Hook, Line And Sinker
by Nikohruchan
Summary: Sakura Haruno, medical kunoichi of Konohagakure is taken by the S-Class Organization Akatsuki as bait for the Nine Tailed fox's Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. As Konoha tries their best to bring her back, Sakura must determine where her loyalties lie, and what Sasuke Uchiha really meant to her.
1. Chapter 1

She has green emerald eyes, and ridiculously beautiful, _pink_ hair.

_Great. Another Konan ._

The whale-man shifted his gigantic sword from his right shoulder to his left. _Seriously, what do they want with this kid?_

Itachi glanced sideways at his partner. "I know what you're thinking..."

"Yeah yeah, you always do, ne? But it's just outrageous!_**Us**_, getting help from a pink-haired girl?"

Itachi closed his eyes. "You're forgetting, Kisame, she's a medic. _**The**_medic. "

Kisame's eyes widened and he turned to face his comrade, "You mean the medic-nin who killed Sasori-sama? And practically gave back the life of the Kazekage?"

"Yes. And the rumored ninja trained by the Godaime herself that is supposed to already surpass her master's skills."

"But what is Pein planning to do with her? Surely not to make her a baby machine?"

"Pervert."

"Hehe sorry, got a little carried away... But I seemed to remember she's the copy ninja's student right? "Kisame turned back his gaze to the kunoichi. " And... The friend of the..."

"Kyuubi's vessel. You're finally catching on."

Ignoring the insult, he replied, "So Pein wants us to take her and be the Kyuubi's bait? Yeah, our _**Leader**__'s_ real classy. Old school hook-line and sinker strategy. Great."

Itachi almost snorted_**. Almost.**_

The wind blew. His hair with it. Memories came flooding onto his mind. This village promises much more in the future. He could still remember those long walks from the training grounds with-

He stopped, snapping out of his reverie. Well, as far as he is concern, it's just another mission. And a mission from where he could benefit something. _Let's see if you really did cut off all ties here, little brother._

He smirked. A very tiny smirk.

* * *

><p>"SAKURA-CHAN!"<p>

_Aarrgh, _she groaned,_ can Naruto ever keep quiet?_

The door opened, and in came the very hyperactive, wants-to-be-a-hokage knuckleheaded ninja clad in orange and black. He smiled when he saw her, and quickly ran over to her side.

"There you are, Sakura-chan."

The nurses in the office were all shaking their heads. _More of Naruto and I will be banned visitors._

"Naruto, won't you ever keep quiet?" she snarled.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, don't be angry! We wanted to visit you..."

"We?"

"Hey, Ugly."

Sakura furrowed her brows but inwardly smiled. There in the doorway stood Sai, their _teammate,_ who looks a bit like Sasuke with the black hair and eyes, an emotionless, empty, smile faker guy- until he became close with her and Naruto.

"Still have night shifts?"

Sakura looked back from what she was doing before she was interrupted. "Yeah. Just finishing off some antidotes needed for an anbu mission. And I have a very serious patient to take care of."

"Come-on! What kind of serious is it? I bet it's nothing a hot bath won't cure, eh? You've been working too much, Sakura-chan."

Sakura glared. Yes glared. Is Naruto really such a dobe?

Sai can sense evil in the air. _Back away a bit, Naruto. You're getting on her nerves._

She turned back on her work. She really had been working too hard ever since-

She narrowed her brows.

Ever since that last meeting with Sasuke.

Sasuke. He's changed much, physically. But hasn't on his overall demeanor.

He's still the stoic, I'm-the-prodigy-Uchiha-so-back-off guy she remembers back from their genin days.

But more _**evil.**_

He used his Sharingan on her! He tried to attack her with his chidori-wielding katana if not for Yamato-san protecting her! He practically tried to kill Naruto as well! He escaped again, being cool and unwavering as ever.

No, that's not what's bothering her.

What bothers her is how she had just sat back and let Naruto, Sai and Captain Yamato do all the work. Sure she made a grand entrance, pulling Sai around the neck and shouting something about Sai lying to her and being selfish as to not let the team help him, it bothers her that even after training all those years, and what the heck, with Hokage herself, it didn't do much to improve her abilities. And no, she's not blaming her famous mentor, but instead herself. Useless and a waste of space self.

That's why she'd been submerging herself in her work more, hoping she'll drown.

"-say we go to Ichiraku's?"

Sai frowned at Sakura. _She really does have a lot in mind._

"Hey Ugly."

Sakura's head perked up, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Yeah-what?"

Sai was shaking his head. "It's common courtesy to listen when people talk to you."

"Wow, since when did you know about the word courtesy?" She smirked, a little.

"Hmp."

"So Sakura-chan," speaking louder so as not to be left out, "What'd you say? Ichiraku's?"

She hesitated, but then again, it's not every night you can go out with your boy-best friends, right?

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"That was great!"<p>

Naruto slammed down his eighth ramen bowl on the table. "That's what I call a hearty supper."

"Huh."

Sai had finished his ramen over a good twenty minutes ago. Sakura for ten minutes, but that's because she slowed down a bit for Naruto. (Can't blame Naruto though, Ramen's really good!)

They walked out the shop five minutes later.

"See Sakura-chan? This is way better than treating one of your patients tonight." Naruto boasted.

Sakura, hands behind her back, fall behind a little bit and looked up at the moon. It was full tonight, setting a wondrous moonlight glow over the village. It was past ten, so very few people are now out the streets, including them.

It was so peaceful. She breathed in the scent of nature, as the wind blew and let her hair fly around her.

She smiled.

She looked at the two boys ahead of her.

She linked her arms with theirs and laughed.

"What?" They both asked, surprised at the sudden action.

"You guys are the BEST!"

They gaped, then collected themselves and chuckled with her.

"Of course we are! We aren't called best friends for nothing." Naruto gushed.

"We had to take you away from the hospital because you look less uglier OUTSIDE." Sai added.

Taking the insult as a compliment, she smiled.

"Well then, I can always rely on you to take me away, Naruto-kun, Sai-kun."

Smiles.

As she reached her room, (she's still living with her parents) she didn't bother changing the clothes she was in, shorts and a red, checkered button-up shirt , and long socks. She had only taken out her boots. As she lay in bed, resting, she caught an unfamiliar scent around her.

She got up, put on her just-below-the-knee boots and stared out the window.

A shadow passed.

Two.

One was carrying a big bulky thing.

The other stepped in front of her and all she could see is red.

"I-Itachi Uchiha?"

"Hello."

Then she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is actually my first fanfic ever, so Reviews are very welcome. Also criticisms ( Can't avoid them, can we? ) And please give me some advices if there are any problems with the story… Thank you!

Muahh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Thanks for that wonderful review,** mistressinwaiting**! I hope you could understand this with the indicators and all… Actually, my indicators for the next scenes are supposed to be 5 whole spaces between each, but I guess that didn't show up on the preview, eh? I got a really bad week, so I hope this update is to your liking, y'all, even if I say this is just a filler. I really have some freaking family issues to deal with at this time, but well, I'll do my best… So please keep reading!

**Disclaimer:** Uh, I really don't want to put this on my very first chapter but here I guess I should put it in the second.

I do not own NARUTO.

But I own SASUKE! xDD

* * *

><p>The next morning, still feeling good about last night (It was his plan to take Sakura out, after all…), Naruto decided that he accompany her to the hospital. Thinking it was too early for Sakura to go to the hospital, he decided on her house.<p>

Upon reaching her door, Naruto couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness, like something bad happened. He shook it off, thinking of it as probably the effects of waking up so early.

He knocked on the door.

…

Knock.

…

A louder knock.

…

…

He took hold of the knob and it was locked.

_Maybe she's still asleep? But no, Sakura-chan wakes up earlier than this. _A small frown marring his face. "I better check her on her room. " He voiced out loud.

As he came to step on her windowframe, he sniffed something faintly familiar, but different. He jumped down from the window and saw that Sakura's bed was empty.

_She's not here._

He checked the bathroom, closet, hell he even checked under the bed!

"Hmm… Maybe I'll try sensing her chakra…" (Honestly, I love Naruto, but sometimes he can really be a super idiot. He's a ninja for Christ's sake! He can only think fast rationally in real battles. That's what I love about him. Oh, and his perseverance of course. Well, enough. Back to the story.)

He stood up and closed his eyes and well, tries sensing his teammates' chakra.

"She's not here…" He mumbled to himself, eyes still closed.

Then his eyes snapped open immediately. "Uchiha!"

_He'd been here_, he thought, _in Sakura-chan's room_. But the chakra that lingered is so faint that he was sure Itachi is not here anymore.

He immediately ran down the staircase and to his terror, he saw at the end of the stairs Sakura's parents, lying in a pool of blood, pierced in so many places that Naruto looked away, fists clenching in rage. So that's the familiar but different scent he's smelled.

Itachi never even dared to use his Sharingan on these civilians. He preferred the basic way.

Letting Kisame handle it.

Naruto continued down, careful not to step over the bodies.

He had to find Sakura-chan.

"Sakura-chan!" He yelled. "Sakura-chan!"

Worry replaced his fury as he looked around the house to find no sign of Sakura.

_What did Itachi do to her?_

* * *

><p>Hard, solid rock.<p>

A finger moved, but the figure stayed still.

Cold.

She was lying face-down on the ground.

She tried to open her eyes, but it was too heavy. So she reveled in the darkness for a few more moments, and then tried again.

She succeeded this time, but it was too dark that she could barely make out her surroundings.

She tried standing up. Her body felt too heavy to move especially her legs, so it was pointless, but now tried sitting up.

She backed down on a wall beside her and panted. _Where am I?_

No sooner had she thought of this when a cold voice said, out of the darkness, "Wondering where you are?"

Sakura looked up, hoping to see who had spoken.

The figure emerged from the darkness, his cloak billowing behind him, and crouched down in front of her so that her face was level with his.

Out of the black that she can see, she could just make out the color _**red.**_

Then it all came back to her.

"Itachi!" She practically yelled out his name and raised a hand to her lips.

The man never wavered, yet it seems like he's scrutinizing her with those soft yet cold, red-black eyes of his.

A man chuckled from behind him. "Now now Itachi, don't scare the girl off, yet. I want her to at least see my face before she pass out."

Itachi stood up, yet he didn't turn around. "Kisame…"

Another followed to where Itachi stood now. He looked down at Sakura and asked, grinning, "Did you really bring back the life of that sand boy, the Kazekage?"

_Sand boy? _

"Ga-Gaara? No, I didn't, that was Grandmother Chiyo saving him! I didn't put my chakra in hi-"

"But you are the one that killed Sasori-sama, right?" He asked again.

She hesitated, but then these men probably know already, but just wanting verification, right?

"Yes."

"Haha! Well then you're a good catch! Never really like the guts of that puppet maniac… You might qualify for a position here in the Akatsuki!" Kisame replied, grinning more broadly.

"Kisame…"

"Itachi, off with your mysterious attitude, can't you see you're scaring the girl?"

Itachi looked down at her and scrutinize her again. _She's not afraid. She's just shocked. Maybe shocked to see we didn't mind talking to her._

"-gonna be a pretty good bait for that good friend of yours, Naruto!"

Sakura's eyes widened to its full extent.

"NARUTO?"

* * *

><p>Back in Konoha, the Hokage was in a fit of rage. "Who was guarding the entrance last night?"<p>

She dropped her fist to the poor looking dented desk in front of her. Shizune kept picking up the pieces of paper that fell to the ground as her master kept using the table as a punching bag.

"DAMN THAT UCHIHA!"

Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Neji and Shino are all in the same room. Naruto just happened to bump into Shino and told him what happened once he was outside Sakura's house and along the way to the Hokage's office found Sai and Neji. Kakashi was called in by Tsunade.

"-FREAKING CRIMINAL! WHAT IS HE PLANNING TO DO WITH SAKURA?"

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Lady Hokage, may I suggest that I go first to Sakura's house to find any information myself?"

"Yes. You may go. While you're there, please ask an Anbu to come to me with full details on the incident. I WANT IT IN TEN MINUTES!"

With that Kakashi nodded and poofed away.

After his sensei had gone, Naruto couldn't take it any longer. He punched the already cracked desk, sending it crashing down on the floor. "Granny Tsunade! LET ME COME AFTER THEM!"

Tsunade glared at him. "AND WHY WOULD YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU?"

"BECAUSE SAKURA-CHAN'S MY FRIEND! AND YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T WANT HARM TO COME TO HER RIGHT? YOU'RE HER SENSEI! AND I'M HER FRIEND! LET ME GO AFTER THEM!"

Sai looked away. Neji frowned, and Shino stayed still.

Tsunade considered this.

However Neji spoke.

"What if it's a trap?"

Silence.

They all looked at Neji. "What I mean is, what could they possibly want with Sakura? The fact that she's a medical expertise? The Hokage's apprentice? Believe me if I say this, but it was probably about capturing the Nine-Tails, Naruto." He said as he looked directly at the orange ninja.

Naruto frowned and thought about it. As much as he wants to disagree, his mind is screaming, _he's right! _But why take Sakura? They could just have captured him, for all it's worth.

He punched the wall this time then walked away.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Out."

They let him go.

"Neji, watch him for me." Tsunade commanded. "That's your mission… For now."

She walked out like Naruto, and left the four shinobi standing there in her office.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Sorry for ending it here. But my computer's trash at the moment… Hang in there1 I'll upload much faster for chapter 3!

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hey, sorry for the late update. Just had some, uh, difficulties… Anyway, read! Even without a review…

**Disclaimer:** Do we really need this? If I did own the series, Sakura would probably end up with Sasuke right now.

* * *

><p>Behind the glow of the firelight, Sakura's face looks sinister. She had shadows under her eyes. They had been travelling for days now, and it's all thanks to Kisame's urges that she wouldn't have to travel with Itachi carrying her. They were in a small cave, and it was almost dark outside. She doesn't know which village they were headed and where they are now.<p>

"Hey there, tiny, how you holdin' up?"

Seriously, as funny Kisame might be, Sakura is getting pissed off every time he asks her that and keep calling her tiny.

Her retort was a glare.

"Now, we don't really need that now, do we?"

"Why did you take me from Konoha?" She'd asked this several times already. "Just bait for Naruto?"

As crazy as it sounds, she was jealous. She hated the fact that her teammates get all the attention all the time and she was tossed aside like a pawn in a chess game.

_Hey, knock it off Sakura… _She told herself. _Your friend is in danger and all you could think about is yourself. You're being selfish._

"Well, yes, that's the main point. Though you could be useful for us with your medical abilities." Kisame told her as he sat down next to Itachi.

Itachi is sitting across from her, looking into the blazing fire.

"There would absolutely be no way I would be using any of my healing techniques on any of you! I'm being stupid just talking to you. You're rogue ninjas for Kami's sake, and I'm here sitting with you!"

The moment Sakura finished talking; she had already built up a fair amount of chakra in her fists. She aimed for Itachi, never minding the fire. She pumped her fist to where Itachi was sitting before only to punch air. He appeared behind her as fast as a lightning bolt, but she dodged the kunai and sidestepped him. She punched in air again, and Itachi moved out of the way. It was clear that he was holding back.

But this made Sakura angrier. Gathering more chakra, a pain shot through her, starting from her nape then upwards, down to her eyes. The pain was unimaginable, it's like live fire was burning your head off.

Seeing his defense came to work, Itachi pinned her to the wall, choking her.

"Why- How-…" Sakura choked, gasping for air.

"You'd think we were stupid?" Itachi's hand around her neck wound tighter. "How do you suppose I let you travel with us awake? Foolish girl, you never realize I put a mark on you while you were still unconscious days ago after we took you, did you? You cannot use too much chakra, seeing as how you're good with it."

"Let- me –go!" Sakura kicked and held Itachi's wrist to will him away, but it's like her strength had left her.

Itachi placed his lips near her ear. "Just like my little brother, you're weak."

Sakura's eyes widened. She stopped kicking.

"Let me show you," He breathed into her ear. "Your worst nightmare."

"Itachi-" Kisame started, unable to hold back as he had done, watching the scene play out before him. "You're wasting-"

Too late. Sharingan activated. Itachi had pulled his head back to look at her, and she immediately fall prey to his eyes. Her young green eyes widened then became fixated and …empty.

She was falling from the sky.

_That can't be the sky, its red._

But as she reached ground, she noticed everything was red.

She saw Naruto and Sasuke a little far away, and as she ran to them, saw that they were standing on opposite sides. Naruto had a clone beside him.

Then she heard the worst mutters.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

Thousand chirping birds and a poof! as Naruto's clone vanished was heard in the red world. They hurl at each other, intent on killing can be seen through their eyes. Even Naruto. Sakura had never seen him like that.

Tears swelled in her eyes.

"Stop it…"

"AAAAH!"

"AAAARRRGGHH!"

"Stop it, please." Tears were cascading down her cheeks now, as she stared at her two best friends nearing the center. She has to stop them.

One foot after another, she ran.

"You will never reach them in time…" came Itachi's voice from somewhere behind her, but she didn't care.

Unfortunately, it seemed that the faster she ran the farther the boys seems, until they were too far away for her to reach in time.

She heard a sickening thud, a red glow in the middle of the red vastness, and she heard falling bodies.

She braced herself for the worst.

"NARUTO! SASUKE!"

Her eyelids closed and her arms went limp. She returned to the blackness again.

"Did you have to do that?" Kisame asked. "You could've taken her out with fists and all…" It wasn't that he cared for the medic. It was just the scream that got to him. He always hears those kind of shrieks in agony with Itachi being his partner, but he has to admit, he's still not used to them. By the scream he heard, he figured the nightmare was about her friends the jinchuuriki, and his partner's brother.

"Giving her a nightmare about those kids she call her friends. Nice. You know, you're like somebody I knew. Ever heard of the name Pein? You are so much alike. You're both _**old school…**_"

Itachi let Sakura slide down the wall, his eyes turning back to their black orbs.

"I have the feeling she hasn't suffered enough back in her village."

Kisame sighed. Sat back down and said, "Can you bring the fire back up?"

And as Sakura slept, a new fire kept her warm through the night.

* * *

><p>"Urgh! I can't stand that old lady! Why couldn't she let me go huh?"<p>

Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Sai were in Naruto's apartment. One was so angry they could feel fire erupt all over, but who could blame him? His best friend was kidnapped.

"Naruto… Just don't rush into things… We'll get to Sakura, somehow…" Sai talked, as he read that saying reassuring words to an angry person will help.

"But Sakura? Couldn't she understand the situation?"

"Apparently, Lady Hokage does. That's why you're not allowed to go without her permission. She's also worried sick, Naruto. She's just forming her head for a plan to save her student and bring her back here."

"But-"

"Running a whole village is such a burden. Give her time to think. She wants to knock the wind out of the Uchiha right now, but she can't just leave the village." Neji reprimanded, talking slowly.

Naruto was silent for a moment.

"AARRGGH! Damn them UCHIHA'S!"

* * *

><p>Miles away, Sasuke Uchiha's eyelids fluttered open. He stared at the dark sky littered with stars.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Is it dawn already?_

Sakura tried to get up, and she saw that she was in another cave. Somebody used his cloak to cover her up.

She held the side of her head. _Ow._ She grimaced.

Then taking in her surroundings, she thought, _this Akatsuki ninjas have poor home decorating skills. Why is it always caves? _Aside from the cloak, the only things in the cave were wooden boxes, most of them destroyed.

Sakura stood shakily, leaning on the cave wall for support.

"You're awake."

The tone was not reproachful, but more of relieved.

She looked from where the voice came from.

Itachi came in through the cave entrance. He had to stoop because the ceiling is so low, and he held in his hands a small tray of food.

"Do not try to stand up. It will only make the pain worse."

He stopped in front of her. Sakura was still standing, leaning on the wall. She kept her eyes on the tray, which was laden with dangos and chamomile tea. It was still hot. There must be a village nearby, she figured.

Itachi set the tray down on a wooden box. He knew she was being careful now, not looking into his eyes.

"Eat."

"Where did you get those?"

"From the village."

"What village?"

"Amegakure."

_Rain village, _she thought.

"Eat. You are going to meet our leader soon." And with that, he walked away.

Sakura was still shaking, but she felt a bit calmer now. She reached down and smelled the tea.

_Not a single poison I can detect._

She drank and ate the dangos. It's very much different from her village's dangos, but she couldn't help but like it as well.

She remembered what happened. Was it last night? Or had she been out for a few days? She had seen what happened to Sasuke when he had fought with Itachi way back. He had been unconscious for weeks, until Lady Tsunade came and healed him.

_I'm guessing he knows my weakness now. But I have to warn Naruto! This is a trap!_

She looked around the room. Her hand reached to where her kunai pouch usually is, but then.

_Crap! They've taken me without anything._

Now that she thought about it, it doesn't fell like she's been kidnapped at all. They've- okay, been really nice to her on ninja standards-except for that fight for Mr. Sharingan-User.

She was already low on chakra too. She ran a hand through her hair.

_Ino. That pig. _She sighed. _Never knew I'd use any of your ideas, Ino. But… Oh well…_

After a few minutes she stepped out of the cave, squinting a bit in the sunlight. Itachi and Kisame were a bit far off, restless to enter their leader's village. They were both sitting on big rocks on the ground. She approached them.

"Well… Up and awake, tiny. Eaten all of the food?" Kisame stood up and brushed off some dust on his cloak."

"Yeah…"

Itachi stood up as well. He was avoiding eye contact, the least.

"Here," Sakura handed out his cloak. "Guess I should say thanks."

He took it without a word. As he put it on, Kisame took his sword and swung it over his shoulder.

"Let's go say hi to some colleagues of ours…"

* * *

><p>Back in Konoha.<p>

Things were not looking so good.

Lee had been so angered by Sakura's 'disappearance', that he kicked the Hokage's door and sent it flying through the window one day.

"You're going to buy me a new door, Lee." Tsunade said, quite calmly, but a huge vein twitch on her forehead.

Naruto is so grieved that he hadn't even gone a day without going to the Hokage's office, persuading the Granny.

"BUT Granny Tsunade!"

POW.

"AND DO NOT COME HERE ASKING FOR REQUESTS! YOU ARE STAYING HERE IN THE VILLAGE!"

Shizune crouched beside him in the Tower's hallways. "That's the fifth time this week Naruto-kun! If you keep coming here, you'll be looking like a punching bag soon."

"I'd rather be one… Than just stand here and do nothing Shizune-san! Aren't you worried?"

"I am worried Naruto-kun. But until master thinks of a plan, you would have to stay here. You wouldn't want to be another problem, right? Things are looking bad as it is. The elders are…"

"The Elders are what?" He prompted.

"Nothing." Shizune stood up after healing him. "I'd better go… Help Master Tsunade…"

Naruto was left alone in the hallway. When at last he stood up, he murmured to himself, "I am going to get you back… Sakura-chan."

* * *

><p>They've walked for a whole five minutes.<p>

Along the way, the sky turned dim. It looks like it was going to rain. Then there it is.

"Rain village."

Rain was relentlessly pouring down the whole village.

"Yeap." Kisame said, and then crossed the gates. The guards did not say anything, but bowed as they all passed.

"So it's literally raining." She said in awe. She looked around. There were a few people outside. They don't look suspicious, and only few ninjas wondered about.

They walked in silence as they passed shops, restaurants, and houses and reached the tallest tower.

"Here we are." Kisame said.

Itachi entered first, and then Kisame let her enter second, and then proceed last.

Itachi had not spoken at all since the cave.

_I am standing next to my former teammate's brother and enemy. Not to mention he also killed his own clan. And here I am standing like there's nothing wrong about it. _Sakura kept thinking to herself.

They passed rooms which surprisingly, are quiet.

_Sasuke would kill to get near his brother like this. _She thought.

At last they stopped in front of a room.

And after all those wasted minutes of not saying a word, he said to her, in that mysterious, dark aura of his, "Do not do anything rash."

Sakura's eyes widened a bit. Exactly what kind of shinobi is their leader? Or to begin with, who?

She thought of Naruto, and her uneasiness fell away.

_I just hope Naruto and the others get my message._

And from inside the room, a voice sounded. "Come in, Itachi, Kisame…"

And the door opens.

As they enter the room, Sakura saw that the ceiling is too low, and looks like a cave.

_Seriously, are these people cavemen?_

At the thought of cavemen, her eyes fell immediately on another woman in the room.

She has short, blue hair, with a paper flower origami on the side and she wore the Akatsuki cloak. Figures.

The lady was standing by an opening on the wall. Sakura couldn't call it a window exactly with someone standing on it.

The lady with blue hair spoke. "Is this her?" She regarded Sakura with wide, strange eyes.

Not evil.

Kisame answered. "Yeah, Konan. She's just like you, ne? With the hair and everything…"

Konan approached her slowly. "Name?"

"Haruno… Sakura"

At that, the woman called to the one standing in the window. "Pein?"

At that, the said person jumped down the room.

_He looks like Naruto. _Sakura thought. _Except for his eyes. Is that Rinnegan?_

Pein looked at Sakura. Scrutinizing her.

"Don't knock her out, Pein." Konan obviously requested. It seems Sakura has got her attention. But hey, who could blame her? She's always stuck with men all the time.

Pein regarded her with interest. "You are the medic-nin Itachi and Kisame told me about?"

Sakura thought of not answering. But then she looked into his eyes again, and an answer was pulled out of her lips. "Yeah. And why do you care?"

Pein thought of putting his hands around her little neck. _It will be over in a second._

Itachi looked sideways at her. But Sakura was still staring at their leader.

Kisame smirked. _Feisty as always._

"If I were you, watch the words." Pein finally said. "You don't know me."

"And you don't know me either." She doesn't know where all the courage came from, but now that it hit her, she might as well use it.

"Yes, but I know something about you right now. You're low on chakra."

BOOM. It hit her. She's been ignoring that fact till now.

Then he was behind her. "You're our prisoner."

She couldn't lose this one yet. She's always the rational one anyway.

"And what are you going to do to me?"

Blackout.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>this chapter's too short, he? So sorry! And my mentor told me to make it short so readers will yearn for more. True? Please review! I need feedbacks! Thanks.

I need to pull a survey.

I wish Sakura in this story:

will join Akatsuki and defects from Konoha.

sees Sasuke again and joins his team.

put a really intriguing plan to work.

all of this.

Please choose!


	5. Chapter 5

"NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HOW MUCH LONGER DOES SHE PLAN TO KEEP ME HERE?"

Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji and of course Neji sat side by side eating their Ramen. Though this time, Naruto was only stirring his noodles around and around the bowl.

The others could only look at him in pity. It has been more than two weeks since Sakura was missing. Naruto was unbearable. He would pester the Hokage every morning to let him go after Sakura but he always ends up in some other part of the village, his face bruised like a hundred boulders have fallen on it.

Shikamaru sighed and stirred his noodles. This is like talking to a whining child. "We're all restless right now, Naruto. We want to find Sakura but isn't the trap obvious? They took Sakura because she's the closest person to you. And they know you will go through any means just to get her back."

"I know…" Naruto's face became serious. "I just can't forgive myself because I'm the reason she's in danger right now."

At that, they all turned back to their noodles to ponder. The silence was only broken when Shizune stepped into the Ramen Bar and called, "Naruto!"

Naruto replied sullenly, "What is it, Shizune-san?"

"I finally convinced Master Tsunade to let you go on the mission!"

Naruto stood up, beaming for the first time in weeks. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Well then! I'd better go pack up!"

"Naruto-kun, not today…" Shizune was saying slowly, Naruto's smile faltered.

"You have to train with Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-senpai first."

"But why?" Naruto protested.

"You're going straight into Akatsuki hideout, Naruto-kun, and they want you. You need to practice controlling the nine-tailed inside of you and keep its demonic chakra from changing you."

Naruto fell silent.

"Come on, Naruto, it might take some time, but at least Hokage approved of your request." Choji persuaded, seeing the hesitating look on the ninja's face.

"Alright." He replied. "I will do my best and bring back Sakura-chan! Where will I trained, Shizune-san?"

At the small hopeful look on Naruto's face, Shizune smiled. "I don't know. You have to come to the tower. Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-san are already there."

"Right! See you guys later!" Naruto called then started running away in the direction of the office.

"Shikamaru-kun, Neji-san and Sai, you are also needed." Shizune told them. "Choji-san, Ino is looking for you."

Shikamaru and the others moved out.

* * *

><p><em>How long will they keep me here?<em>

Sakura was in a dim room, located near Pein's room. She didn't know how many days have passed. She always hears voices outside, unfamiliar chakras, and a lot of banging.

She had been thinking the whole time about Naruto, whether he'd been searching for her and maybe already had come across her message.

Or whether they'd all been just sitting back, enjoying her absence.

_Ugh. Why am I like this?_

She was always a burden, especially to Naruto.

_Maybe this time, I'll worry about Naruto and think of his welfare first._

The door opened and in came Konan. "Sakura!"

For the last few days, Konan had been leaving and entering, keeping her company and asking small questions like, "Did you like the food last night?" or, "Is your hair a natural color?"

"Sakura, you can go out now. Pein has affirmed my request!"

She looks really happy.

Finally, out! Then why is escaping out of here the last thing on our dear Sakura's mind?

Maybe she got attached to Konan.

Maybe. The woman is not very hard to be friends with, anyway.

Or maybe, something else.

_I would tell Konan later._

"Konan-san, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked as Konan undid the jutsu that binds her to the room. Oh, the irony. She's calling a member of a criminal organization like an old friend. And using –san as suffix!

"What is it?"

"Do you have a bathroom? I feel filthy. I need a shower."

Konan chuckled. "Of course, and some spare clothes too?"

"Yes, please."

"Well then let's go."

Once they got out, they headed upstairs, for Konan's room is beside their leader's. As they enter, a fresh scent of paper hit Sakura.

"Origami?" She blurted before she could stop herself, glancing around the room.

Konan walked over to a small closet of hers and began rummaging for clothes to lend to Sakura. "Yes. Quite extraordinary, is it?

"They're… Beautiful."

She smiled and handed a pair of sky-blue blouse and black shorts, a towel, and clean underpants.

"Those are new," She said, pointing to the undergarment. "And that's the bathroom." Pointing again, to a door to her right.

"Uh-Thanks.'

Sakura immediately went to the bathroom and rinsed the dirt off her body. She was grateful for the cold water, for she supposed it would be hot with the rain pouring almost every day down the whole village. The water woke up her dull senses and energized her a bit.

After washing and drying off, she put on the clothes Konan lend her, and stared into the mirror.

_This people are crazy. Who would think they're such softies when they're reputed to be criminals? But how could they stay here and not get arrested? Does the leader of this village know there are criminals residing in his village?_

She would have to find it in the best possible way.

Coming out of the bathroom, Konan approached her. "What do you want to do now?"

Her eyes looked out the window. "I want to go out."

Konan sighed. "Promise you're not going to try and flee, will you? I have to warn you, Pein has a thing for being cruel. He will not like it if you ran away. You would be killed if you do."

The honesty of the words shook and sent a chill down her spine.

_I have to be careful with that man. And take information as well._

"Alright, I promise." Sakura finally sighed. "My efforts would be worthless anyway. And I have a debt to pay to you for your kindness."

"Oh, never mind that. I'm excited we have another girl in the house! It could be really creepy here, I being the only woman, I mean." Konan walked to door, Sakura following and went out of the room.

They went down the same way Itachi and Kisame led her through days ago. A thought popped in her mind.

"Konan-san, why does it always rain here? I mean it is called the 'Rain village', but how is it that the rain kept pouring?"

Konan eyes darted left and right, hesitation on her face. She doesn't want to give a straight answer.

"Oh the rain?" She asked her voice calm. "It always rains. The leader of this village runs a jutsu that allows it to rain endlessly."

"Oh."

Silence.

"If you would not mind me asking," Sakura began, and then looked at her companion as they walked out the porch, Konan holding an umbrella open. Seeing the expression, she continued. "How- How come you can stay in this village?"

Konan raised her eyebrows.

"I mean no offense really, but your organization is categorized in S-class criminals. How come-"

"We can walk around the village and not get annihilated?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Pein and… The leader of this…village has a special connection. They have the same outlook in life." Konan had this glazed look in her eyes and she slightly smiled. "Sakura, did you know that this village has been renovated many times more than the other villages put together?"

"No." Sakura looked at her sideways. They were heading into downtown, and she noticed a lot of the people had been eying Konan's cloak with a slight fear and apprehension.

"This village," Konan went on. "Is always a battlefield in the eyes of other villages. Innocent civilians that had lived here either died from the wars or famine. Other villages took no heed that they were on restricted ground as long as they fight and protect their own village." She paused, looking at Sakura for a reaction.

Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably. She remembered The Great Ninja Wars. The rain village is at the center of the Four Great Villages and of course, as Konan said, a battlefield if ever there was a war. As a medic-nin, she quickly thought of all the people that died and got injured.

"Don't you think these people need peace as the others need theirs?" Konan asked as they stopped in front of a small tea shop. "Come."

They went in, and it was so warm inside that it made Sakura a bit sleepy. An old lady approached them and like her shop, she gave them a warm smile. "The usual, dear?" She asked Konan and looked at Sakura questioningly.

"Yes please." Konan replied and seated herself on a table far from the entrance. Sakura seated across her.

Sakura much avoided her gaze. She is still waiting for an answer. Finally when she couldn't ignore it any longer, she sighed. "I think, from my point of view of the things, to attain peace, you surely have to sacrifice something."

"And you think that those people deserved to be sacrificed in order for that?"

Sakura had a chance to think of a reply as the old lady came back with their tea. They sipped and Konan continued on, "Those people have suffered much. From those wars and from their old leader. Especially those children…" Konan dropped her gaze.

Sakura was speechless. She still couldn't get over the fact that an S-class criminal can talk to her, their _**hostage, **_treat her like a sister, and look at her with merry eyes. Much less be melancholic.

She cleared her throat. Konan looked up at her.

"I'm sorry… It must be hard… I mean for them… I really didn't mean it like that. What I'm emphasizing is that to attain peace you have to sacrifice… For the greater good. There is always a time for everything. Ninjas don't realize what they let their kids carry until it hit them in the face. We are born for that. To suffer the consequences of the things we never realize. We can never change the past, only the future. And we can only do that only by moving forward."

All the while Konan blinked at her. "You're a really smart girl, you know that?"

Sakura smiled and sipped her tea again. Exactly where she got those words from, she never knew.

Silence fell as they sipped their tea and reveled in the warmth.

Again that thought crossed Sakura's mind. If she does this now, there would be endless possibilities. She could be a great shinobi. Others looking at her back while she kick ass. Now she understood why Sasuke left for power.

"Konan-san." She spoke, her voice a bit shaky but otherwise calm.

"What is it?"

"I want to join your organization."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And there! I definitely like the idea of Sakura kicking serious butt, so here it is! Hope you like it! Oh and be warned, the next chapters to come will be uh, more Akatsuki-oriented. But don't worry, Sasuke will appear soon!

Thanks for all who took part in the survey. Please keep reading to see what happens!


	6. Chapter 6

This time, Konan was the speechless one. She stared at her like Sakura had just dyed her hair the same color as hers.

But she kept her face blank. This is serious. Things were not going as planned.

"Sakura, this is a serious matter and a much more serious idea you're letting on. Remember, we kidnapped you for reasons you know already." She spoke in a low voice, so only Sakura would hear.

"I know." Sakura stated more to herself. Now that she had spoken the words, she doubt if she could do what they do. Capture Jinchuuriki. Take demon from inside them, using a technique that would kill them. Kill everyone who stands between them and their goal.

"Sakura, I could not give you an answer. Only Pein can allow that." Sakura could feel a bit of sternness in her voice. They finished their tea and headed back outside. She noticed Konan put a certain distance between them this time and let silence lead them back to the tower.

As they enter, she felt familiar chakras. _Itachi and Kisame…_

They walked back to the room where they kept Sakura, and Konan put the jutsu back on her. She didn't meet her eyes as she said while closing the door, "I'll talk to Pein about what you just told me."

And she was alone again.

* * *

><p>Naruto lay panting on the ground. His face was beaded with sweat. He had been practicing using his Rasengan without the use of a shadow clone.<p>

"You're pushing too hard Naruto." Kakashi Hatake, commented. Holding his perverted book as always.

"He's right, Naruto. You're a bit pushy." Jiraiya couldn't say anything at the moment so he just mimicked what Kakashi said.

Naruto sat up, still panting. He couldn't waste any more time with Sakura in danger. He stood up, determination written on his face. "Come on, Pervy old-Sage, what did you say I should do with my chakra again?"

Jiraiya and Kakashi locked eyes. Understanding passed each other's face.

Jiraiya stood up, sighing and Kakashi turned back to his book.

"Alright Naruto, I'll tell you a trick…"

* * *

><p>She could've been sitting there hugging her knees for hours when the door opened and in came Konan again, holding her dinner tray. She set the tray down at Sakura's feet and didn't say a word. She then left.<p>

She reluctantly started eating. 

As soon as Konan was back in the room, Pein spoke. "We didn't expect this kind of thing."

"Yeah, but hey we need new recruits anyway, right?" Kisame was lounging on the couch, his sword propped up beside him.

Itachi remained silent, standing in the shadows.

"She killed Sasori." Pein said again.

"Whatever. That man gets on my nerves anyway." Kisame yawned.

"What do you think, Konan?" Pein turned on their female co-member.

Konan remembered what Sakura said back at the tea shop. "She understands peace well, Pein. She could be of great asset, and she's a clever girl. But we can't ignore the fact that we took her as bait for the Nine-tails and this could be a problem."

'Well, problem solved." Pein closed his eyes.

"Huh?" Kisame looked at Pein.

He walked to the window and gazed at the sky outside. "She can show her loyalty and determination to join if she agrees to cooperate."

Itachi turned to stare at Pein, his mind whirring.

* * *

><p>Tsunade had called Shikamaru, Sai, and Neji again in her office for a meeting.<p>

It was a while before she spoke.

"You three… I'll be sending you after Sakura."

Shikamaru was taken aback. "But Tsunade-sama, what about Naruto? I'm sure he'd be mad if he hears about this."

"Never mind Naruto, he's got plenty of problems to worry about. Besides, I've already thought that a few weeks had passed and still, no threat. I'm guessing the Akatsuki wants us to move first." Tsunade drummed her fingers on her desk.

She looked at them then, peering at their reactions. "I know Sakura's tough and all, but she couldn't hold for much longer. Besides, she'd find a way to leave a message somehow. So I want you to scout the neighboring villages, sense for the direction which they went and if you got it, get back here. We need to strategize because were planning to confront them. With luck, maybe they're still on travel. And you can catch up with them."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." All three answered. They headed for the door, but Sai stopped.

He turned to the Hokage and ask, "Have you told Naruto about this?"

Tsunade looked at him, her face skeptical. She looked tired and weary. "No, I didn't."

"What if he asks-?"

"I'll tell him I sent you on a mission far different from what you have." Tsunade waved her hand dismissively. "Now, off you go."

Sai bowed, and followed Neji and Shikamaru out of the office.

* * *

><p>More days passed. It seemed like a routine. Eat, sleep, and wake. Konan had barely spoken to her at all. It feels like she's away from home a few years already. But it's pointless to think of home when she's teared that off by telling Konan she wants to join their famous criminal group.<p>

Every now and then she can sense an unfamiliar chakra outside the room and guessed this could only be the other members of the Akatsuki. _Maybe they're having a council meeting on how to refuse me and then kill me. _She thought.

Then one night, they entered the room.

Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Pein, and a few more others.

Konan was looking apprehensive. Kisame grinned at her, and for once, wasn't holding his sword. Itachi's face was, as always, blank. The others were looking at her as if she was an orphan begging for food.

"Ne, ne, this can't be right! She killed my partner! She, together with that old granny…" A guy with yellow hair piped up, looking down at her.

Sakura looked up, face expressionless, she was too tired.

"Deidara." A masked man chided his voice warning. _He looks a bit like Shino._

"Ehe! She has pink hair! Pink hair! Can we keep her?" A perky orange-masked man jumped up and down, sounding excited. Konan ignored him.

"Ooo, the girl's gorgeous! I bet she's still a virgin, huh?" A man with silver slicked-back hair commented and crouched down, looking at her.

Kisame and Kakuzu bonked his head with their fist.

"Ow! What'd you guys do that for?"

"Pervert!" Kisame yelled.

Pein spoke. "Girl." Sakura flinched at that. "Konan has spoken to me of your… request" He let the word 'request' slide off his tongue.

"We all have agreed," He continued, looking sideways at Deidara, "That you have to prove your loyalty first before you officially join."

"Prove? Why? I didn't do that! I just took Sasori-sama's ring and-"

"Tobi…" Pein warned his voice dangerous. Tobi shut his mouth.

Sakura couldn't find the words to speak. Pain went on. "You have a job to do first."

Sakura did the ordinary. Ask what it is. "What job?" Her voice sounded tired and impatient at the same time.

"You…" Pein liked the impatient aura she was showing him. "Have to assassinate someone first."

Sakura looked like she was slapped for a moment, but she regained her composure. "Who would I kill? I thought you only took Jinchuurikis?"

"Oh that." Deidara answered. "You would have to kill to join. Itachi told me you are very sociable with your fellow ninjas back in your village." He smirked at Itachi. "Haven't you learned anything?"

"Are you calling me dumb?" Sakura's anger was starting to boil.

"I never said that." He was obviously enjoying this. "My point is how can we be sure that you are not planning anything sinister? We all know you're friends with the Nine-tails kid."

Sakura stood up. "You want me to kill Naruto?" Her fists clenched.

"Slow down. I didn't say that as well." Deidara sighed. "What we do is not for kids like you. We were outcasts. We betrayed our own villages without a hint of regret. Can you do that? You have all you need in your village. Why join the very people who want to capture and use your friend for their own benefit?"

Sakura looked down, fists still clenched. She does have everything she need back home. Friends, reputation, family. But wait. Friends who leave? Reputation that wasn't clearly hers? That's what she really got. And family? Her family flinches at the sound of her name. She was different. But here, being different means you're in. She can finally belong to something. She admits that she thirst for power. But unlike Sasuke, she wants to use that to prove herself. And she would also be doing it for Naruto.

_I can get what I want and help Naruto as well. They dare question my wits?_

"All I need?" She laughed a hollow laugh that filled the entire room. "Back at the village? No, no. I was always waiting. Watching in the sidelines, waiting for my friends. I never complained. Whenever danger comes, I was tossed aside like some little girl who needed saving,"

All those years of pent up anger and injustice burst out of her. "I was a burden. My parents treat me like shit. And oh. I needed to kick a certain someone's ass for leaving me in a freaking bench in the middle of the night. I was always second best; they all think I can't even handle my own missions. And who are you to tell me if I learned anything? Oh, I learned alright. I learned that shinobi shouldn't let feelings get in the way. That's what you're saying isn't it?"

Everyone had nothing to say. Sakura suddenly looked deranged. "Well?"

"I-uh." _Why am I stammering? _Deidara thought."Yes that's what I meant. Kill your emotions. They always get in the way. And if you ask me, you need to do a great deal of work on that." He finished.

Sakura's fist was already filled with chakra. Thinking of all those times she was pathetic on missions, chasing Sasuke and watching others' back, her anger flared up even more and she ended up hitting something, causing the wall beside her to crumble. A few people passing the tower screamed and scrambled away.

Pein took that action as an affirmation. "Kill then Sakura. Kill."

Sakura looked at Pein, and her eyes had an evil glint on them. Deidara backed away a bit. Konan looked worried, but nonetheless somewhat relieved.

Sakura felt like a new person. But somehow, some part of her mind kept her plan to keep Naruto safe.

"Who then?"

"Follow me." Pein started walking back to the door, opened it, and got out. Konan and the others except Itachi started following. Sakura moved as well. Itachi's eyes narrowed a bit when Sakura passed.

"That girl... She had that glint in her eyes that Sasuke had when I last met him." He murmured to himself.

"You're famous little brother eh?"

Itachi turned to face his comrade. A man (or who knows) with a two-colored face. The right side of his face was black and the left was white which seem to be split personalities of his demeanor.

Itachi ignored him and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well? What do you think? Sorry for those long speeches. Hehe. And I made Sakura's family like that. In the series, her parents were never shown; only her mother's voice was heard. So in here let's assume her parents are civilians and doesn't like the fact that their only daughter is a ninja. Oh and I tried to intertwine the main events of Shippuden here like, Sasuke's fight with Orochimaru, the Uchiha brothers' fight and much more. All the difference is I added touches here and there. So please tell me what you think! I'd appreciate it.

Arigato.


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi came into the room to see Pein giving Sakura the details of the soon-to-be murder.

"Any way that he's connected to you? Old rival?" Sakura asked.

"Actually. He's an acquaintance. He found out that we reside here in the village two days ago. He might be going back to his village to tell his leader that piece of information. Get to him first and end his life." Pein looked at her directly to see if there is any change of mind. None. So far, so good, this is going well.

"Tobi."

Said man came forward. Or more like strutted forward. "Yes!"

"Accompany Sakura."

"Yes!" Tobi raised a hand in salute and walk to the door and opened it for Sakura. She bowed down and went out.

"And Tobi." They locked eyes. "Watch her."

For a moment, Tobi's Sharingan whirled inside his mask. He nodded. And he followed Sakura out. 

Once they were they were out of the village, Tobi started his chatter. "Hey, you're pretty! Why did you end up there anyway?"

"Itachi and Kisame took me from my village." Sakura answered.

"Oh, and which village is that?"

"The Leaf."

Tobi's right eye narrowed, but he continued his ever over cheerful voice. "Oh! That is the biggest village, right? Who is the Hokage nowadays?" He asked as they walked, nearing the borders.

"Lady Tsunade."

"The lady Sannin with the medical jutsu?"

"Yeah." _This one's different. He talks much. Too much. But then I won't fill up the silence this time._

They crossed the borders, and jumped up to the nearest tree. "Head's up!" Tobi shouted.

After they had jumped from tree to tree for a while, Tobi broke the silence again. "Why did you what to join anyway?"

It was a while before she answered.

"I want to prove myself." Sakura simply said.

Tobi took that in. "And why would you want to?"

Sakura took a deep breath. "Because," She gritted her teeth. "I. Want. To."

Her companion chuckled.

"What?"

"You're stubborn, you are."

"I am?" Sakura looked at him brows burrowed.

Tobi just laughed and continued chatting about nonsense things. 

Back at the tower, Konan was pulling a comment out of Pein.

"-do you think?"

"Hey, she looked real angry back there. I had to literally back away." Deidara chimed in.

Kisame rolled his eyes. "That's because you pushed it too far."

"Heh."

"The lady's got some guts I say. And that punch! Did you see the wall? And she only used a bit of her little chakra on that. Hey, how do you think she'll do? She doesn't have enough chakra, y'know." Hidan leaned back on the couch.

"Are you forgetting she killed Sasori?" Kakuzu glared at their leader.

"No, I didn't. And she'll do fine. She had this… In her eyes…" Pein went out of the window and disappeared through the relentless pouring of rain.

"He means the evil glint in her eyes, right?" Hidan asked.

* * *

><p>Nobody bothered to answer.<p>

Naruto's training was improving. A bit.

"Naruto! You have to maintain focus! You idiot!"

"I'm doing my best, Pervy-Sage!"

"Naruto, why don't you try clearing you're mind of unimportant things a little?" Kakashi advised.

"Sakura-chan isn't unimportant!" Naruto shouted angrily. The little wind gathering up his palm died away.

"Oh. So you're thinking of girls, eh Naruto? You're learning!" Jiraiya smiled sheepishly.

"Not in that way, you old pervert!"

"Who are you calling pervert?" Jiraiya kicked Naruto's shins sending him crashing down somewhere in the village.

He sighed. "That kid…" He said while shaking his head.

Kakashi looked in the direction Naruto fell. "You still didn't beat Sakura's record…" 

* * *

><p>Three days after Pein sent Sakura and Tobi to kill an acquaintance of his, they finally came back, apparently in the middle of the night, and Tobi was so noisy he woke up everyone. This had him receive multiple punches on the head.<p>

"-and Sakura-chan was so great! You didn't see her kicking and smashing." Tobi was saying enthusiastically while rubbing the top of his head.

"Kicking and smashing?" Kisame asked, looking at Sakura.

"Apparently, he had a few of his fellow ninjas meet him while still a few miles away from the village. So we killed them all." Sakura shrugged.

"We killed them? _**We**_? Don't you mean you, Sakura-chan? You did all the work! Especially when that-…" As Tobi relayed what happened, Itachi chance a glance at Sakura. She had bruises and cuts, but otherwise she's alright. The only disturbing thing is she's blood-soaked. Her clothes and hair had splashes of blood on them that he was sure whoever she killed was really unfortunate to be killed by her. And her eyes had a hint of thirst in them.

Konan was scrutinizing Sakura too. She was actually really mad that she let her hair be so dirty.

"Come on Sakura, let's get you cleaned up." She clutched at her arm, but Sakura stayed on the spot.

"Wait." And she looked pointedly at Pein. "Well?"

Pein looked back at her, eyes skeptical. "Well? You did you're job. And I have a feeling you enjoyed it."

"Huh?"

"Have you seen yourself?"

Sakura looked down at her clothes. It had blood in them. Too much blood. She had cuts on her arms as well.

"So? What does it matter?" Sakura looked at everyone.

Tobi stopped talking. Itachi looked away and closed his eyes. The others just stared.

Hidan was the first to break the silence. He walked over to Sakura and put an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah! What does it matter? You did awesome!" He said in a boisterous voice, as if daring everyone there to disagree. And he winked at her.

Deidara raised his eyebrows but grinned. "You would be a nice replacement for Sasori-sama."

Tobi whined. "Hey! I'm your partner!"

"So? We can have three on the team. Besides you annoy me to death."

"Hey!"

As Tobi tackle Deidara, Pein chose that moment to slip something in Sakura's hand.

"Here." And then he walked away.

She held in her hand an Akatsuki ring. At the sight of it, Sakura trembled but held onto it. This would be her ninja id from now on. Or until it happens.

Konan was still clutching her arm and was tugging it impatiently. "Come on. Clean up, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah…" And she let herself be led away. 

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha knew this would come. He had been waiting for this. Now that he got what he needs, he can't just let Orochimaru take his body like that. Soon, it would be over.<p>

He walked out of his room and started down the hall in the direction of the room in where Orochimaru lay weak. As he reached the door, he didn't bother to knock.

Orochimaru, lying down on his bed, sensed his chakra and cold only chuckle as he saw him getting nearer. "Sasuke. What a pleasant surprise. Visiting me now, is it?"

The room was lit only by candles, so it was dim. But even in the shadows, Orochimaru could see Sasuke's glare.

"What? Here to talk about your- ah- previous meeting with your dear old friends?" He asked, and then coughed.

Sasuke's glare intensified. "Shut up."

"Touchy, are we? Orochimaru taunted. He just loves to tease Sasuke. After all, once he took over his body, Sasuke would never glare at him like that anymore.

Sasuke's hand closed around his katana. "I didn't come here to talk."

"Then what do you want?"

In a flash, Sasuke was behind him, his katana poised above his throat.

Orochimaru's slit eyes narrowed. "Betrayal, Sasuke? Don't forget you came to me. You asked for my help. And I gave that. You agreed to give what I want in return."

The katana grazed his skin. "And I just thought, if you take over my body any day now, I wouldn't be able to kill Itachi, now would I?"

"My dear Sasuke… Don't worry. I myself can do that for you."

At that, Sasuke's anger flared. He sliced his mentor's throat. "Not a chance. I would kill him myself."

He stared down at the bloodied corpse. Without blinking, he put his katana back into its sheath, and headed for the door. But before he could move any further, a sound that sent his anger flaring back up was heard.

Looking back, he saw Orochimaru's neck elongate and his face turn into a snake's face. His body burst into pieces as the thickness of the flesh coming out was too thick. Sasuke realized that that wasn't Orochimaru's neck. It was his body.

_No surprises there. _He thought. _He was always a snake. This just proves it._

His unsheathed his katana again and began running towards Orochimaru.

The snake, or Orochimaru hissed, but Sasuke could hear his words clearly in his mind.

"Your body is mine, Sasuke!"

Sasuke jumped at the snake, landing on the back of its head. He pierced his katana through, and ran it down the snake's body. The snake wriggled and hissed, trying to squash Sasuke with its tail.

When that didn't work, he began to grab at him in all directions, trashing the place. Sasuke sliced and sliced. The snake's words rang inside his head again. "Mine!"

"Are you that gay? I don't really like men. Especially snakes." He yelled.

The snake hissed and trashed more. 

Kabuto was in his room boiling his master's medicines when he heard the ruckus. His eyes widened then whispered, "It's time. Good thing. Master Orochimaru's getting weaker by the minute."

And he headed out to see for himself what's happening. 

Clearly, it was not good; the snake had managed to wrap its tail on Sasuke's torso. Sasuke did his best to wriggle out, but no such luck. The snake squeezes him further every time he does so.

The snake hissed and Sasuke heard Orochimaru's slithering voice in his head. "You're not going anywhere Sasuke… I've waited too long for this!" Sasuke looked at the snake's eyes, and found himself in another world.

He was standing in something like wash soap inside a red dimension. It was also surrounded by red and black smoke, but Sasuke could see clearly. In the middle stood something that he sees is the source of the smoke.

As he got nearer, something bubbled out of the ground beneath him. And he saw it was faces. And he realized immediately, this is where Orochimaru will take his body.

Orochimaru came out of the ground just like the faces, and his eyes glinted at the sight of his new body replacement. "Like it Sasuke?"

Then one by one, the bodies of the faces Sasuke saw emerged, and clung to him. They began wrapping themselves around him and pulling him down. Sasuke was calm all the while. He didn't say anything. But just before he went completely down, he activated his Sharingan. 

Kabuto heard loud thumps and knew he must hurry. The process must be complete. He panted upon reaching his master's room and seeing that the door was ajar, he peered, saw Sasuke standing in the middle of the room, the snake's chopped body was scattered about.

Kabuto suppressed a gasp. _Did-did he?_

Sasuke put his katana back to his side, turned around and walked to the door. He sensed Kabuto's chakra, but ignored it and continued walking. As he pass him, Kabuto's eyes narrowed.

"He didn't get you, did he?" His voice was harsh.

Sasuke stopped and turned to him. "No." He smirked, and resumed walking.

Kabuto couldn't believe it. He entered the room, and upon seeing his master's sliced up corpse, his doubts went away. For a moment, he looked devastated. And then, he smiled. 

Sasuke trudged into the room where Orochimaru kept his experiments. He punched one large glass case, and water poured out.

"Suigetsu. I need your help."

Said man stepped out of the broken glass and grinned. "Sasuke."

"Come on." Sasuke had already stepped out of the room. "We need to get Karin and Jugo as well."

Suigetsu followed Sasuke out. "And who are the two?"

"Somebody we need."

"But I thought you need me?" Suigetsu asked, disappointed.

"Yeah, and I need two more. Now shut up and get something to cover you up."

Suigetsu smiled, showing off shark teeth. "Alright. Thanks a bunch for getting me out there. The water's real filthy inside. So it means you killed Orochimaru, right?"

Sasuke ignored his question but Suigetsu know well. He smiled even wider. 

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>How's that? I'm sorry for the scenes where Sasuke was inside Orochimaru. I don't really know what the squishy stuff in the episode is… Sorry for the fight scenes as well. Gomen ne… 

Oh and what does the writing in the Akatsuki ring means? 

Oh and this chapter's a treat, FFN's being bitchy at me that I cannot log in at most times... And I'm such a computer-lover this days that I actually spent most of my day in front of it. I'll have the next chapters up and coming! Please tell me if this story's already disappointing you.. 

Feedbacks and suggestions anyone? Our friend, 'Review Button' has been lonely these days. Care to make him happy?


	8. Chapter 8

A month and a half had passed since Sakura was taken. And Shikamaru, Neji, and Sai were still out looking for signs of her. But Naruto didn't know that. He was getting really better in practicing his Rasengan without the use of his clone.

But he's also angry himself for taking so long. Who knows what's happening to Sakura? The Akatsuki might be torturing her now.

But that's where he's wrong.

* * *

><p>Sakura stepped out of her room. She had been given a room of course, now that she's an Akatsuki. Konan made her an Akatsuki cloak and painted her nails blue. Her hair, which was passed her shoulder now, she tied into a bun and let a few strands frame her face. Konan even gave her an exquisite comb with cherry blossoms for design. She said she can't wear it anyway, with her short hair and all.<p>

She was meeting Hidan and Kakuzu in the battleground near the village's borders.

As she made her way through the village, people kept glancing at her with the expression she found when they looked at Konan. She just kept her face impassive, until she reached the spot where Hidan and Kakuzu are.

To her dismay, she saw four people waiting for her there.

"Sakura-chan!" Tobi shouted even if she was still a few meters away and all she could see were their tiny figures. _He reminds me of Naruto…_

At the thought of Naruto, she smiled a bit. But then quickly removed it when Tobi ran to her.

Tobi halted in front of her and pulled her arm. "Hurry up, hurry up!"

"Tobi! Wait." She ran to keep up with him.

She almost crashed on a nearby tree if it hadn't been for Tobi holding her arm.

He let go and Sakura rubbed her arm. "What are you so excited about, Tobi?"

"Ne, Sakura-chan…" Tobi's voice sounded hurt. "I told you to call me Tobi-kun… and I would call you 'Sakura-chan'…"

Sakura sighed. _And acts like Naruto too._

"What is it then, Tobi…kun?"

Apparently that was a mistake. If possible, he became more jumpy. "Yey! We –are –going –to –train –with –you!" Tobi hopped on every word.

"Oh." That's all she needs. A hopping Akatsuki and a mysterious another.

"Sakura, ready?" Hidan asked setting his huge weapon down on the grass.

"Yes, senpai." She answered.

"Se-Senpai?" Tobi wondered, looking from Hidan to Sakura.

Hidan smirked. "Hmp. Yeah, senpai. You heard her. Why? I asked her to call me 'senpai'. Jealous?"

Tobi whimpered but stayed quiet. It's hard to see what's behind the mask, however.

"Okay. Taijutsu!" Hidan called on Kakuzu. "Senpai?" He teased.

Kakuzu stepped forward. "Watch it Hidan."

And they started.

As Kakuzu and Sakura battle it on the middle of the clearing, the others watched and commented in a distance. Or let's say Tobi talked about even the little details of Sakura's moves.

"Woah! That was wicked! Kick him, Sakura!" He yelled as Sakura donned another huge punch only missing Kakuzu by inches.

"She's fast. And she uses her chakra well. She has an affinity for genjutsu too. Pity she has no ninjutsu of her own." Hidan commented.

"Genjutsu?" Itachi spoke for the first time in minutes.

"Yeah. I just noticed when I had fought with her. She can't be fooled with genjutsu for more than 5 seconds. But I guess she had no say on your Sharingan, eh Itachi? Kisame told me you used your Mangekyo on her."

_So that must be why she was only out for two days. Most of my victims stayed unconscious for a longer amount of time._

"Call their battle off. I'm going in." Itachi stood up and began moving toward the clearing, where Sakura had done serious damage with her fist.

"Eh? Hey, Itachi, wait-!"

"Itachi ! What are you doing?"

Itachi continued towards.

Hidan then shouted behind him, "Kakuzu! My friend! Lay off for a while! Itachi's coming in."

Kakuzu nearly got punched in the gut by Sakura just standing there scowling at Itachi.

"Move." Itachi told him. Kakuzu chose not to say anything.

Sakura stopped for a while and stood beside Kakuzu. "Senpai?"

"Itachi's turn, kid."

Before Sakura could react, Kakuzu turned away.

Itachi watched Sakura with narrow eyes.

Sakura must've felt his stare because she asked, "Something wrong with my face?"

"Exactly how did you manage to wake up after what I did to you that night in the cave?"

"Wha-? Oh." She remembered. Itachi showed her horrible things. Her nightmare.

"Of course I would wake up. Sasuke-k-…" She cleared her throat. "Your brother woke up after you used your Sharingan on him."

"And tell me, how many days was he out?" Itachi's voice was demanding.

"I believe less than a month. More if Master Tsunade hadn't come and healed his mind." She answered truthfully. She wasn't really giving out information about Sasuke.

_Wait. Why am I thinking of that guy all of a sudden? Kakashi-sensei was right. His name really is taboo. Shouldn't have blurted that out…_

"See?" Itachi stepped his right foot forward. "My brother couldn't even handle the Sharingan. And why could you?"

"I could?"

_Is she playing dumb on me?_

"I don't like playing games. How did you manage to wake up only after two days, after I used Mangekyo?" His patience was wearing thin.

"How should I know? I just woke up, okay? Geez… I didn't exactly plan on waking up after two days…" Sakura shrugged.

"Hidan said you have an affinity for genjutsu."

"Yeah? But I only dispelled it. Or sense it from a mile away. I don't have a jutsu like that on my own." Sakura just kept answering and answering. She wished her senpai would step in and give her a real fight. If this is training with an Uchiha, then never mind.

Itachi didn't say anything.

"Listen, are you going to train me or what?" Sakura was impatient. Hey, she needed as much training from them as she could; that was the first thing she thought when she decided to join them. Get to train with S-class criminals. Take note: S-class…

"Getting impatient? Try this." His Sharingan was always activated, so all it needs was for her to look into his eyes again.

"Oh no, not this time." Sakura exclaimed. Good thing she was only staring at Itachi's forehead protector. She quickly closed her eyes.

Hidan squinted at the two. "Hey, are they just gonna stand there?"

"If fighting with Itachi is like that, then forget it. No fun…" Tobi said.

"I think Itachi's going to use his Tsukuyomi on her." Kakuzu stated.

"What? No way!" Hidan and Tobi said together.

Itachi smirked. "Clever, but not quite. How can you attack me when you can't see me?"

Sakura charged fists on air. Itachi moved away on the last minute and caught her wrist. His grip was vice-like. "That won't work."

Sakura tried to pull away but he just gripped tighter. "Open your eyes."

It was more like a request than a command.

"Why?" She asked, suspicious.

"I'll just try something." His voice was soft.

For a moment, she hesitated, but then slowly opened her eyes. She turned to the side to face Itachi. Instantly of course, she was caught in his genjutsu.

Just like before, she was in this vast, red world. Clouds swirled fast on the red sky above. She looked around for any sign of Naruto and Sasuke, as she believed Itachi would show her that again.

"Looking for your friends?"

She turned to see Itachi, his whole body like a hologram beside her in red and black.

"What are you planning to show me?" She asked. She absolutely had no clue what it is.

"I was hoping you'd show me."

She stared, face clueless. "What would I show you? Look, if this is about that affinity for genjutsu, I told you, I can only dispel it."

"Have you tried to do anything else?"

"No."

She looked back to the view in front of her, which was pretty lame considering it was endless red and black she could see. She thought of Konoha, the endless chatter you can hear in the morning, with villagers all around busy. She pictured Naruto eating ramen, chugging his sixth bowl in a row, with Sai smiling beside him.

Then she realized with a snap, Naruto is eating Ramen, with Sai beside him. Right in front of her. She was in front of the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. She was shocked, as she just thought of that only moments ago. She turned to Itachi again.

But Itachi seemed transfixed on the spot, staring straight ahead.

"Did you… Did you do that?" He asked voice raspy, like he hadn't talked for weeks.

"No. I-I didn't-"

"Think of something else." He commanded.

"But-" She stared back at the scene. She couldn't help feeling that it was real, seeing as Naruto was clad in his orange clothes, not red like the last time she saw him in that realm.

She tried thinking that Sasuke was also there and that the three boys were laughing. Instantly, as if by magic, Sasuke was there, dressed in the clothes he was in when she last saw him, obviously laughing, even if she can't hear their voices or laughs.

She got confused, and the seen blurred, like a television with its signal gone hazy. She tried to keep the picture clear in her mind, but it was fading, and she felt her energy fade along with it.

She stumbled, but before she could hit ground, Itachi caught her.

The three were watching them still from a distance, getting bored. Itachi was holding Sakura's wrist, and the two of them weren't moving at all. They just stood there.

"He got her." Kakuzu could only say.

Then, in a matter of minutes, they saw Sakura falling and Itachi catching her. They immediately appeared right next to Itachi.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hey!"

Itachi had caught her with his right arm, and he slipped the other under her knees. He then lifted her and started walking back.

"What happened, Itachi?" Hidan asked. "Did you use, Tsukuyomi on her?"

Itachi paused. "No."

"Then-" Tobi began, but Itachi continued walking and didn't say anything more.

Tobi shook his head. "Really rude Itachi."

"Tsk." Hidan spat on the ground. "Always such a show-off. If he dies before me, I'll use his body for a sacrifice to my god."

And the three of them made their way back as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hey y'all! Sorry this chapter's kinda boring… But I need to get Sakura a special ability. Hopefully there is this genjutsu clan in Konoha, but they're not that famous in the series, only a lone character from that clan appeared in the series. I'm still weaving the story based on some Naruto facts, so this could be more interesting. Please tell me if there are some things you can't understand!

Please wait and read 'Behind The Scenes: Hook, Line And Sinker, Konan vs. Sasuke.'  
>Thank you!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto was improving, but he had serious problems. His own chakra gets depleted easily, as he tries to gather the wind in his palm without the use of his clone and he is still adjusting to that challenge. Add to that, his emotions were running high because of frustration. As a result, he tends to use the nine-tails chakra inside him whenever he's out of his own which causes a riot because he can't control his body when the demon chakra takes over.

These days, it was getting more frequent.

Naruto was once again beginning to be cloaked in the red chakra again but fortunately, Yamato is ready for it. He used his wood technique to pin him down, as Jiraiya places a piece of paper with a seal on it on Naruto's forehead.

As Naruto calmed down, Jiraiya, Yamato, and Kakashi heaved a huge sigh.

"That was the fourth time this week." Yamato said, releasing Naruto.

"He still can't control it. And we've been doing that for a month now…" Jiraiya stated.

Kakashi looked at his student's unconscious form. _If it hadn't been for Itachi, I would have been reading my book right now._

He turned his face upwards to stare at the sky. _Sakura, keep your feisty attitude and hang on.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Shikamaru, Neji, and Sai were also having problems. No sign of Sakura or the Akatsuki, or maybe something that could help them tell which direction they went. Worse, the villages near the Leaf were huge. They could spend a week just scouring one small village.<p>

"Dang, if only Kiba was here. He could just smell Sakura and were off…" Shikamaru cursed.

"Never mind that, let's just keep moving." Neji activated his Byakugan and head to the forest. They were nearing another village again.

* * *

><p>Ino's flowers were getting worried too. Ino could barely cut the flowers right.<p>

"Forehead… Stay alive or else…"

She couldn't concentrate on her duty for the day so she asked her mom to watch over for a while. She threw her apron over the counter and got herself some sunflowers from the pail, took a small vase from a shelf, filled it with water, and slid the flowers in. She headed out and proceeded to the cemetery.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up in her room the next day. For a while she couldn't remember what happened and how she got back in her room, but it all came back to her. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai at Ichiraku's, thinking of that for a moment then seeing them appear in front of her. But she was inside Itachi's realm. Maybe he did that. But how could he— ?<p>

She got up and went to the shower. After doing that and putting on some nice, clean clothes, she went out to search for Itachi.

After trying to sense his chakra around the building and finding nothing, she went up and knocked on Konan's room instead.

Konan opened the door, and a smile appeared in her face. She let her in immediately.

"What is it? Need any help?" She asked.

"I-uh, was wondering if I could borrow some scrolls from you. Y'know practice them and-"

"Of course." Konan moved to her cabinet and open a drawer, which was filled with different sorts of scrolls. Konan pulled them all out.

"Here." She handed the whole bunch to Sakura. She stood there, raking her eyes at the scrolls titles.

"Uhm, advanced genjutsu?" She asked.

"Oh. Itachi told me about your- uh- experience. I've never heard of that before, but from what I've heard from him, it was probably amazing."

Sakura blushed slightly at the compliment. "Oh, but I don't know what really happened."

"Better ask Itachi. He has a mindful for genjutsus… Oh and the other scrolls have information written in them about Jutsus so you could know more about them." Konan advised.

"Well, he's nowhere to be found." Sakura said exasperatedly.

"Hmm. That man can be unpredictable, but where do most men like him want?" Konan smiled at her.

Solitude. Yeah, great solitude.

Now Sakura knew where to find him.

* * *

><p>Itachi was out meditating on a huge rock just near the clearing where Sakura trained in yesterday. Intent on clearing his mind of a few things was disrupted when he sensed someone coming to him.<p>

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

She sat down on the ground below him and leaned on the rock. "I-uh…"

Itachi sighed. "What?"

"I just want to, uhm, ask about… y'know, that- what happened when… uh"

Itachi could sense her unease and offered a hint. "The thing where you saw your friends?"

Sakura was silent for a while. But then she grumbled, "Yeah."

"I have searched on for something like that."

"You did?" She looked up at him, green eyes widening in surprise.

Itachi jumped down the rock, took one last look at the nature all around him, and turned to the pinkette. He sighed as he sat down beside her. He noticed all the scrolls she had on her lap and asked, "What are those?"

"Oh, these? Konan lent them to me. But I was, uh, intending to ask you first about the incident." Sakura kept her gaze away from him. You never know when Sharingan strikes again.

"I saw it visualize before me like you did." He told her plainly. "What did you really think about?"

Sakura hesitated. She didn't want to tell him that she missed the village, as he might get the idea that she was regretting ever joining them.

"I thought about Naruto of course. I was waiting for the same scene like the first one you showed me, but I came up with that thought."

"As far as I have researched, the ability you've shown me, which I predicted can make your thoughts to suddenly visualize is the highest form of genjutsu."

He looked at her to see her shocked expression. "An illusion?"

"What did you think it was?"

Sakura didn't answer him, but instead blurted, "But… Genjutsu? All I've ever known to do is-"

"Dispel it, yes. But I remember you've told me you haven't done anything with it. And I suppose Kakashi Hatake had already known about your affinity for genjutsu."

Sakura fumbled with the scrolls, rolling it between her palms. "Bu-Bu-But-…"

"Stutter and I won't help you and tell you everything I know."

Sakura looked like she was still going to say something more, but thought better of it. She stuttered? She hasn't stuttered since like, eight.

"How do you suppose Kakashi said you had the ability for it? He may have sensed it, but that's as far as he knows. You just didn't get enough sentiment for it." Itachi's voice was restrained, like he was trying to convey a different message through those words. Sakura shifted and looked at his face—the face façade ever present, but something about his eyes caught her attention. They appear wistful. And kind.

Something in her twisted. Those eyes did it. How come this man, this Nukenin from her own village, her former teammates' sadistic brother, this-this— _criminal_, can look like that? Sure, from what she heard from the story, this man beside her killed his own clan. Who would do that? Maybe someone who has a loose screw on the head? Definitely. Sasuke made them calculate that his older _brother _is worse than him. And by Sakura's standards, Sasuke's already bad. He had betrayed the village; chose to comply the Shinobi World's infamous evil Sannin—all for the sole purpose of getting his dear revenge.

And here Itachi sits, beside a mere kunoichi that is her, still keeping that stoic barrier on, with eyes displaying a hint of vulnerability and melancholy in them. He does look like Sasuke, being brothers and all. She wanted to reach her hand up and touch those black tresses, like she so wanted to do to Sasuke, but her mind registered the fact that she's maybe intruding a little more than necessary. Not to mention the guilt that was slowly filling her heart.

Unable to restrain her hands, she opened one scroll and read. That way she could focus her attention on some other matters.

-The Art of Genjutsu-

Sakura had read until she came across a paragraph:

_Though Genjutsu is the lowest form of jutsu and was barely used in battle, one clan became famous for casting Genjutsus so powerful their victim gets torn between reality and the illusion realm.. Shinobi from different villages have studied one victim and got information that the victim's mind can no longer process reality. The brain cells were so damaged that the brain system cannot function in order. As a result, the victims suffer long-time paralysis, complete mind loss and even worse, most of them die. However, the need to investigate the subject further was cancelled because the clan had requested to burn the dead bodies so as to keep their ability secret. They had slipped that it needed protection as that ability was rare, even in their clan. The Kurama clan had refused as to who was gifted with such a rare gift (or curse) and had now been silent for years. No one knows where they reside, for they move from village to village. Genjutsu study travels farther into-_

Sakura couldn't easily digest what she just read. Had it been just a coincidence that she had read about that and was discussing another subject like it? She hesitated to show it to Itachi, as she wouldn't want to jump to conclusions, but she was curious too. She tapped Itachi on the shoulder and showed him the scroll.

His eyes darted back and forth across the page, and as he finished, he had a new light in his eye.

"Well?" Sakura demanded.

"Kurama clan?" He mumbled more to himself than to Sakura.

"Sounds familiar... But not anyone I could think of has the name 'Kurama'." Sakura said in response.

"They might have changed it. They've been silent, it says there. They might have hidden."

"But why would they hide?"

Itachi had a hard look on his face. "Their precious Kekkei genkai would be stolen if they had still been loitering around, not being more careful. With a rare ability like that, many would kill to have them…"

He handed back the scroll to Sakura and stood up. He began walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Somewhere. What does it matter to you?"

That tone remind her of someone. Oh, the same tone, attitude, face expression. _They really are brothers._

She didn't bother to answer; she turned back to reading her scrolls. She still got a whole afternoon and a whole clearing to herself anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry it had taken me a few weeks to publish this. Currently adjusting to College life here, guys. Hope you understand.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. By the way, Hook, Line And Sinker, Behind The Scenes: Konan vs Sasuke is already posted.

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Itachi and Sakura always met in the same spot to talk about genjutsus and Sakura's supposed ability.<p>

From Itachi's research, Sakura could make an illusion that seems so real that when she used it on him, he fell for it twice. And she could also make the illusion just by picturing it her mind.

They moved on from information gathering to practicing. Itachi taught her everything he knows about the art itself. Only, he could've taught her more if they could just understand the nature of her ability.

So far, when Sakura touches any part of her victim's body while she 'thinks' of any illusion to strike them with.

Sakura felt the power dominating her senses every time she uses her newfound ability. It was the feeling of being free and letting her true self out. Yes, she'd been following her instincts, which would mean Inner Sakura. She would 'CHA!' her fist at Kakuzu's concealed face, didn't even frown when she was sliced almost in two by Hidan when she sparred once with him and played 'find-the-bomb-before-it-explodes' with Tobi using Deidara's precious clay artworks.

After another tremendous understanding of her ability, Sakura lay down on the grass, panting, arms splayed out and stared at the vastness of the blue chilled sky. Before she could lose her nerve, she called Itachi's attention.

"Itachi-senpai… "

They had a good distance between them and her eyes flickered to Itachi who was submerging himself with information from the scrolls that Konan had lent Sakura days ago. He didn't respond to Sakura's call.

"Do you-… Do you think that what I can do really is special?" She asked, her eyes averted from his face.

Itachi stopped reading and looked sideways at her. "I say it is rare ability. It is one of a kind."

Sakura's face lit up at that. "Thank you, senpai."

They didn't say anything for a few minutes. Itachi turned back to reading the scrolls. Sakura hesitated to ask the thing that's been bothering her for days since Itachi had been training her and helping her figure out her ability. But then she thought this is a good time to bring the subject up.

"Senpai…" And she looked at him, "Tell me. Is the use of your Sharingan the reason why your eyesight have weakened?"

Itachi stiffened, but managed to croak out, "How… How did you know?"

"I'm a medical ninja." Was her only answer.

Itachi sighed, put down the scroll he had been reading on the ground and turned his face up at the sky. He sighed. "You are." He agreed.

"Let me treat it."

"Why would you do that?" He raised a suspicious brow.

"It's the only thing I could do to repay for your help."

Face returning to a mask Sakura had seen before, he replied, "You're forgetting Sakura, the reason you were accepted in the group. It is because Pein has assumed you did kill off your emotions after that matter."

Sakura flinched a bit, and good thing Itachi was staring at the sky. She remembered the 'matter', wherein she killed through Pein's orders.

"I could never forget that. However, I do good to somebody who does, for me. It's way far from emotions. Please. I could just patch it up and make it as good as it can get."

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed again. His mind was calculating ideas. He thought of his plan, then as usual his thoughts strayed to his brother. This time, he will use a pawn to get what he wants.

"Sakura. I'll let you do what you want with my eyes on one condition."

"What is it?" He could almost see the eagerness on her on her face even with his eyes closed.

Itachi turned to her, and whispered. Sakura's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>"-very eager to cooperate. I can't wait to see the face of the Jinchuuriki when he finally sees her." Pein was saying to Konan.<p>

Hidan and Kakuzu burst in.

"Yo, what's up? What are you letting us do this time?" Hidan sat on the couch and leaned in.

Kakuzu remained standing.

"There are some ninjas from the Leaf village that are roaming the villages. I suspect the Godaime sent them to look for our new comrade. Deidara had been watching them for a few times he was strolling overhead and found the team had no such luck in searching for their friend." Pein informed them.

"So? I can't wait to see how they would react if they found out their dear Sakura had just joined the coolest organization here on earth!" Hidan snorted.

"Anyway, just guard the borders. Roam around like they do. If they get too near, intercept their mission."

"We're on it." Hidan stood up. He turned to his partner. "My friend?"

Kakuzu grunted and headed out the window.

"Hey, wait up, best friend!" Hidan followed after him.

* * *

><p>Neji, Shikamaru, and Sai had reached Amegakure's borders.<p>

"Neji?" Shikamaru turned to him. "Anything?"

Neji activated his Byakugan and search out the forest.

"There is a cave 30 degrees and 50 meters west. There is something there."

"Sakura?" Sai asked, hopeful.

"No. But it's chakra signal."

"Then let's go!" Shikamaru told them.

Neji stayed on the spot. "Wait."

He continued raking his eyes over the whole area. "We've got company."

"What?" Shikamaru exclaimed. "Who would've?"

"Just be typical. Let's pretend to be travelers. Remove your ninja bands for a while." Sai suggested.

Shikamaru protested. "But— ?" He looked at Neji.

Neji deactivated his Byakugan. "I'll be fine. I have bandaged my mark anyway."

"Not that." Shikamaru rummaged in his pouch. "Your eyes."

Neji cursed. His white lensed eyes would give them away. Somebody would know he's a Hyuuga.

Shikamaru handed over a pair of glasses. "Here. That should do it."

Neji slipped on the glasses. "Where did you get that, Shikamaru?" Sai asked.

"I borrowed that from Shino days ago."

"And what for?" Sai asked again.

Shikamaru blushed. "Never mind that, we're wasting time. Let's just go." And he trudged down the direction to which Neji pointed.

Sai and Neji looked at each other and shrugged. They followed Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>Hidan was swinging his forked weapon back and forth that Kakuzu sweared for the sixth time in a row.<p>

"Hey, cool it best friend. If your mama can hear you now, I bet she's going to put soap on your mouth for that sense of vulgarity."

"Shut up."

Hidan smirked. He was about to swish his weapon again when he sensed three unfamiliar chakras. "Kakuzu, our visitors have arrived."

But Kakuzu had already stood up and headed deeper into the forest. The border of Amegakure was full blown forest. The clearing where they usually train Sakura was just a tiny spec in these woods.

* * *

><p>"We're nearing the cave. But they're following us." Neji informed the two.<p>

Sai continued walking. "Just look impassive."

The atmosphere had already started to get a bit chilly. So when they finally reach the cave, they were grateful for the little warmth.

Sai set his backpack on the cave floor. "Let's start a fire and cook the fish we caught this morning. It'll be normal for travelers to cook food since it's noon."

The other two obeyed his words and they started to cook the fish in the fire.

* * *

><p>"Hidan. They've stopped."<p>

Hidan sniffed the air. "I can smell smoke. I think they're cooking lunch."

"Let's just keep an eye on them. They maybe just travelers but they're headed to the village." Kakuzu sat down on a tree branch facing the direction of the cave where the leaf ninjas are. Hidan resumed the swishing of his weapon. He just loves to tease people. Especially his mysterious 'partner', Kakuzu.

* * *

><p>Neji hasn't sat down and watch the fish. Instead he was looking at the corners and was sure something is getting his attention. He stood up and walked over to the broken wooden boxes. He began scouring the pile, looking for something, anything.<p>

"Neji-san? Is something the matter?"

Neji didn't answer. He continued what he was doing. Then, as he lifted a hollow broken box near the farthest corner, a bunch of hair strands fell to ground beneath his feet. He squinted at it and saw that the hair strands was _**pink. **_He bent to pick it up and as soon as his fingertips touched it, the strands glowed blue and wriggled.

"Sai, Shikamaru, come over here. It's urgent!"

Sai and Shikamaru hurriedly walk over to Neji, who was crouching down staring at something on the ground.

"What is it?" The two peered over his shoulder.

And there, at Neji's feet, lines glowing blue with chakra, was a message.

_TRAP._

The message faded, and also the glow. What was left was a bunch of pink hair strands on the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

Their faces were of pure shock.

"It could only be from Sakura." Shikamaru managed to croak.

"It is from her." Neji complied.

"So she'd been here?" Sai crouched and took a scroll and sealed the strands in.

"We better get that to the Hokage." Shikamaru had already moved and picked up his bag.

Neji put out the fire and the three of them made their way out.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I think they're leaving…"<p>

Kakuzu and Hidan watched as the three travelers find their way back out the forest.

"Why did they turn back?" Kakuzu asked, suspicious.

"Eh, never mind. Let's get on with our work. Pein would seriously kick our asses if we let unwanted ninjas in the village."

Hidan swung his weapon at his shoulder and walked away.

Kakuzu stood there for a few minutes, watching. He frowned but then turned away.

* * *

><p>Four days after Tsunade got the message, the three ninjas came bursting to the door.<p>

"Tsunade-sama."

"Tsunade-sama."

"Lady-sama."

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk and was drumming her fingers on it. "Well?"

"Here, Hokage-sama," Sai handed her the scroll.

Tsunade laid the scroll on her desk and unsealed the object. At once, the pink hair strands Sai had sealed in appeared with a small poof.

Tsunade gasped as the strands formed the word 'trap' again when she touched it.

"Just as I thought, Sakura would find a way to send us a warning somehow."

"And my calculations are right, it is a trap. A trap to capture Naruto." Neji told them.

Tsunade bit her thumb. "Now, what are we going to do? We now know the danger, and we still have to take Sakura back from them."

Not one of them answered.

"Where did you find this?"

"The forest. Part of the Rain village's borders." Shikamaru answered.

"Did you enter the village?"

"No, we are being watch just by strolling in the borders."

"I see." Tsunade had an utter distress look on her face. Then she hesitated, about to say something. "I've spoken with the Elders again this morning, before you came; they disagreed completely on my suggestion of letting Naruto out in pursuit of Akatsuki. They just don't understand the value of friendship for that boy."

Sai fidgeted uncomfortably. "What did they say, Hokage-sama?"

"They would not let Naruto go. They will confine him in."

"But-"

"Tsunade-sama!"

"I know!" She punched her desk, leaving a dent on it. "But they've got a fair point. You know how Naruto can be. He's impulsive. And his training to keep the Nine-tails in control isn't improving. We might have to keep him here."

Sai looked like he was about to protest, but kept his mouth shut.

"I'll call for you once I set a plan. And do not tell Naruto about this." She looked purposely at Sai. "You're dismissed."

The three of them got out.

Tsunade sighed. "This is a pain in the ass…"

* * *

><p>Back in the Akatsuki Tower, Sakura was debating with herself.<p>

_Inner Sakura: Hey, get on with it forehead!_

_Sakura: Don't tell me what to do!_

_Inner Sakura: Well? You're too slow!_

_Sakura: Shut up! I didn't mean for it that way. What if they found out?_

_Inner Sakura: Oh they will, sooner or later. But Itachi asked you a favor! And he set out a deal!_

_Sakura: Okay. He set out this freaking deal! And I'm stuck!_

_Inner Sakura: Oh, you're the one that said yes, you idiot!_

_Sakura: Like I have a choice. Now shut up and stop nagging me!_

To her surprise, Inner Sakura did. It was, of course, a chilly afternoon. She made her way to Itachi's room. A bit hesitant, she heaved a deep sigh before she knocked.

"Enter."

She did, and upon seeing him, asked, "Ready, senpai?"

Itachi didn't answer but he sat down on the bed and looked at her. His eyes were at their black orbs today.

His room was simple. He had a small desk and a wooden chair with a pile of scrolls on it, a small cabinet, and a bed with a single pillow and a thin blanket. A door to her right must be the bathroom.

"Okay." She walked over to him and told him to lie down. She took the chair and sat on it facing him.

"Close your eyes, senpai; I have to see the complications."

Itachi looked like he was about to disobey but then sighed and closed his eyes.

Sakura's hands began glowing green and she put them on his forehead. Immediately, Itachi felt a warming sensation seeping through his body. He was slowly reveling in the warmth when he thought of the mistake he made.

A minute passed and Sakura took her hand away. Itachi sat up.

"Senpai..."

He sighed. "You will tell no one about that."

"But, senpai-"

"I said no one!" His eyes raged and turned back to their usual red and black. "Got it?"

Sakura trembled, but nodded. She reluctantly sat beside him. "I-I have to treat the eyes then. It's not much I could do, but it will give you a much clearer vision then you have now." Her voice was low.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>After healing some of Itachi's extensively strained optic nerves, she went back to her room. The regeneration of the nerves took a load from her chakra, since she had not done anything of the sort yet. If only she had her medical books, she would have done a lot better. She plopped down on her bed, sighing.<p>

Then an odd thought crossed her mind. What if she went back to Konoha and get those damn medical books? As quickly as the thought came, confusion seeped its way through her. Why would she risk going into the village just to get some medical books? Wait, risk? Since when did she thought that going back to her home village would be a _risk? _Hell no, is she having doubts now? Did she regret planning all this, all this for the village?

She shifted, her body facing the wall. Closing her eyes, she was trying to push the unnerving feeling away, but to no avail. One after another, questions keep popping in her mind. What if all this goes wrong? What if she would form bonds around here? What if she would be found out? Worse, what if, after all this nights of planning, she would eventually decide on leaving Konohagakure for good?

Just thinking of the word, _leaving, _she thought of Sasuke. Now she understood why he left the village. The power he could gain… She saw that much during their brief encounter. His Chidori Current was simply amazing, now that she thought of it the good way. It would be a very effective offense _and _defence. And as to how Sasuke could have formed another brilliant jutsu from an infamous jutsu, she would never know. Only, that by joining the bad sometimes have its benefits.

Again, that surge of resentment shook her. The mere fact that Sasuke and Naruto was waaaaaaaaay far ahead for her to chase after them was proof that she wanted this. Her proving her worth would be something. She'll do just fine by herself, thank you very much. After this, she would never wallow in self-pity again. She would never cry for that boy, Sasuke, ever again. And most especially, she would take the burden she had let Naruto carry ever since Sasuke left. His promise.

_Flashback_

"_Naruto-kun…" Sakura closed her eyes, aware of the scene she was making. She had just come on time before the Sasuke retrieval team could set off. She looked worse for the wear. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot. "The only thing that could stop Sasuke-kun is you, Naruto-kun…Only you..."_

_Sakura kept her head down, tears falling aimlessly from her cheeks. Naruto frowned. He hated seeing Sakura like this. Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji shifted uncomfortably. This is way too personal for their taste._

"_Naruto-kun… I beg of you, please bring him… Please bring back Sasuke-kun!"_

_Naruto's smile was bittersweet. Even until now, she cared more for Sasuke than him. _

_Though it pained him, he decided to act optimistic as always. He gave her a big grin and a thumbs-up, his version of Lee and Gai's good-guy pose— and told her, "I'll definitely bring Sasuke back! This is the promise of a lifetime!"_

Turning back on it, Sakura was sure that was the reason that motivated Naruto to keep pursuing Sasuke. Even if Sasuke always pushes him away, his determination never once wavered. He would rather take a beating and suffer being black-and-blue, than to sit and watch Sasuke be consumed by his inner darkness.

And to top it all off, he was already suffering because of the promise he made to her.

_Inner Sakura: To hell with it, Billboard brow! Don't mope around! You planned this!_

_Sakura: Shut up, me! I don't need your opinion!_

_Inner Sakura: Oh really? Haven't you noticed you have been following what I say often these days?_

_Sakura: What are you talking about?_

_Inner Sakura: Pathetic: How do you suppose you'll get pass Itachi's guard and strike him with your_ —_our, jutsu if I haven't told you what to do?_

_Sakura: That was what I was already thinking anyway._

_Inner Sakura: CHA! Stop your useless reasoning! I'm you! I'm your inner instinct! Your inner strength! I'm all the things you, my dear, am not!_

_Sakura: Are you bragging to yourself?_

_Inner Sakura: I'm only stating the facts. Without me, you would not have the strength to go ask Tsunade to teach you, without me, you will not have the strength and will to kill that man! Without me_ —

_Sakura: Without ME, you would not exist!_

_Inner Sakura: Point taken. But, without me, you will be incomplete. You will be USELESS…_

Sakura's eyes snapped open. Feeling a little demented, she swung her legs at the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands. Maybe she was really tired than she thought. Thinking on some other less-pressing matters, the voice in her head spoke again, but this time, the voice seemed to be resonating off the walls instead of within her head.

_Inner Sakura: Come on… You know you want strength. Courage. Bravery._

The voice was taunting her. Since when does her' inner' talk like this? She still had her head buried in her hands, she mumbled, "I have strength." Was all she could say, she admits that she don't exactly always have bravery, much less courage.

Inner Sakura smiled a cunning grin. _Of course you do… But you need courage and bravery to enter what's beyond. And… Power… Yes… I know you want it. Come on. Fuse me within yourself for a while… I can let you feel your true power…_

Sakura lifted her head and stared at her hands. "Power?" 

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I'm really sorry for this being too short. I made this as fast as I can, cause I'll be laying low for a week or so since the exams are next week. Don't worry though I'll put up two chapters after the exams to make up for lost time. Gomen ne, everyone. And please tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto was rubbing his right arm. He had just finished training with Jiraiya and Yamato. Kakashi was away on a mission and would be returning any day now. He was heading, of course, to Ichiraku, but stopped when he saw Hinata struggling with some load of books and scrolls.

He approached her at once and offered help. "Hey, Hinata-chan! Want me to help with those?"

Hinata's face was concealed by the stacks of books and as she peered sideways to see who had spoken, blushed madly when she saw Naruto holding out his hands to help her. The books and scrolls fell from her arms.

"Oh! Uh— Na- Naru-t-to-ku-un…" She stuttered. Bending over and started picking up the books that had fallen to the ground and also to hide her red face.

Naruto bent too and help her. "What's this for anyway?"

"Oh-h. The-they are f-for the h-hospital, Naruto-kun." She answered, looking at him through her lashes.

"The hospital?"

"Y-yeah. I was helping the nurses and Ino-chan as well. The-they have been having a b-bad t-time ever since Saku-" She stopped immediately. Remembering team 7's indisposition these days. She looked up at him, face on, something she rarely does, and her face fell upon seeing her favorite ninja looking unusually dull.

Her heart suddenly became heavy. Naruto is really suffering from all the problems he'd been having on the team. His team had cracked on their bonds, unlike her team.

Sasuke had left, causing a huge gash on both Naruto and Sakura's hearts. Once you'd be assigned to a certain team, no matter how much you deny it you would get attached to your teammates. She knows that's the reason why Naruto and Sakura would go through so much just to bring him back.

Because they know of the possibility that Sasuke still has some sort of bond to this village, and to them.

And now with Sakura gone and missing, his closest friend, Naruto must be in major turmoil.

Hinata smiled demurely, gathering up courage to cheer Naruto up, even a little. She hated to see him like this.

"Nar-Naruto-kun…" She started, standing up. "Would you l-like to talk about it o-over r-ramen?" Even with her voice shaking, Hinata felt confident.

Naruto stood up as well, confusion written in his face. "Talk about what, Hinata-chan?"

She looked down on the ground, contemplating whether to answer him honestly or let it go. "Nar-Naruto-kun, I-I… Know it's been really hard on you, with Sakura-chan missing, b-but… You shouldn't be so n-negative about everything…"

Naruto looked at her, still confused, but finally getting the gist of what Hinata was trying to do. Shifting the books he held to his left hand and placed a reassuring other on the girl's shoulder, he smiled. "Thanks a lot, Hinata-chan…" He said gently.

Hinata looked up, to smile shyly back at him when she saw the gentleness on his face. She suddenly flushed and backed away a step and it was all she could do to keep herself from fainting.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Oh… Uh- uh… I was … I re-really have to t-take this to the h-hospital N-Naruto-kun… I s-should get going." She said, turning around, and she dashed away before he could say anything more.

He scratched his head, "Sometimes, Hinata-chan acts weird."

He decided to turn back in the direction of Ichiraku's when he felt something. He was still carrying a number of books Hinata had dropped. He made a funny face and mumbled something about always having distractions when he was about to go have the time of his life filling his stomach with his favorite food but followed Hinata to the hospital, clutching his stomach weakly.

* * *

><p>At training ground 3, Sai was painting alone under a shade of tree when he heard a distinct poof and a "Yo."<p>

Looking up at the branches, he saw his sensei, standing on one of the branches.

Sai suddenly thought of why the word, _'Sensei' _had actually formed on his mind the minute he saw Kakashi. He was still guessing what kind of word best to describe that.

Kakashi looked at him, befuddled, for Sai rarely cogitate.

"Anything the matter Sai?"

Sai came out of his daze and answered almost immediately, "No."

"Really?" Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow.

Sai continued painting. "Really. When did you come back?"

"Just now," Kakashi surveyed his ah— his student? He is part of the team now. He watched as Sai drew a line, and another line, and swirling his paintbrush here and there, Kakashi had already formed the image of what Sai was painting. He jumped down next to him and leaned in, "Why Ichiraku's?"

Sai continued his work as he replied, "Because Dickless always eats there and Ugly always seem to tag along."

As always, Kakashi can see almost through anything trivial. He now knows the real reason behind Sai's painting of Ichiraku's. It has been a special place to him, like a haven. And his students would be the only fair reason why it would be.

For the past few weeks after he recovered from his fight with an Akatsuki member, (**A/n:** Kazekage Retrieval Arc in the series) he had since come to meet Sai, a new team 7 member, but as far as everyone calls him, he is known as _'Sasuke's replacement'. _He finally got the hang of his silence; he already had much practice of that with Sasuke and muses about his blunt honest remarks. Naruto refers to him as emotionless, and Kakashi knew why.

This boy is a ROOT member. He was trained to be as eradicated of emotions as can be, with no exception. Kakashi was told by Naruto that Sai wasn't even his real name, being an ANBU himself; they were given codenames when going into missions.

For all the changes he could see from him, the most noticeable is his ever-growing bond with Naruto and Sakura. Although Naruto claims he does not like him that much, since Sai pisses him off, they have this unspoken bond between them like his student used to have with the Uchiha.

His visible eye creased in gentleness. Naruto always has this sort of 'charisma' that changes other people's worldly views. "Sai, Sakura's hair is not that long. Make it a little shorter."

"But it will be that long when she comes back, don't it?" Sai mumbled impassively. Kakashi stiffened. "If we ever find her... I'm going to tell her to grow her hair longer… Ugly might not be so ugly then."

Kakashi sighed. "We will. How is Naruto doing?"

"Oh the idiot has just finished perfecting his Rasengan without his clone. And the Nine tails haven't been around lately during his training, Yamato-san told me."

"That would be a valuable asset for his next training." Kakashi slid his hands into his pockets. "Well, Sai, would you come with me to find the knucklehead?"

"Hmm." Sai made fast swipes with Naruto's spiky hair. The image now has Naruto holding a pair of chopsticks and looking at Sakura, who was seated at his left. Sakura's back was turned, so the only thing Sai could focus on her form is her hair. He ignored Kakashi's remark. Sakura's hair will absolutely be that long when she comes back.

_If she does… _Sai bit back his tongue from saying anything to Kakashi that is of secrecy. _If only I could tell Naruto that we've got something… It might help… So that he won't worry._

Adding the finishing touches to his painting, Sai looked at it for a few moments before standing up and rolling the scroll. He picked up his bottle of ink and some more scrolls. He put his ink bottle and paintbrush on both of his pockets.

"Let's go find Dickless, senpai."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the honorific, but didn't say anything. However, Sai noticed, and of course, he told him quite candidly, "Senpai is more appropriate. I am still not exactly you're student since you still haven't taught me anything."

Kakashi chuckled at this. "Oh I didn't yet, did I?" He tut-tutted, and he had that uncanny gleam in his eye.

Sai could only stare at him vacuously. Kakashi turned around and started walking, and after a few moments, Sai followed him.

"I've already found his chakra. It's in the hospital."

Sai only looked at him questioningly. Kakashi looked at him sideways. "We better hurry, it's lunch. It was unusual for him to be away from Ichiraku's at this time."

* * *

><p>Hinata had only ran fast once in her life, and that was because of Naruto. Now, she thinks that's a twice. Catching up on her breath, she paused in the lobby and looked around. She saw nurses making uncomfortable chatter with each other. Hinata rarely goes to the hospital, but since she offered a hand to Shizune and Ino in managing it, she almost spends her whole day here.<p>

She proceeded to the nurses' office, where registration and health files are kept. She placed the numerous scrolls and books on a table, and went on arranging them based on their topic branch, all the while thinking of Naruto.

_He had this sad face… Like the one on the chuunin exam before he went to fight off Neji-san… I know for sure, Naruto-kun is hurting much more than he is letting on._

As if on cue, he heard Naruto's meretricious voice, somewhere in the hospital. "Hinata-chan!"

She froze on the spot. What would Naruto be doing looking for her?

She could hear the other nurses kept hushing him. "Eh, where is Hinata-chan?" She heard him ask

"Please Uzumaki-san, keep your voice down. I believe Hyuuga-san headed to the nurses' office a…" The voice trailed off. He didn't even let her finish talking.

His footsteps came closer and closer. In a moment of utter hesitance, she chose to lock the door, to better hide her beet red face.

But she was too late.

Naruto had already opened the door. So fast, that it was wide enough now for him to enter. And at the same time, Hinata lunged forward.

The result was Hinata accidentally head thumping Naruto's shins, sending him toppling backwards, along with her.

BAM!

The nurses and patients on the ground floor poked their heads to see the ruckus. And there was Hinata Hyuuga, daughter of the Hyuuga clan head, lying on top of Naruto Uzumaki, the number one knucklehead ninja. And this will definitely be a major buzz.

Kakashi and Sai showed up at exactly the right time… Or maybe the wrong time?

Both Naruto and Hinata were red in the face.

Kakashi hollered in obvious delight. The nurses garnered together and squealed at the two. Naruto was trying to talk to Hinata while holding out the books.

"Sorry Hinata… chan… I forgot this." And he showed her the books.

Hinata kept her gaze away. "Th-thank y-you, Naruto-k-kun…" Her heart was beating fast from the adrenaline rush of what just happened. She was really embarrassed. She was also glad that though her face was still tomato-colored all the time the object of her affections tend to even pass by her, or talk to her, she had kept herself from fainting all the time in those moments.

And she smiled real genuine, even if Naruto couldn't see because they were looking away from each other.

Sai could only wonder what the situation is all about. He is trying to remember if he had read something about this before. When no memory came to him, he thought of asking Kakashi about it.

"Kakashi-senpai."

Kakashi inclined his head toward him, but still kept his eyes on the couple.

"What is that all about?"

Kakashi then turned to him, giving him his full attention. His eye was looking quite serious, and Sai had no idea why. He then reached out behind him, and recovering something from his ninja pouch, he showed it to Sai.

"Read that. You'll understand."

Sai took it, ignorant and eager to learn as always. Kakashi placed an arm to his shoulder and nodded.

* * *

><p>Having invited Naruto and Hinata to lunch at Ichiraku Ramen Bar, Sai began to read the book while eating. And the least to say is that Teuchi gaped, Ayame was dumfounded upon seeing the book and glared suspiciously at Kakashi, who smiled behind his mask at Sai's keenness to learn, Hinata flushed upon seeing the title of the book, and Naruto smacked Sai hard on the back of the head that he bowled over on his ramen.<p>

And he got his lesson for all that.

_Never read in front of people while eating._

And the next day, Sai returned the book, and borrowed another from Kakashi. He gave him the whole introduction set.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: Okay so I was supposed to be out for a week but hey, I just had this sudden impulse to write this. To all who had been waiting for a Sasusaku moment soon, I'm afraid it will be a lot more chapters coming before they meet. I have to give detail to the whole original story from Masashi Kishimoto and weaving it into a web of my own making. Sorry for the inconvenience.

And also, for the reviewer who asked, just to clear, Neji scoured and squinted in my point. He has the Byakugan, but since Hidan and Kakuzu are there on their tails, he has to deactivate it. And of course, that wouldn't be enough so he cloaked his chakra. He would be smart enough not to give their guise away as 'daytime travelers'. And I actually think that maybe just like Sasuke's Sharingan, some of Neji's optic nerves get strained and his vision deteriorates because of that. Though it does not affect is Byakugan abilities. Sorry for the long explanation.

And yes, I'm a Filipina, _miss Claudette14_.

Please tell me what you think. Safe regards to everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura had never felt this light.

She was walking down the hallway of the tower, suddenly having an impulse to roam the city for she had not done that so. She wondered if she would get to meet the leader of this village.

On her way down, she heard some sort of controversy in the kitchen. She paused in the doorway, and saw Itachi sitting down on the table, promptly ignoring the two squabbling men.

"Ne, but I saw it first!"

"No, Tobi that is mine! I put that there because my hands are dirty and they've been eating clay for the last 24 hours! I want my food!"

"No."

"Tobi—"Sakura entered the room, grabbed the Dango box on poor Tobi-kun's hands and passed it onto Deidara. He caught it and smirked at Tobi.

"There are more boxes of Dango there. Why don't you go get yourself some Tobi…? Kun?" She said in her sweetest voice.

Tobi distinctly gulped. Sakura is not really a morning person.

"Y-yeah. I… guess I should…" Tobi stammered and went over to the kitchen counter to obey her order.

An uncomfortable silence ensued in the room. Deidara pulled up a chair next to Itachi and munched his food quietly; Tobi is still standing leaning on the kitchen counter, apparently not any more interested in Dangos. And Sakura was just standing in the middle of the room, looking imperceptibly at Itachi, and staring straight at Tobi most of the time.

She was feeling light, and at the same time irritated.

She was irritated for the reason of not having any reason to be irritated with.

_Hey Inner. Take it easy will you? I'm sweating in here! Don't get so irritated! I'm getting irritated too!_

_Inner Sakura mused. Hey, cut it out, I'm you too._

Both Sakura and Inner Sakura sighed, resulting for everyone to hear her loud outtake of breath.

Before anyone could say anything more, Pein came forth from the doorway into the kitchen. As always, Konan is there alongside him. Sakura always wondered if they had a thing going on. And at that moment, Inner Sakura came up with something to push her irritation away.

_I don't like that look Inner. Sakura murmured silently despite the fact that only her Inner could hear, and glanced over at her Inner's body lying beside her. It really was weird being inside your own mind and knowing you're inside of it makes you feel wholly unsure._

Inner Sakura watch as Konan followed their leader to the kitchen counter who got a Dango, but held it out for Konan to take. She took it without saying anything, though her face showed a great deal of gratitude. Always taking the part of the housewife of the tower.

_Housewife. _This is gonna be good.

Biting into the sweet thing, Konan noticed the engulfing silence in the room. She asked, nonchalant, "Hmm. You guys are quiet. Have you caught a disease?" The question is obviously aimed at Tobi, so Deidara merely glanced at Tobi and his whimpering manner of silence. Pein just stared.

"Hmp. Nothing." Tobi tilted his head, facing the window. Inner Sakura smiled at Tobi's childish antics. Oh, she'll bet on it that Tobi would actually agree to her devious plan. And maybe she'll call on Deidara too?

_Too bad Hidan-senpai is not here. Sakura mumbled, hugging her knees to her chest watching the scene play out before her. _She's also curious you know.

Konan raised an eyebrow at Tobi's infantile manner but didn't say anything. Once, she swallowed the remains of her Dango, Pein started walking out of the kitchen, leaving with no words or acknowledgements for his teammates.

"Sheesh. The least he could say is good morning." Deidara commented, still gazing at the doorway, which Pein had just gotten out of.

Konan sighed. "He's got a lot on his mind. Cut him some slack."

At this statement, Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly. Nobody else noticed except for Tobi.

"Harrumph. What would exactly be good in the morning if he saw your blown-up face, eh Deidara?"

Deidara flushed beet red. Literally, he looked blown-up. His hair was matted in places, and one of his eyebrows was singed. He looked like a kid who just played with a box of matchsticks.

Itachi rose from his seat the moment Deidara reached onto his ninja pouch. He left subtly before the explosive went off, which sent a punch reeling to both  
>Deidara and Tobi's face courtesy of Sakura. <p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, so uh what we just follow them all day?"<p>

"Yep."

"Ooh! This is going to be fun!"

"Remember Tobi, not a word about this to anyone okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Tobi saluted.

They were in Sasori's old room, where thousands of his human puppets were stored. Nobody from Akatsuki dared to even take the stuff away.

"Why are we doing this again?" Deidara asked mockingly looking at his nails and feigning apathy.

Inner Sakura or rather, Sakura glared at him.

Deidara's eyes flickered over to her flashing figure, and flinched. "Okay, okay. I won't deny I'm curious as well. But seriously, kid," Sakura frowned at this. "For the time being I have spent with the members, Pein and Konan are both tacit people. And I am telling you now that there is a saying that silent people are deadly when triggered."

Sakura brushed off the advice. Nothing can scare Inner Sakura. "Yeah, yeah. We're not going to make them angry. We're just going to find out the real reason why they're always together!"

"Well, duh. They're the first ones in the club." Tobi muttered. "Of course they're a lot closer with each other due to the amount of time they had spent with each other. Sakura-chan, is something wrong with you?"

_Oh there's nothing wrong with me._

_Oh yes there is. Sakura grumbled, yawning. Don't forget, we have a deal. Sundown, back to places. You said you'll only be there for a while._

_Yeah, that's why I'm devising this very ecstatic plan for you to lead._

_What?_

Inner Sakura shut off Sakura's voice in her head.

"Exactly. Don't you think they're more than just… You know… Friends?" She innocently asked.

The two men met eyes, and nodded. "We're in."

_There you go, Saku-chan, I convinced them, now you have to do the deed!_

_What? Sakura protested. But, wait!_

And she's already back to her own body. Sneaky little Inner.

"Sakura-chan?" Tobi pulled her from her trance, "We start first thing in the morning?"

All Sakura could do was nod. "Y-yeah."

And all she could think about was her Tsunade-shishou's temper fits on Konan.

Somewhere in her mind, _Break a leg tomorrow, Saku-chan!_

And at that, she knew outright that she will be doomed once the sun rises tomorrow. 

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And yeah, I'm back. After effin one hundred years! Please forgive me, readers. And I am very happy to say I passed all my exams! A little hooray for me out there? And freakin' reaction papers, video editing projects, loads of homework and consistent quizzes and recitations put me on hold. And as a promise, I am giving two chapters. Let's make it three, but I'm posting the second one tomorrow night, and the third the next.

Love you all, readers! Keep reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura tossed and turned that night. And by the time the sun rose, she was already in the shower.

Okay so she was nervous. She kept racking inside her mind for the little devil, but somehow her Inner seemed to have hid herself very well. And inside her own mind.

It took her two more hours to go downstairs. And the moment her feet touched the ground, Tobi deliberately bumped on her and said a forceful and cheerful fake hello, one that he made sure everyone in the tower heard. He then whispered, "Sakura-chan, Dei-chan's already on the go."

Sakura turned to him, horrified. "What is he doing?"

"Oh. Uh he's watching our targets. As far as the day had gone, they are still at the office." Tobi said in a hurried whisper. "Come on!" And he dragged her back upstairs.

"Wait! I haven't even eaten breakfast yet!" She protested, clinging on Tobi's arm. He tossed her a carton box. The smell of Anko Dumplings wafted past. She smiled.

Upon reaching the top stairs leading to the highest floor of the tower. Sakura peered through a window and saw the unremittingly gloom of the sky. It's going to rain again.

_Duh. They wouldn't call it Rain Village for nothing._

_Inner! Sakura said._

_Yeah. It's me. Miss me?_

_As if. Sakura rolled her eyes. So you chose to come back now? When I can't even back out of this mayhem you've gotten me into?_

_Hey, chill. Focus on what's happening right now. You never know, you might acquire some useful information._

Sakura stood on the spot, mentally slapping herself for forgetting all those provisions she and her inner had done the nights before.

"Sakura-chan?" Tobi peered into her face, childish voice turning worried.

"I'm fine." Sakura whispered. "Where's Deidara?"

Pein's office was the third door to the left, and Tobi pointed to the fifth door on the right side, and mouthed, "Weapon room."

They proceeded to go there, with Tobi walking as quietly as possible.

Reaching the door, Tobi knocked twice, and the door slightly opened to reveal Deidara's yellow hair. Before they could say anything more, he grabbed them both inside.

There was a fluster as they fumbled in the dark room.

"Shhh!" Deidara hushed and they heard him sat on the floor. They imitated him.

"I've been here since the crack of dawn!" He hissed waspishly, pressing his ear on the door. "And I haven't heard them move!"

Sakura shifted and leaned closer to Deidara. "Hmm? Maybe they're still asleep? They'll come out sooner or later."

"We should await here for the moment." Tobi resounded.

And for another three hours did the sneaky trio waited. After three hours of waiting did they heard the door of the room in question opened. Sakura peeked through a slight crack in the door, but saw only Konan's retreating back.

"Pein is not with her." She mumbled.

"What?" Deidara and Tobi both whispered aloud, causing Sakura to turn around and slap them both hard in the faces. "Shhh!" She chided.

"I believe he's gone outside." Deidara commented. He turned to Tobi. "Now, Tobi, why don't you find our leader, and tail him around?"

Tobi backed away and held up his hands. "Oh, no Dei-chan, you've had a longer comrade relationship with Pein-sama. You do it."

"Do it? I've taken up the first shift!"

Sakura opened the door and got out after making sure Konan is far below. "Stop your quibbling. I'll search for Pein-sama; you stay here and watch Konan-san."

"Alright." Deidara agreed. "But if Tobi slows me down, can I tie him up?"

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>Roaming the Rain Village at this type of day is quite refreshing if you're in the mood for it. It was drizzling, though with the fog still hovering lower than usual, you can't predict the weather. Sakura passed dango shops, tea shops, inns, and most civilians enjoying the slight drizzle. She wondered whether she would be able to meet the leader of this village. It would be amazing to know that he can really alter the weather of the village.<p>

She tried to scout around, looking for Pein's chakra signature, but there was none. She rolled her eyes at her own foolishness. Of course these were S-rank ninjas. They'd be a dumbass if they don't cloak their chakra.

She'd given up trying to find him. Instead she did what she'd been waiting to do, just roam around the perfectly serene village.

She thought of the time of the Great Ninja Wars. How did such a small innocent little village end up being used as a battlefield? Those poor innocent civilians. The cruelty of people. Or rather, the cruelty of Shinobi. Her world.

She walked passed more shops, and she saw young men from a distance preparing to approach her but then looked suddenly embarrassed upon noticing the cloak that donned her petite body. As she passed the alley and them dismissingly, the men stared at their feet.

She then recalled her earlier her wonderment about the leader of this village. Without thinking on it, she spun on her heel and walk in the opposite direction towards the five young men. The men, having brought their heads up as soon as her back was turned a while ago; put on their best charming smiles as Sakura approach them warily.

Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes at the men's idiotic ways.

"Can we help you, Ma'am?" A cropped-blond haired man asked, showing off his white teeth and stepping a step closer to her.

She stared deep into his dark green eyes. "I was wondering if I could ask you about the leader of this village."

The men looked at each other, and when they turned back to her their eyes where tinted with appall.

"Are you from around here?" One of them asked, his tone demanding.

Before she could answer, another asked, "Do you know Lord Pein at all?"

"And you're wearing an honorable cloak. Did you steal that?"

Sakura, her temper rising, chose not to say anything but stare at them. Who the hell they are asking if she knows Pein? Of course she does! And why did they call him Lord? The accusations were off their course, but their words strike her, hard. Of course, she didn't steal the cloak or anything. But she did steal their trust.

"You're a spy from another village aren't you?" Now their tones were disgusted. Dark clouds started seeping into the sky.

"Who are you?" Sakura took a step back. Thunder rolled and lightning boomed.

"She is a member of the organization I lead. Is there any matter here I can contribute my help with?" Turning around, a shadowed man stood just where the clouds cast their ray of darkness the most. And when lightning strike again, its most booming yet, Sakura glimpsed the face of the man she was searching all over for."

"Pein…" She murmured to herself. Pein spared her a glance, and then fixed his spiral eyes on the men before him.

All of them bowed and the blond man stammered. "L-Lord Pein! This girl here, were questioning about your authority, sir."

"Hey, you bastard! I wasn't—."Sakura began.

"Really, now?" Pein appeared behind her so suddenly she almost gasped. With Pein breathing down her neck, her nerve senses were tingling. Her conscience kept drumming at her.

_Inner Sakura: Keep it together!_

_Sakura: O-okay. Don't let me fall._

Pein then put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair in a most un-Pein way. "She is a new member, please go easy on her. She does not know the twists and turns around here yet." He said most amicably.

Sakura blinked. Is that a hint of respect she heard there?

"We understand Lord Pein." The blond replied, head still bowed. "We will be leaving now." And with that, they stood up and walked away without another word leaving the two of them alone.

And with a shock, the men's words came back to her.

_Do you know Lord Pein at all?_

And what Konan let slipped.

"_Oh. Pein and… The leader of this…village has a special connection. They have the same outlook in life." Konan had this glazed look in her eyes and she slightly smiled._

Could it be that Pein… is the leader of the village?

She whipped her head around, only to see Pein scrutinizing her.

"What?" She asked.

"What are you doing out of the tower?" He asked, his tone, stolid.

"What does it matter to you?" It was Inner Sakura who had answered back, really.

With a swish, his back was turned to her. He began walking away.

"Wait!"

Pein stopped but did not turn around to face her.

"Are you… Are you the leader of this village then?" She asked, holding her breath.

It took a few seconds before Pein answered her. He seems to be pondering his answer.

He chose not to answer her and walked away, leaving her standing there in the alleyway. 

* * *

><p>Back at the tower, Deidara and Tobi rounded on Konan.<p>

"What is it between you and the Lord Pein, eh?" Deidara asked almost brashly.

Konan's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why would you ask such nonsense?"

"Just answer." Tobi butted in.

"Nothing. We are merely just colleagues. Co-members at this organization."

"Nooooo." Tobi slouched on the ground.

Deidara persisted, "But there must be something right? I mean, what do you two do all day locked up in the same room, eh?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Konan's fingers twitch near a paper slot on her sleeve. "Perverts in the house? You know I don't like them." Her eyes flashed dangerously.

Tobi and Deidara sweared they would rather stay in Sasori's creepy puppet bedroom than face sharp paper slicing away bits of them. 

* * *

><p>With the rain now pouring relentlessly, Pein surveyed the village high up in the tower's tongue. Sitting there, unmoving, trailing his eyes over his prized village was more than enough for him.<p>

She asked him an intriguing question.

_Are you the leader of this village then?_

He closed his eyes.

_I am not… I am merely a tool. I cannot even move my own body. Yahiko is the real leader of this village._

Opening his eyes, he saw the houses surrounding him, the voices sounding through the air, and the smells wafting past him.

He would always be contented with just seeing this. It would be the next wonderful feeling after meeting both Yahiko and Konan.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And I have to say something's wrong with fanfiction. I can't log in for 5 days straight! And here is it then as promised.

Aah. Coming up is a Sasuke glimpsed chapter. Tell me if you have any problems with the story!


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke Uchiha's left eye twitched. He was stuck with two over eccentric new teammates for who knows how long. Good thing he got serene Jugo. He would have strangled the annoying duo right there and then.

"You're such an annoying little slut Karin, did you know that?"

"And you are such a mongrel did you know that, Suigetsu?"

"Slut."

"Shark-boy."

"She-man."

And they are at it again. .Sasuke closed his eyes in irritation. He heard Jugo trying to quell the two behind him.

He glanced back at them. Three new recruits to his four-man team. Suigetsu. He has his own ability, Hydrification technique, to which he saw once when Suigetsu had him to go to the Land of Waves, and retrieve Zabusa's Kubikiribōchō. He slightly frowned at the memory. Having been brought forth again to the Land of Waves, to where he had his first ever mission was undesirous.

He knows Karin is an exceptionally skilled-chakra sensing ninja, and this reason made him recruit her into joining his team.

Jugo was the origin of Orochimaru's Juinjutsu, using his bodily fluids to create the various curse seals he brands his followers with. When he recruited him, Jugo had one of his fits and he transformed intent on killing them. Sasuke had known from Karin that Jugo appearing quite bloodthirsty was only normal when he transforms.

Sasuke's fist clenched. Soon, he would have his goal completed. Never again would he feel the steady throbbing of guilt in his chest whenever he remembers the blood-stained wooden floors of Uchiha manor.

But after that, what would he do? Would he stay with this team he formed, and go wherever his instincts tell him to go, or would he go back to that infamous village, to where all his shattered dreams lay?

Forever, he would be haunted by the past. His eyes held the secret and tragedy of the Uchiha clan, his clan.

His clan was once a mercenary clan for hire, who descended from the Sage of the Six Paths elder son. His clan is bedamned with the Curse of Hatred, which came from the elder son's jealousy and hate towards his younger brother.

But he didn't know that. All he knows is that he would kill his older brother eventually, for his merciless killing of his family, their family.

"Sasuke."

Suigetsu's voice broke into his thoughts. "Let's stop for a while. I'm getting drained here. We're practically being scorched out here."

Sasuke didn't stop walking however, "Let's stop at the first tea shop we encounter."

And with that, his team went to comply. They walked for another distance, into a small village to stop and rest for a while.

Entering a low-ceilinged tea shop, Suigetsu felt more enfeebled with the heat.

"Hey, can you guys wait up here? I'm going to find some good 'ol waterpark somewhere. This heat's killing me." He said the minute he stepped inside.

He ran off, leaving Sasuke with Jugo and Karin.

"Well, good if he ever finds one." Karin muttered, and then sank herself into one of the nearest benches. Jugo followed suit and sat beside her.

Sasuke seated himself opposite them. A waitress came in to take their order, and at the sight of him, she blushed and batted her lashes at him. "Your orders?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at her flirtations.

"I'll have the cold tea." Karin answered first, her tone disdainful at the girl.

Jugo and Sasuke preferred their teas too.

The girl left and strutted over the counter with the line of other waitresses and giggled.

A group of people came in rather boisterously.

"—yeah, actually, she was a skilled medical ninja." One of them was saying. "The village is keeping it a secret."

The group of three passed the bench where Sasuke, Karin, and Jugo were sitting. The ninjas took seats a bit far-off, but they were still of hearing distance.

"Of course the village is keeping it a secret. Seriously, she's an asset of Konohagakure!" A woman spoke this time.

The others oohed and groaned. The woman spoke again. "Since our village is in alliance with Konohagakure, Kazekage-sama saw it fit to render our aid."

Sasuke's eyes darted to his right where the ninjas were sitting, and saw one of them wearing a Hitai-ate with the symbol of Sunagakure. It had been a long time since he'd seen a ninja affiliated with his former village. He chose not to turn his face their way, and settled for his sense of hearing. Sasuke's face remained impassive, but his fists clenched at his sides.

Karin and Jugo were listening now, as Sasuke saw Karin raise a brow when she heard the word Konohagakure, and Jugo was staring at him. For all the Sunagakure ninja's statements, they are not exactly keeping it a secret by talking about it within hearing level.

"So," A man paused, at the same time the waitress came back with their orders. She put the drinks on the table and bowed, then smiled up at Sasuke which Sasuke glared at her for and went rushing away. Lifting his tea cup to his lips, the man spoke again, this time in husher tones. "Actually, on a more deeper sense, she was kidnapped." He reached into his ninja pouch and retrieved a file, flipping pages. "But the reason is why?"

There was another pause, to which was broken by another man's whining. "Okaaaaaaaaaaay, so we're talking about a she. Who is she really? What's her name?"

"Slacking off as always, Shiki." The woman tut-tutted.

"Hee-hee. I was off doing some duties." The abated man reasoned. A waitress came over to them and took their orders.

"Duties? Or we're you off snagging some other guy's lady?"

"Hey, easy there!" Shiki held up his hands in defeat. He turned to his comrade sitting beside him. "So Daisuke, what's her name?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and sipped his tea quietly. Daisuke looked around him, and deeming it safe to say, leaned in towards Shiki and whispered, in spite of them, Sasuke's group, and the waitresses the only people inside. "Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, set his cup down, and listened more intently. He may have heard wrong. Sakura Haruno? His former teammate? Kidnapped? No. Must have really heard wrong.

"What?" Shiki whispered loudly, not even being careful to mask his astonishment. He glanced around then uttered, in much lower voice, "The Sakura Haruno?" The other two nodded. "I know her, man! I was there when she healed Kankuro-san! And boy was she gorgeous!" His tone became wistful. "Pink hair right? With the green eyes?"

And Sasuke needed no more confirmation. It was literally her. How many girls out there named Sakura Haruno with pink hair and green eyes? None. So far, Sakura had been the only girl he met having such unusually colored hair.

The waitress came back, bearing their orders. When she was out of their sight, Shiki continued talking; now not bothering to whisper anymore. "Now I get why the Hokage wanted to keep it a secret. That's her prized student missing right there."

"Yes and there's the too many speculations roaming around. With such a huge village like Konoha, they should have notice now. Her family was murdered, she's missing for over a month now, and without a trace I might add. I would say she might have gone now." Daisuke alleged sympathetically.

Shiki hissed. "No! That won't happen. Didn't I just say she's the Fifth Hokage's apprentice? She did not just learn medical jutsu from her master. She learned what the Fifth Hokage is known for."

The woman answered," Hokage-sama's inhuman strength."

"You're right about that, Rika." Shiki affirmed, he drained his cup then stood up. "So scratch that thought of her being gone. She's a tough kunoichi as far as I know. We better get going; it's going to be a long trip. The villages are huge and there are only three of us."

Rika and Daisuke left their cups full at the table, and without another word, followed Shiki out.

Sasuke glared at their retreating backs. He then stood up.

"Sasuke-kun?" Karin looked up at him, surprised by his action.

"Let's go find Suigetsu."

* * *

><p>Finding Suigetsu at an aquarium shop, dousing himself with water from the fish's tank, they carried on with their journey. Sasuke likes having his walk. It lets him think things through. His cloak didn't have pockets, so he settled for just letting his arms dangle at his sides. He frowned in frustration at what he heard just a while ago. Sakura? His former teammate kidnapped? Impossible. Naruto would never let anything happened to Sakura.<p>

_Unless something's happen to the dobe._

Sasuke smirked at the thought. But then the man said Sakura was kidnapped. And by whom exactly? Sasuke was trying to wrap his head about the whole idea of Sakura being kidnapped. But as always, his negligence towards his old teammates clouded his judgment.

_Sakura being kidnapped. Pathetic._

He inwardly snorted at his earlier curiosity when he heard her name. He deemed it as just plain curiosity that sprang up from boredom. Yes Sasuke Uchiha is bored. His fingers are itching to have his fingers soaked with Itachi's blood.

_And this time, it ends._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And it turns from here! Sasuke now knows Sakura is missing. And as always it didn't sparked his interest for long. Oh, golly.

Read, and review!


	16. Chapter 16

It was barely light out, the air still cool and the streets empty when Tasuke reached the village gates. He had travelled three days by foot from the southern hideout, and he was close to collapsing. Only his determination and willpower kept him alive. He had been set free, and by whom, he doesn't know. The only thing he does know is that Orochimaru is now dead. And the reason for Orochimaru's sudden death is of course, as the man who had set Tasuke and his fellow prisoners free said, the snake-man's supposed next body vessel. Sasuke Uchiha.

Staggering towards the gates, his eyes went up to look at the beloved symbol of his home village. It felt like a lifetime of being away from home. He couldn't wait to see his family. Is his son all grown up? Has he become strong as his father thought and hoped him to be? And would his two daughters grown up like their own beautiful mother, with eyes shining like topaz gems?

Tasuke held on to that hope that he would be seeing his family in minutes. However, he still had a duty to fulfill, he might have gone long, but he's back. And his loyalty still resides with the village. With a smile, he stepped onto his beloved village streets again.

Kotetsu Hagane was on duty, and he had been leaning on the shed, eating his onigiri and waiting for his partner Izumo Kamizuki to arrive when he saw a man in matching pale blue shirt and pants, like the clothes those patients wear at the village hospital, walking towards him. The man looked the worse for wear, his clothes are tattered, his hair disheveled, and though Kotetsu could see that the man's in his late thirties because of the body built, the man's face looked like he'd age a thousand years. The ragged man was barefoot. Kotetsu rushed over to him, and held on to his weak body.

"Sir?" he asked with a worried look on his face. The man groaned in response, and Kotetsu ran his eyes all over the man's body, which had a few scratches and none of them, too serious.

The man, weakly grabbed his ninja vest and pulled him towards him. Gasping for breath, he said, "Orochimaru… Dead…"

Kotetsu's eyes widened and he leaned closer to hear. The man swallowed before continuing, "Uchiha killed him…"

With a jolt, Kotetsu slung the man's left arm around his shoulders to support his weight, and with a poof, he was gone.

Tsunade lazily stamped the last paper on the pile. Rubbing her eyes, she sighed and leaned back in her chair. She had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep in two consecutive days. Closing her eyes and thinking of a free day ahead, a knock sounded on her door.

Grimacing, she folded her hands on the desk and yelled, "Come in!"

The door opened and Kotetsu stumbled in, his face etched with alarm.

Tsunade nodded at him, her face serious. She's getting a feeling that whatever it is Kotetsu came there for, it wouldn't be good.

He came to stand before her, and with a force display of courage, he spoke, "Hokage-sama. A man named Tasuke Hirasawa came back to the village."

He paused, and Tsunade nodded for him to continue. "Apparently, he was a prisoner of Orochimaru."

Tsunade's hazel eyes widened and was about to speak and demand whether the man was locked up when Kotetsu spoke again.

"He says Orochimaru is dead. He was killed by an Uchiha."

* * *

><p>" See you later old man! Thanks for the ramen!"<p>

Naruto had just eaten for three hours. He tucked his hands behind his head, and started on the direction of the training grounds when he spotted his sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei!" He yelled, running towards his sensei.

Kakashi glanced back before turning around. He held up a hand in greeting, while he waited for Naruto. Reaching him, Naruto grinned and in a casual manner asked, "Got any mission today?"

" No." Kakashi answered simply.

"Then where are you going?" Naruto curiously inquired. Well, his sensei had been busy for these past few weeks, and he'd only been back just two days ago.

"Nowhere." Kakashi answered again, staring into a point past Naruto's shoulder. He seemed to be so preoccupied of something, which Kakashi rarely was.

Naruto's smile faltered slowly. Everyone keeps falling apart. He tried to hold fast onto those bonds he'd sworn to protect, and it keeps slipping away.

When would he ever find team Seven complete and stable again?

He just wanted to everyone to be happy. He would go so far for his friends; he would fight for them, even in death, because since then, they are all he'd ever had.

Kakashi, sensing the glumness surrounding his normally optimistic student, rested his eyes on the boy's tan face. In more than a month, Naruto had been unpredictable. Well, for Kakashi, he himself had never had any trouble figuring out the boy. He knew one thing Naruto is; he had enough happiness in him to share to everyone. Though his eyes held always that plethoric eagerness, there is now a hint of longing and misery in them.

Kakashi's visible eye softened. He smiled behind his mask.

"Naruto, Sai had told me you've outstripped your ability to control your chakra well. Are you fit enough to endure another week's worth of training?"

Naruto gazed on clueless at him, then a second later, Kakashi was tackled to the ground.

Villagers stared at them. Two girls giggled while passing them. Kakashi looked mortified. "Get—" Kakashi was pushing him away to no avail. "Get off Naruto!"

Naruto pulled Kakashi closer. "KAKASHI-SENSEI! KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE GOING TO TRAIN ME!"

" Yes, yes. Now, if you don't get off me this instant, then forget about it."

Naruto quickly dislodged himself and brushed dirt off his pants. "So when are we going to train huh?"

Kakashi, finally satisfied with bringing back Naruto's earlier enthusiasm, replied, "Probably after I finish my book."

Naruto grimaced, looking at him with a mixture of shame and revolt.

"Don't you get tired of reading that disgusting sort of book?"

" Naruto, any piece of literature is not disgusting." Kakashi reprimanded. "Your stomach is full of unhealthy foods, presumably the reason why your own brain, Naruto, is insubstantial as well. Perhaps if you would so much as pick up a book and read it from cover to cover, it would do you a lot of good. I could lend you my collection of—"

"NOOOOOOOO!" He yelled. "I'd rather not read, if it means reading your stupid, perverted book!"

Before chiding Naruto for calling his favorite books stupid, an Anbu appeared beside Kakashi. "Kakashi Hatake." The Anbu greeted. "The Hokage wishes to speak with you."

Kakashi nodded affirmatively. He was expecting this. Ever since he woke up that morning, he had been having the bad vibes, as they call it. He knew something about today would worsen the situation he was in. He turned to Naruto, "Well, see you later Naruto. And try not to gulp down Ichiraku itself. Teuchi might skin you alive."

Taking the insult as a compliment, Naruto grinned and tucked his hands behind his head once more. "Nah, I won't."

Kakashi nodded away and left with the Anbu.

Walking away as well, Naruto pensively thought of Sakura's reaction to Kakashi's offer. She would probably glare daggers at Kakashi , clench her fists for Sakura was never rude and would therefore not give Kakashi the punch even if he badly deserve it; and shout his ears off.

One foot after the other, so did the memories keep coming at him. The time when Sakura punched him so hard it sent him flying all the way to the other side of the village. Time when she healed his cuts and bruises and shouted at him for training heavily without even eating breakfast. When she cooked for him because all he had in his cupboard are Ramen cups. When she was late for a training session because she took the time to make lunch for the three of them. And of course, the time when she kicked Sai on the shins when he ignorantly insulted her on her cooking skills.

Now more than ever, Naruto yearns for Sakura's presence back in the village. The surroundings looked so empty, like he didn't know who to talk to. Sure, there would always be the guys and Kakashi or Iruka to babble with, but they aren't the same as his Sakura-chan.

Without Sakura, he felt incomplete. They lost Sasuke, and he would not let Sakura be gone too.

Turning around to the direction of the Hokage's office, Naruto was determined to persuade Tsunade to let him go after Sakura. After all, he had completed his training with Jiraiya and Yamato. Kakashi's training could wait.

As soon as he spotted the tower, he ran fast to the entrance, not even bothering to mutter his usual hello at the two Anbu stationed outside the building to guard. One of them called out to him, "No running in the Hokage's tower Naruto Uzumaki!"

Ignoring them, he ran as fast as he could, trudging up the stairs to the topmost part of the building. Panting, he turned left, and headed for the Hokage's office. Stopping in front of the door and catching his breath, he held the knob and was about to turned when he heard Kakashi's strained voice.

"An Uchiha? Are you implementing…?"

" That maybe your old student killed him?" Tsunade's forced voice cut in. "Yes. After all, how many Uchiha's do we have?"

Naruto widened his eyes. _Sasuke._

He barged in, caught a glimpse of Kakashi's dull expression on his eye despite the earlier tension Naruto heard in his voice, and demanded, "Sasuke? You're talking about Sasuke?"

Kakashi didn't answer. Naruto, the silence only ramping up on his frustration, turned to Tsunade. "Baa-chan! I heard you! Don't even try to deny! You said Sasuke's name! What has he done this time?"

Tsunade stared straight at his eyes, and Naruto did as well, after a few moments, Tsunade sighed deeply and closed her eyes. "Don't be too aggressive, Naruto. And I have no recollection of even saying Sasuke's name."

Naruto was about to retort when Tsunade continued, "You might find the news well enough though." She opened her eyes, and in them, was a perturbed look Naruto could not comprehend. "Orochimaru is dead."

The statement took a few seconds to sink in. Relief flooded his chest and collided with pride. Orochimaru, the snake Sannin, the one who took Sasuke with him, the one who stands between him and Sasuke, was now… gone.

His mouth breaking into an uncontrollable smile, he swelled with pride at Sasuke' victory. "Sasuke killed him."

Tsunade gave a dreary nod. "That would be our speculation."

Naruto sensed something different in the air. Sasuke killed Orochimaru! He could come back any day now. In that case, why are Tsunade and Kakashi's face look so damned deadened?

He kept his smile intact, and nonchalantly asked, "Okay, isn't that great? I mean Sasuke killed the snake-man! He could definitely come back to the village now. What's with the faces then?"

Tsunade shifted uncomfortably. Kakashi stared out the panoramic window behind Tsunade, blatantly keeping silent.

Naruto was getting ticked off by the silence but bit his tongue. His tension only worsened as seconds passed.

Putting on a serious face, Tsunade hesitated. Naruto frowned. Tsunade and Kakashi were keeping something from him.

"If it's about Sasuke or Sakura," He said, his voice salient, "I have the right to know."

" Sasuke won't be coming back, as opposed to what you're saying," Tsunade paused again, and Naruto's stomach dropped; dread creeping on his body. "Because he would be on his way to Itachi."

* * *

><p>Sakura, filled with shame and obvious embarrassment from yesterday's encounter with Pein, was in her room, hesitant on walking out of the building. As usual, Konan's chakra was inside the building, and so is Pein's. Deidara and Tobi's were gone. Itachi seemed to be brooding in his room. She haven't even talked to Kisame for days.<p>

She sighed; _this would have been easy if Hidan-senpai is here. Or maybe if Tobi was here._

She put on her cloak. _I should not be mulling over what happened yesterday. At least I know now about Pein._

Turning the knob, she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. Almost tiptoeing, she was startled when she heard Konan's voice behind her. "Sakura-chan?"

Turning around, she greeted, "Good morning, Konan-san!"

Konan smiled. "Where are you going?"

" Out."

" I see. Shopping?"

" No." Sakura snorted. "I don't have money on me to go shopping."

Konan drew nearer, pulling out something from the inside of her cloak. "Here." And she handed Sakura a fair amount of money.

" Wha—. Wait! Hey, it's alright, I'm not buying anything anyway…" Trying to push the money back to Konan.

But Konan kept her hands behind her back. "Don't worry. We've never had problems on financial state. It's the organization's money. Anyone of the members could use it. And you sure could use some new supplies." She gazed down inside the cloak, where the side on where a ninja pouch should be was exposed.

"Yeah." Sakura replied, her tone grateful.

"Do you need company?" Konan inquired.

Sakura smiled. "Nah. I'm good. I planned to take a stroll around the village today."

Konan nodded. "Be careful then."

Keeping a hand on the money inside her cloak pocket, Sakura wandered the streets of Amegakure. The sky was clear today. She looked back at the top of the tower, and saw Pein sitting on the tower figure's tongue, purposely watching the village.

"Maybe he could see me from there." Sakura mumbled to herself. Passing the shop where Konan had first taken her to, she inhaled the smell of fresh dangos. Her stomach grumbling, she entered.

The elderly woman serving tea, gazed at the entryway to see who came in. Seeing Sakura, she hobbled over to her and prompted her to sit by the chair she indicated. "What will you take dear?"

" Tea please, and a serving of your Dangos." Replied Sakura, gesturing over at the display of Dangos.

"Of course!" the old woman exclaimed, before walking away and into the kitchen.

Sakura chanced a look around. The shop was nearly full of villagers enjoying the calm morning. Most gaze her way, appraising her. Their eyes are alight with recognition and respect. A few ninja were eyeing her warily. She supposed they were still suspicious of her, being new and all at the organization. She hasn't even proved her worth yet.

The old lady came back with her tea and dangos. She settled them on the table and seated opposite Sakura. "You are not with the Angel today."

" Angel?" She asked, curiosity brewing in. The lady must be mistaking her for someone else.

The old lady, however, was looking tenderly at her, like a real grandmother would to her grandchild. "Konan-sama."

Sakura felt a sense of strangeness. Just how informed was she of her fellow members? She entered another world with completely nothing in tow, except wits and her fabrications.

"Yeah, I planned to roam the village today by myself." She answered for the conversation to keep going. "If I may ask, how is she called the 'Angel' again?"

" Ooh! Don't tell me you've forgotten? It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, that pair of wings of hers." The old lady took on a reminiscent tone. "And with her beauty and all, there is no questioning that she looked like an angel."

Sakura bit into her dango, and swallowed immediately after the old lady's statement. "Wings?"

" Yes, wings made of paper dear, Konan-sama has always been able to control paper. One time she stopped by, she gave me a bouquet of flowers." She pointed right to the counter up front, and Sakura saw a purple vase filled with white paper flowers.

"Origami." Sakura whispered to herself.

"What did you say dear?" The old lady inquired.

"Nothing…" Still gazing at the flowers, all of a sudden she thought of Ino, with a vision of the girl bawling her eyes out. Her eyes prickling with tears, she shook her head lightly and turned back to the old woman. "Thank you." Smiling, Sakura offered to tell her name. "My name is Sakura."

" What a lovely name. Suits your hair well enough dear. Call me Mikage. Though I supposed I'm too old for first name terms, they call me Mika Baa-chan here."

Sakura jerked. At Mikage's mention of Baa-chan. Naruto calls Tsunade that, to the latter's aggravation. Naruto and Tsunade, two important people in her life, why weren't they searching for her? She couldn't help but feel a bit of resentment. It had been over a month. Surely by now, they would have dispatched a search team for her? And what about that chakra message she left? Is it possible someone had already located that, and they were already on their way to get her, but they were hindered?

The possibility of a Konoha and Amegakure clash is a dismaying enough thought. What more could an actual fight would be?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you for all those reviews, fellow fanfiction readers! And I really ask for your forgiveness for not posting as soon as I can. Laptops aren't allowed in the hospitals. Anyway, I'll still try to update this as soon as I can. Thank you. Please keep reading!


	17. Chapter 17

After Sakura got back from her stroll hours later, two bulging bags full of ninja tools, and some clothes dangling from her arm, she was still all too consumed with her thoughts on Amegakure and Konoha when she entered the tower back again.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" A voice yelled ahead of her.

She forced herself to grin like usual, "Tobi!"

The man rushed over to her and took her shopping bags. He sneaked a peek inside while asking, "What's in here?"

" Oh, plain, ninja tools, everything ninja and some clothes." Sakura answered, trailing after Tobi.

"Well then let's hurry up and put these on your room, Leader needs to speak with us all. Hidan and Kakuzu are back." Tobi ran off before her.

Reaching her room, Tobi was already coming out of it. He pointed up. "Upstairs. Leader's office." And they continued on their way.

Tobi opened the door, entering into the room to where she had her first ever annihilation mission from Pein, anxiety hit her gut.

"Sakura! Long time no see, little lady!" Hidan greeted and approached her, grinning and ruffling her hair.

"Hmp. Little lady." Sakura harrumph and playfully swatted his hand away. "I am not so little you know. I'm only a head or so shorter than you." Hidan chuckled.

"Good, now we could start." Pein stated. Sakura looked around the room, first she noticed Hidan's weapon, near a corner, Kakuzu, brooding just a foot away from the weapon. Kisame grinned and nodded at her, and Itachi behind him, gave a slight nod. Tobi had his back to the door. And Deidara was sitting on the ground, his face in his hands.

"Can we please hurry up? I'm dying to get my hands on a Jinchuuriki here." He grumbled, and blew a piece of stray hair from his face.

Sakura was standing a few feet away from Tobi, and hearing Deidara's insouciant statement, her back stiffened. Tobi noticed, his eyes taking on a different gleam behind his mask. He chortled at Deidara's grumpiness, "What? No 'ART IS BANG' catchphrase today senpai?" Deidara glowered at the question.

Pein look at them all, taking in Deidara's complaint, and the succeeding silence. His eyes lingered a moment longer on Sakura's face, and noticing her slight indisposition.

Itachi of course saw Sakura's restrained reaction, searched on Pein's face, but found the same empty mask he too, also wore.

"We have wasted a fair amount of time." Pein spoke to the room. "We have to proceed with the capture of all the Jinchuuriki's in order for the organization's goal to be carried out as early as possible."

Tobi interrupted. "Excuse me, leader." He said in playful tones but with a hint of seriousness underneath, "Sakura-chan does not know what the goal is!" He pointed at her. "And who will be her partner?"

Sakura frowned, but more as a reflex, as she was doing these days. Tobi is right of course. She obviously did not know anything about Akatsuki's goal. But she could guess that it would have a gist on the subject of Shinobi world peace.

Pein look briefly at her again, "Of course. Itachi and Kisame would be informing her on details about that."

" WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Tobi whined. "You mean," He was looking from Pein to Kisame and Itachi. "She would be with their team? But they're already a total powerhouse!"

Pein kept silent.

"And I want Sakura-chan to be on my team!" He added. Sakura could only look at Kisame and Itachi with raised eyebrows. "Don't we, senpai?" He asked his partner.

"I don't want you on my team, though." Deidara spoke up again, with an air of impatience. "Now shut up and let leader talk."

Not that anyone would argue. Tobi's antics were already irritating, and though he was the hype and energy of the group, most members could not tolerate his behavior for long.

"Now, Kisame," He inclined his face towards the latter. "Itachi. The usual route you take. But this time, be on your guard." He regarded Itachi a look. "Recent news has been circulating around. Hidan and Kakuzu informed me on Orochimaru's demise."

Sakura's ears perked right up, and without meaning to, echoed Pein's words. "Orochimaru… dead?"

She was confused and nervous and elated and unsure all at once. Orochimaru is dead. Then, saying those three words would be like saying the world was flat. A guess that can never be proven. She wanted to leap for joy. Their last meeting with Sasuke was depressing. He had stated that he would want his body to be sacrificed over and over if it would be for the development of his goal. Now, his mentor is dead. And it would more likely that he killed him. Who knew? Sasuke was already finding his way back.

Pein only confirmed her conjecture as he said, "Yes. His experimental prisoners have gotten out, or as one said, they were freed by someone. In exchange, they were told to spread the word that their cruel master is now dead and that Sasuke Uchiha killed him."

Sakura was barely able to keep her face impassive. She would not smile. She would not be giving away anything by a mere smile.

At the mention of Sasuke, everyone in the room spared Itachi a meaningful glance. He looked uninterested though.

"My resources say that Sasuke Uchiha is on the move. He had formed his own platoon of four and is on his way," Pein's voice pause as he stared at Itachi. "To you."

Sakura's eyes widened and her stomach took a pitch as she was hit with a dawning realization. Of course Sasuke won't be coming back. He hasn't fulfilled his goal yet. Itachi is still here, standing just a few feet away from her.

Pein turned away from them and move over to the window overlooking the village. "Though I won't put my foot on that matter. But make sure he does not get in the way of our plan. If he does, I count on all of you to move him away in every way possible." He faced them again, gave Sakura a fleeting glance as he repeated, "All of you." 

* * *

><p>After that talk, Sakura's thoughts are jumbled up. What if Sasuke found a way to Itachi, and found her here, fraternizing with the enemy? And then, No he won't and what does she care if he found her here?<p>

She showered, and after that changed into the clothes she bought a few hours ago. She opened the pack of weapons and examined them one by one for dents, when she found none; she put them in her ninja pouch, and strapped them to her belt. She filled her kunai holster with enough kunai knives and lashed it on her right leg, over the bandages. Her room had no mirrors, and so she settled with looking at her refection off a kunai. Her face was pale, but she could not bring herself to smile. She would now be going out, back into the ninja world, with a different identity. She would now be facing others as a criminal. She was expecting herself to fall down and cry, her knees wobbling in fright, but no. She surprised herself that she was feeling calm, amidst all that thoughts swirling around her head.

Donning her cloak, she walked to the door. Her hand on the knob, she swept her eyes around the room. She doesn't know why, but it feels like it would be the last time she would be seeing this room. However dimly lit and poorly furnished it might be, it had become a daily for her to be back to this room every night.

Closing the door behind her, she sighed. Taking it all in as she walked, she suddenly felt morose. She would be in her first official duty as an Akatsuki member. She had pledged her loyalty to them for the time being. And would abide by their rules. She caught a glimpse of Konan, on her way down as well. She remembered the old woman Mikage's words. _Angel._

"Konan-san!" She called out. Konan stopped and turned around. A smile broke into her face. Sakura remembered that smile. It was the thing that made her believe these people at the organization aren't as bad as they seem.

She approached Konan, finally managing to tilt her lips upward in a smile. "I just want to thank you for everything."

Konan was taken aback for a moment then smiled once more. "Of course. You bought everything you needed then?" Her eyes looked her up and down. She thought she meant the money.

"Yes." She replied. "Though I meant that thank you for everything you did."

Something flickered on Konan's eyes. Her smile dropped to a borderline. She slowly closed the gap between them, circling her arms around Sakura and squeezing just as gently. "You take care okay?" Her tone was melancholic, much to Sakura's surprise. "Don't hesitate to send me a sign if those boys give you any trouble."

Warmth bubbling up inside her, she squeezed too, for a moment, and Konan finally let go. "Of course I will." She answered and looked at Konan, really looked at her. She really is an angel.

Together, they went downstairs and met up with the others. Pein was nowhere in sight. Itachi was leaning in the doorway.

"What took you so long Sakura-chan?" Tobi shouted, giving off a euphoric aura. He's obviously ecstatic by the given mission. Apart from Deidara whose lips was drawn downward still. He was leaning too, on the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

They stepped outside. The sky was a confusion of grey and blue. Pein is keeping the rain at bay for their departure. And it suddenly hit her that she only had known that yesterday. Hidan swung his weapon on his right shoulder in that bragging manner and smirked at her. Kakuzu at his side, brooding as usual, who only nodded at her. Kisame was also grinning.

"Well," Konan began a smile on her face. "Off you go. Don't make any trouble on Sakura, got it?" She gave Sakura the faintest of winks.

"Nah! We won't do that Konan-san! We'll protect her, or more specifically," He brought his right arm and fisted it over his chest. "I'll protect her." He said it so seriously that the emotions of the morning busted out of Sakura in a fit of laughs.

Konan, Deidara, Itachi, and Kakuzu stared at her. Tobi however, whirled around, and his shoulders dumped dejectedly. "Sa-Sakura-chan?"

Clutching her stomach, she managed to choke out, "I never knew you could talk so serious, Tobi-kun!" She slapped a hand over her mouth and composed herself. Clearing her throat, "Sorry."

Hidan and Kisame chuckled. "Well, I never heard you so relaxed! What a laugh!" And Hidan leaned forward and ruffled her hair.

"Sakura-chan does not want Tobi-kun to protect her?" Tobi mumbled.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Tobi's referral to himself as a third person is certainly Tobi-puppy-dog-sad-eyes-style. Deidara chimed in at a chance to bully Tobi. "Well, Sakura laughed because you being so serious are unlikely Tobi. You're an oddball."

Tobi didn't seem negatively affected though, instead, he even gained vigor at the mention of oddball. "I'm a ball!" He shouted gleefully. "I'm a cute ball."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"We should get going." Kakuzu stated.

Hidan put a hand on his hips, "Well you're ready as always, partner. But he's right."

Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame put on their hats. "See you, Konan-san!" Tobi bid.

As they turned to leave, Konan stopped Sakura. "Here," She handed her a straw hat. Sakura put it on. "Thanks. Konan-san." And after a pause added, "When I get back, can you show me your wings?"

Konan raised a brow, but nevertheless delighted at her request. "Of course! Now, get going!" She shoved her forward. The others were already a few meters away, and she ran to keep up with them. She stopped, and glanced back at Konan, who waved at her. Then she flicked her gaze upwards, and she saw Pein at his usual spot on the tower's tongue, staring down at them, his left leg dangling over the edge. So many memories kept coming to her, she had no idea why. Suddenly remembering something, she reached into her pouch, rifled through the contents, and pulled out the Akatsuki ring. It was violet colored in the center, with the symbol of 'void' or more plainly 'space' written on it. She slipped it on her thumb, which fitted perfectly, before running away in the direction of her new comrades. 

* * *

><p>Sasuke was getting impatient and snappy these past few days. Well he was always snappy, Suigetsu would admit that, but this time, it was much worse. He was brooding much more that he wouldn't even answer back to all of Suigetsu's sensible questions. Sasuke was making them travel for 100 miles without breaks, under the scorching heat of the day. And if anybody complains, "You can't even endure the heat. And you call yourselves Shinobi," would be heard from him. It has its gains of course. Sasuke shouted at Karin this morning for another of her little stunts. Suigetsu laughed raucously at that, causing another row with Karin.<p>

And today they were in the middle of a forest clearing, in the middle of the cold night, which was refreshing after a hot day, settling in for the night. Sasuke had used his katon to make a blazing fire they need for the night. Everyone was keeping to themselves into their own space of the clearing.

"Hey guys," standing up, Suigetsu called to his team, "I'm just gonna go wash myself over to that river. Anyone wanna come?" No one responded verbally. Karin huffed and turned his back on him, to which Suigetsu was thankful for. That invitation wasn't for her exactly. Sasuke remained quiet.

Suigetsu's smirk drooped a bit. This team needs something. I am not brainy like Sasuke and all, but I think we need some fucking teamwork.

Jugo, as usual, was empathetic to Suigetsu. He wouldn't leave Sasuke with Karin, the girl is vicious I say, so he urged, "Go on, Suigetsu. Take all the time you need. We're going to journey again tomorrow, and I doubt the sun would not show up."

Suigetsu grinned at him and pointed to his sword. Grateful for a reply from Jugo, he said, "Well then watch out for this will ya? I might take some time." And then he turned in the direction to the river, leaving them in a creeping silence.

Walking away, Suigetsu frowned. It's not that it was his desire to mingle with the group at all. It more of an instance to questioning what it is that Sasuke Uchiha had to make them, Karin, Jugo, and him, follow him. He is still on the wonderment stage of his true resolve as to why he did agree on helping Sasuke. Of course, he did free him. Maybe that was the reason.

He heard distant owl hoots, snake slithering on the grass. Once or twice he stepped on the branch, and the crunching sound from under his feet sounded through the dark forest. He hasn't heard a peep from the clearing the others were in though. He sighed.

After a few more steps, he saw the calm river. He could hear the whooshing sound as the river pass by. Through the faint moonlight, he saw rocks littering the bottom. Nearing it, the scent of the cool water loosened his tight nerves. He bent down, cupped his hands, and submerged them in the river. Filling it, he washed his face, the water sliding down to his neck and chest, his shirt immediately showing wet spots. And removing his nin-sandals, stepped lightly onto the water. He immediately metamorphosed into his jelly-like state, letting himself be washed away by the rush current of the water. His face appeared in the jelly mound and he groaned. "Ah well, I anticipated for this to happen anyway, what more should I expect?" He told himself.

Back at the clearing, things were as Suigetsu had left. Silent. Tense silence. And now Jugo wished he had accepted Suigetsu's offer to wash it off on the river. Karin was dying to speak to Sasuke, but after what happened earlier that day, she knew opening her mouth would cause another hurtful glare from him.

So she took a firm stand in keeping her mouth shut for the night.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He had always hated girls like Karin. She was fidgeting so much that it didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke's observant eyes. He was sitting by the fire, in contrast to Jugo and Karin, who were already leaning themselves on a tree trunk for rest. With the usual scowl etched into his features, he began ruminating with how far they've travelled and how much more to get to his merciless brother. They've almost travelled more than a hundred miles. They haven't even in anyway run unto any Akatsuki member. His mouth twitched. He was more than annoyed, he was riled. Just thinking of Itachi sent his blood boiling. . They must have circled half of the Great Countries already. His eyes flashing red, he clinched his left hand around his chokutō tight.

Unexpectedly, Sakura's bruited abduction came to the forefront of his mind at the thought of his journey. The villages they passed were completely devoid of any sign of the missing kunoichi. He could've sensed her chakra from a certain distance. Or could it be that after a time of being gone, her chakra was so estranged to him now that he could just brush it off as some other foreign ninja on area?

He didn't stick around on the subject, besides he got a lot on his mind right now. Karin could sense his chakra glowing darker. Confused, she settled with just letting herself melt away with the feel of Sasuke's chakra around.

Only Jugo was ungrateful for the silence.

And he had the feeling that this tense silence will stretch on and cling to them until they reach their destination, wherever that is.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sakura leaped to the next tree and landed with a graceful stance. Tobi never shuts up. It's like every minor thing was a big deal for him. She was starting to feel a little uneasy at all the jokes he threw at her. Looking sideways at him, Sakura had a sudden urge to rip his mask off. It was giving off a bad aura.

She had excitement rippling inside her that she never felt before.

The other members, in contrast with her, had on a state of composure that serves well in with the mission's purpose.

_If I were to prove myself worthy just this once, I must also have that same calm air they were always giving out._

And with that mute declaration, she reached out towards her Inner self, hoping of getting some of her disposition. Inner didn't fail her; she grasped her hand, giving her a sort of a force that undulated deep inside her.

She smiled in spite of herself. She could do this after all.

* * *

><p>Tsunade's face was a grim sight. Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto, Team Kurenai, and Yamato huddled inside her office, blabbering on and on, discussing options on how to get on with the mission. And she hasn't spoken a word yet. Somehow they've had this premonition that they would be sent out to find Sasuke. And it's all thanks to that knucklehead ninja.<p>

Vein twitching, she cleared her throat loudly, and the room went silent immediately. As if on cue, Kakashi appeared in the window.

"Hi." He greeted, "Sorry I was late, I helped an old woman with her groceries on the way here."

Nobody answered or even reacted to his excuse. His attempt at humor was flatly ignored. Tsunade stood up. "Right. Everyone's here." Her eyes scanned the room.

"Well, as you've presumably heard," she eyed Naruto, who was in the middle of the group. "Orochimaru is now dead." The group nodded in response. "And that Sasuke Uchiha killed him." They all gave a stiff nod.

"I have called you for another Sasuke retrieval mission."

" With Sakura-san gone?" Sai asked laconically, his brows drawn together, in mere confusion.

Tsunade sighed. _Well, they've got a lot of work to do._Turning back on the subject at hand, "Sasuke had probably formed his own team by now. They would be pursuing Itachi Uchiha. Therefore, your lead would be to Itachi. Once you got on his path, there you'll find Sasuke."

Realization hit them all. Then—

"Itachi Uchiha!" Kiba shouted, his face taking on an angered expression. "Then there would be a possibility of us, getting to Sakura?"

" Then this is both a Sasuke _and _Sakura retrieval mission?" Sai sounded almost relieved somewhat.  
>The room busted into chatter once more. Shikamaru's expression was all too-knowing though. "What if he refuses? Would we persist and go on fulfilling the mission? Whatever it takes?"<p>

He's talking about Sasuke. Tsunade looked directly at Naruto. "That is up to _you._" Naruto nodded, eyes gleaming with determination. "I will bring Sasuke back. Whatever it takes!" He sounded so sure. "And Sakura. I'll bring them both back."

Sai and Shikamaru exchanged glances, and then turned to Tsunade. Both sending a message through eye contact. _What about the Council?_She raised her eyebrows at them, signaling that everything had been taken care of.

"Also," Kakashi butted in, "You will make no other move on impulse. You're going to tread on enemy range here Naruto, if you act rashly, you might disrupt the mission, and your chance of retrieving Sakura would fall out. Remember, Itachi is part of the Akatsuki. They want you, Naruto."

Naruto wrinkled his forehead in frustration as he stared at the ground. He replied with a solemn, "I know. And I will be careful. But if I find out that they tortured Sakura-chan in any way, I swear they won't be able to see the sun ever again."

With that oath, the room went still. "Kakashi will be in charge of this mission. Naruto, I'm warning you, think before you act. Kakashi's right. The Akatsuki wants you. And there is that possibility that they're using Sakura to lure you into going straight to them."

Naruto grinned. "I will, Baa-chan." He put a hand on his hip and gave a thumbs up, reminiscent of Lee's and Gai's.

Tsunade closed her eyes and her lips surge upward slowly. "Don't call me that." She said, trying for a reproving tone, but it came out as amused. "Shikamaru, Yamato, Kakashi, stay. The rest of you are dismissed. You'll be leaving in an hour."

The others turned to go. With the door closing, Tsunade sat back down, heaving out a sigh. Rubbing her temples, she said, "And you three will be in charge of that kid, okay? With all his incontestable air, we never know. He's too predictable."

" Yes Hokage-sama."

_We're finally going, _Naruto said to himself as he stepped inside his apartment. He leaned into the door for what seemed like minutes. This is the day he'd been waiting for. He showered, changed into new clothes, and packed hurriedly. He was out the door in 15 minutes.

He breathed in the fresh air. Turning on his heel, he headed for the village gates. He was the first one to arrive of course. Counting the seconds pass, Sai arrived after him.

"Sai!" Naruto yelled in greeting.

_Dickless is so loud._Sai smiled in response.

A few more minutes later, they arrived one by one. Kakashi raised a hand in greeting, Yamato nodded at him. He yelled, "Kakashi-sensei! Yamato-taichou! "

The men halted in front of them. Shikamaru surveyed the group. He sighed heavily. "Well, let's get down to brass tacks, the main focus on our mission is Itachi Uchiha, alright? No exceptions." He flashed Naruto a flat look. "By looking for him, were leading ourselves to Sasuke Uchiha. We have to get to him first before he finds Itachi."

" He won't allow that." Naruto mumbled solemnly. He stared at the ground, frowning. He knew it would be impossible to string Sasuke away from his long-lived goal when it's already in his clutches. He's also got the same determination he himself has. "Sasuke wouldn't let anything stand in his way."

Shikamaru and Neji exchanged meaningful looks. "If you're so sure of that, Naruto, then our mission will be a fail." Naruto looked up as Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder. "That would be your job, Naruto, remember? You have to let him see light. You're the only one that could get through to him. And then, only then can we bring Sasuke back."

Naruto was speechless for a moment. He looked around, to laudatory glances and smiles, approving nods; he put his hands on the back of his head and smiled smugly. "Well, it's nice to know you guys finally admitted it."

"Finally admitted what, knucklehead?" Kiba asked.

Naruto's grin spread even wider. "That I'm the best ninja ever!"  
>"I didn't imply that notion one bit." Kakashi pushed past Naruto and towards the gates. The Shinobi followed him. "Hey! Maybe not in so many words, but I know you enough Kakashi-sensei! You say things not in so many words!" Naruto yelled as he ran to keep up with them. "Come back here! Don't turn your backs on me! This mission depends on me!"<p>

Each of the group sighed disgruntledly. This was going to be one long mission.

* * *

><p>"What a fucking thing to say, Kakuzu!" Hidan cussed over the frying fish. "I love Jashin; I worship him, like you worship your damn money. What's the difference in that?"<p>

Sakura swore in aggravation under her straw hat. "Damn it! No more blaspheming in front of the food, or I swear I'll castrate you both and hang it by that tree over there!"

Both men fell silent. "Well jeez, if you say so, little lady. If you make such a fucking big deal about it—"

Sakura fixed him a deadly glare.

"Shit, alright shutting up." Hidan sigh in defeat.

Sakura stoked the fire, setting the blaze higher. Then she turned the uncooked side of the fishes to the fire.

The men were resting, Kisame sitting on a big rock observing the fire, with a fed up look on his face as he saw the burnt and cooked side of the fish; Deidara still held that air of impatience, but his mood lighten up a bit otherwise on the journey. Tobi was sitting beside Sakura by the fire, asking stupid questions now and then while Hidan threw insults at his every move for the masked man's discomfort. Sakura had been so unnerved by how easily these different men interact with each other wondrously. Before, when she fought Sasori, only one fact registered in her mind: that he was an S-class criminal. Hell, they did capture Gaara for his Jinchuuriki, but still, somehow for her, it was hard to grasp at the idea of him being able to partake in situations like this. These men of great stability, of great power, formed an organization for 'achieving world peace', though by her standards their own way of moving closer to that goal wasn't as acceptable.

As Sakura looked at each of their faces by the dim light from the fire, she was startled at the content that seeped through her when she thought of the situation as something a team would do. Or maybe, a family would do.

* * *

><p>Karin had no idea, how to make of the situation. She was now stuck with an incomparable hunk, an overly conceited fish boy, and a silent man. How did she end up here?<p>

Oh, yeah because of the hunk.

Right now, because of that certain hunk, Karin had only ten hours of sleep the past week. She swore Sasuke's going to kill her of sleep deprivation. But she didn't refuse in any way. She was the eye of the team. They follow her lead. And telling them she still got no hold of Itachi's trail was a hard task, especially when the bulk of the mission depends on her.

But at the moment, things might seem to change.

They were currently along the way to the next village. The sun was setting, its last rays of light streaming over the rooftops. Civilians ran along, finishing their work for the day. They pay no attention to the Shinobi passing in sullen silence.

They soon find their way to the forest border, jumping on the first tree branch they came upon. As they leaped, the silence ensued, not one of them bothering to break it.

Karin was so sure that this next village would be no different. Besides, how many have they scoured and searched already? This brother her Sasuke spoke of was probably a fine Shinobi, if he could've hidden from Sasuke for so long. It had gotten her curious, as to why Sasuke was so determined to find him. Not only that, but to kill him too. What exactly is hidden in his family's past?

Ahead, fog was appearing, the temperature dropping a few degrees. They could smell the scent of wet earth and rain.

"Rain Village!" Suigetsu blurted out suddenly. "Even from afar it smells like rain."

Karin couldn't pass up an opportunity. "That's why it's called Rain Village, you idiot."

Suigetsu scoffed. "Tch."

Sasuke didn't even react. How would he react to that statement? Karin was picking up on her last thoughts, when suddenly she felt various very faint chakras, and one particularly stood out. Somehow, it seemed so familiar to her. She reached out her senses, varying left and right, until she came to a halt as it came through. That feeble, powerful chakra she sensed is very similar to Sasuke's chakra signature.

"Sasuke!"

Karin stopped on a tree branch, closed her eyes, and focus on a certain spot in the village. The chakra signatures still lingered at the entrance gates.

"I found a trail! This way, hurry!" Karin cried out, and without waiting for a reply, sprang from her branch. Finally, they've got a trail. Moving at top speed, Sasuke asked from behind her, "Karin, how far?"

" Hundred and fifteen meters, hurry! The chakra's faint, if we move faster we can catch its direction." She hollered back.

They nodded, and up their speed, the wind swooshing behind them. Somehow, Karin could now sense two more powerful chakras looming into the middle village area. These ones, however, were on full force. These were only one of the times she thanked Kami for her ability. Sensing chakra at a great distance when other couldn't is the best thing since sliced bread.

As they got closer, Karin could sense a deep concentration of chakra from the same spot where the two chakras are standing. And somehow one of the two chakras cloaked the whole village—

"—in the form of rain…" she voiced out her thought. She turned to the men behind her. "The village is under surveillance, we must not be seen."

" That would be no problem." Suigetsu breathed out.

"It would be. That rain is not your ordinary rainfall; it is a kind of jutsu, keeping tabs on everyone in the village. The entrance gates are unguarded. I assume everyone going in or out are monitored in that rain. I sense deep chakra draping over the whole village." Karin once again reached out, but not too far. Whoever is the leader of the village, they might be the ones performing this jutsu.

The fog was closing in around them. Taking note of their surroundings, she shrouded her chakra, and sensed the others conceal theirs too. Finally, they could see the village's profile. It was similar to any other village she had gone to, only; a tower was outlined in the fog. She was right; the gates were unguarded. Mist formed in Karin's glasses, and she quickly wiped it away. Twenty feet, and the two chakras she sensed a while ago tensed. Stretching her senses just a little bit farther, the vague chakra, possibly belonging to Sasuke's kin, was still stuck on to the air, along with the others, advancing to the left.

"Left!" Karin directed. In swift movements, they each turn as said. After a pregnant pause, Karin uttered a sigh. She didn't realize she was holding her breath. They've finally got a lead. And to sum it all up, Sasuke fall back to catch up with her pace and indifferently said to her, "Good work, Karin."

She nodded, a light pink dusting her cheeks. "From here on, we head north. That chakra only pointed in this direction. That means he might have passed along here."

"We can search for another guide as we move." Sasuke said again, eyes forward.

Karin looked sideways at him. "He has company."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and frowned. "We can wipe them easily. But my brother is mine to defeat. Alone." The enormity of his words sent the hairs on the back of Karin's neck stand on end.

* * *

><p>The three groups have been running here and there, unknowingly searching for one another. Team Hebi, now with Sasuke more absorbed with fulfilling his goal, was, unfortunately taking a huge leap in tracking down Akatsuki. Akatsuki, in turn, has no clue as of yet of Hebi's accomplishment, they had, however gotten close to the country where Takigakure is hidden, where they would separate to their different own routes. Deidara and Tobi would stay on Takigakure to capture the seven-tails, Fū; Kisame, Sakura, and Itachi then would turn paths off to the hidden village of the Land of Earth for their designated Jinchuuriki. Hidan and Kakuzu would go forth to the Land of fire, for another attempt on the nine-tailed fox kid.<p>

The Itachi search team also just had its share of achievement with the given mission. As they travel northwest of the Fire Country, they caught Sasuke Uchiha's scent itself. Akamaru sniffed, and Kiba give directions. The scent tracking duo was taking the spotlight for this mission, it seems. Kiba had smelled Sasuke in a distance; they didn't even have to search for the older Uchiha's trail because they've got a lead to the former. Naruto had him sniff Sasuke's old genin headband before they left the village in case of a possible feat like this. Naruto gathered his sleeping bag away for the night. He could hardly sit still, let alone sleep, what's the point of lying there?

The stars are out for the night. The cool breeze seeping in through his orange sweater was gratifying. He watched as his companions snuck away on their sleep, scattered around the clearing in their sleeping bags. Shino was leaning onto a tree trunk next to near Shikamaru, a blanket covering his torso. Naruto planned to sneak a peek on Shino's face while he was asleep, but his jaw dropped when he saw that his glasses were still leaning on the bridge of his nose, hiding his mysterious eyes even while asleep.

He smiled in nostalgia. If this would have been any other mission, Sakura would be in her sleeping bag a few feet away from his. Come to think of it, maybe he wouldn't even be awake at this late hour. Or maybe they could, only to be swapping stories of everyday chatter in the village. He was so wrapped up in his wishful thinking that when he turned around in glumness, he almost smacked into Sai.

"Sai!"

" Sshh…" Sai held a finger to his lips, turning to see if Naruto's exclamation disturbed anyone. None. He turned back to him and asked, "Why aren't you sleeping? It's late."

" Hmp." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, "I should ask you the same thing."

" I went for a walk."

" In these woods?" Naruto gave him a, you're-freaking-kidding-me look, "At this time of night?"

Sai tilted his head in question. "Does it matter why I walk?"

He looked around the clearing and noticed there was no more light to the small bonfire. He decided the light from the stars will do. "No." Naruto made a face at Sai's ignorance. "What do they teach you in ROOT anyway? You seem so clueless on so many things."

Sai sat down under a tree, pulled out his picture book and began flipping pages. Naruto took this as a blatant snub to his question and repeated, "Hey, I asked you! Don't go ignoring me!"

"Sshh!" Sai hushed. Naruto sat down beside him. The ROOT member flicked another page, Naruto throwing a glance at it and saw Sai's drawing of him and his 'brother'.

"I can tell that they never taught us this." Sai was looking at the image. Naruto recalled Sai's first words about the blank page in the middle of his little book, "The center of two pages were the ones I wanted to show my brother the most, but since he's dead, I can't remember what I wanted to draw on them… This is what I wanted to show my brother. The picture of our dreams."

Naruto's earlier glumness stirred up once more at poor Sai's emotionless disability. He managed to say, "Talk about a bad childhood."

Sai kept his eyes on the paper. "If I may ask then, dickless, what is your own childhood like?"

Naruto's shoulders tensed. His childhood? He'd rather take on a test with a million difficult questions rather than tell an unfortunate kind of story with someone like Sai. But then, he is part of Team Kakashi now, there'd be lots of occasions he'd ask even with Sai not a prying type of person. He told himself this would be a great transition to stabilize Team Kakashi's new bonds.

"Well, what can I say? I was a very talented genius who every guy in school envies and every girl has a crush on. That's why Sasuke chose me as his rival." Naruto hid his nerves by letting out a fake laugh.

It didn't fool Sai though, being a certain master of fakery, he could see through Naruto's tricks. He was someone who wanted attention. He tries to put his real feelings in the form of a stupid act. Unlike him, who was trained to not show any real feelings towards anyone, Naruto had been an upbeat, encouraging kid whose real self has been in every single act he did. Contradicting the Shinobi rules, he used his personal feelings to guide him as a ninja. That's what he had observed in his actions during his time with Team Seven.

"Really," Sai's tone was sarcastic.

"Really!" Naruto cried out.

"I read once in a book that when you ask someone and they reply in high pitch tones, they're lying."

"Oh yeah? Well you can shove that stupid book up your ass, because it's damn wrong! It's worthless!" Naruto retorted angrily, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"I don't understand. Why would I shove a book in my ass? It's a tiny hole, and the book wouldn't fit in." Sai tilted his head. Naruto can be so confounding at times.

Naruto slapped a hand to his forehead. "Arrgh! Forget it." He raised his hands in the air in gesture of defeat. Then he sobered up so suddenly. "I wish Sakura-chan was here."

Sai knew what that feeling is, melancholy. He read about in another book from the library, and it said it does good to say reassuring things to people. He didn't know about reassuring, but he got the point in there, that somehow you have to lift that person's mood.

"She will be. Soon enough." Sai said, with a small hint of forced smile. When Naruto turned around at his words, he saw his lips kirk upwards, and at that moment, a goal planted itself into his mind; bring back Sakura-san.

The next morning, awakened by the continuous barking courtesy of Akamaru, they set off groggily towards their quest. Driven by Naruto's simple revelation of him missing Sakura, Sai determined to not only bring back Sakura, he would also try in the future to learn more about bonds.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Soon, they reached the outskirts of country where Takigakure resides. One good thing Sakura is thankful for is the fact that they would first be taking care of the five-tailed Jinchuuriki in the Hidden Stone Village. Then she could lay out her plan in perfect disguise. But what she didn't know is what's heading their way.

Itachi felt a sudden chill on the back of his neck, and he knew they must be close. Keeping his expression impassive, he tipped his straw hat and sent a fleeting glance over to Sakura, who was absorbed into her own thoughts, pretending to be listening to Tobi's blab. His eyes narrowed. As soon as they got to the turning point, his plan will finally get into action.

"Hey, guys, Tobi's dead-tired. Mind if we rest a bit?" Tobi grumbled as the team took the forest path to the Hidden Village.

"Shut it, Tobi," Deidara grouched. Any more of that Tobi chatter and he's going to rip his own ears off.

"But Tobi's thirsty!"

" Go drink in a river you half-wit." Tobi didn't respond, but Itachi could swore he heard him blew a silent raspberry behind his mask. Childish.

"Deidara lay off him a bit, will ya?" Kisame really appreciated Tobi's perky attitude, as oppose to a gloomy organization like theirs.

"Psh." On Deidara's part though, he would have loved the masked man, if he would just shut his mouth every now and then.

Sakura chuckled. "Come on guys, give each other a break. Tobi's only trying to lighten up our moods." She gave Tobi a wink. Tobi stuttered something that sounded like, "Yeah."

Sakura gave him a small pat on the shoulder. "And besides, we've been travelling for most of the day. We deserve a rest."

"Ha! If Pein could hear you now, no doubt he'll fucking glare at you and keep us from resting a week more." Hidan joined in. He's got no regard for the man.

After more bickering, they'd decided to stop by the nearest tea shop, if they'd find one. Sakura pointed out at once that at their attire, villagers would find out about who they are, to which the other guys laughed at.

"Oh, don't worry, Tiny," Kisame assured her, "that's why we have this hats." He laid a finger on the hat. "We just have to conceal our chakra, for extra precaution from the village shinobi. The villagers won't suspect a thing."

They took their rest at the tea shop, scaring a few waitresses with Hidan's scythe. Sakura had stood up and spoken to them warmly, causing no more suspicion on the ladies' part.

As evening came, they continued to walk the distance to the Hidden Village itself, and as they could finally make out the village light's, they set up camp on a small bush-laden clearing. And as the others cluttered on the cramped space, Sakura thought that this must be always where the group rests, at hidden clearings, inside caves, and other forest space they could set their eyes upon and deemed fit for a sleeping quarter.

She spared some time with Deidara a while. He was forming his clay works in front of the fire that Sakura could hardly keep herself from watching him do his art.

"Deidara-senpai?"

" Hm."

" Why do you always form birds?" she asked, staring at the small clay bird at Deidara's palm. He didn't answer at once, as he added the finishing touches for the wings before he replied.

"Well, because when I was a kid, I dreamed of having to fly myself out of my village. To escape."

" Why would you want to escape?" she asked, intrigued. Deidara looked at her then.

"Haven't you learned anything already?" Sakura looked dumbfounded, he continued, "Remember when I told you what it's like for us? For Akatsuki?"

Suddenly, the words rang in her ears. _We were outcasts. We betrayed our own villages without a hint of regret._

She nodded.

"Well, I was not really what you call an outcast. I was a great student. I was a member of my village's Explosion Corps; I take pride in my work. Most appreciated my clay sculptures. I was, in short, a fine Shinobi." He set the bird sculpture down on the ground, its shadow dancing in the flames. Sakura waited for him to continue.

"I wanted to aim higher. I guess it wasn't just enough that I garnered praises for my abilities, so I stole a kinjutsu that was forbidden to us. Since then I was pursued, but never captured."

Sakura nodded again absently, her eyes focused on the little sculpture by her feet. "So you wanted to escape, because you wanted to aim higher." It wasn't a question, but more of a statement.

"Bingo."

Silence fell in a few moments, but Deidara broke it. "So, tell me, what did get you to join us?"

Sakura never felt more exposed. Of course she did join mostly because of her plan, but apart from that, she'd now finally accepted the Akatsuki a part of her being. She mulled over her words. "I guess the idea of the peace thing got to me."

" Oh." He gave a laugh that Sakura was unlikely to associate with an Akatsuki if she didn't know them. "Well, it all got us hooked. But I'm starting to think we've still got a long way to go."

Sakura hugged her knees. "But, would it work? I only just got the gist of the organization's goal but it's enough to form the idea in my head. We're aiming for world peace. If we were to start a war, would it end all wars? Will the fighting stop?"

Deidara took time to respond. "We just have to find out." He picked up the bird and handed it to her. "Here, I now you've had dreams of escaping too."

Sakura took it and smiled. The sculpture was beautiful in its own way. "I hope this one does not have a bomb inside it."

" No, just clay." He laughed again, so carefree in her ears and asked, "Who left you in a freaking bench in the middle of the night?"

It was Sakura's turn to laugh, although nervously. "Oh, that. Someone from my team."

Deidara raised a brow, glanced over at Itachi, who was resting on a tree branch, and looked back at her, eyes indulgent with information. "I'm putting a bet that it was the Uchiha kid."

" How did you know?"

" I'm not dumb, kiddo." He reached into his clay pouch and began working on it again. "We have discussed you during one of our meetings in connection of the Nine-tails kid, Naruto. We know your team. That noisy kid has taken quite a shine to you, judging from the way he acts around you when we first met. So he'll never leave you on a bench. So that leaves us with the Uchiha brat. Unless you have some other romances with boys of your village."

"Very funny."

"Sakura-chan! Senpai! Tobi wants to join your conversation." Tobi now sat with them, and without waiting for an answer, blabbered away for the rest of the night.

The stars began to show themselves and Sakura finally got herself to move to a new location, to the tallest tree branch she could find where she could also keep an eye on Takigakure. Rifling through her thoughts, she went over her plan, checking all the sides of the box, to which she know isn't completely foolproof. It could go wrong in so many ways. Then, as if also by chance Itachi's little favor came in to her mind.

_"In exchange for what you are about to do, I would have to ask for you a favor. Whether you agree to it or not, I don't really care."_

_Itachi then fixed her with a solemn stare._

_"When I die, explain everything to my brother."_

_Sakura stared at him, dumbfounded. "Explain what? Itachi-senpai, I__"_

"_You will know, in time, Sakura." Itachi interrupted. " There is someone at work here, someone I don't trust. I feel this person will sabotage the very thing I have worked for all these years."_

_His dark eyes turned to her, his features stoic as he waited for a reaction._

_Sakura, however could not think of the best way to respond. Itachi was speaking in riddles, noted he always does, but he could not get a single meaning out of his words. Explain what to Sasuke? And who is the person he does not trust?_

"_But Itachi__"_

_Itachi stood, then began walking away. "Come to my room tomorrow at noon."_

"_But wait__" Sakura began again, but Itachi continued on his stride and didn't looked back._

Sakura could never understand those of the Uchiha clan, be it the older or the younger. She sighed and leaned back on tree's trunk, and shifted her thoughts and gaze to the village in front of her. What could be waiting for her there? Suddenly, a burst of powerful chakra, so strange yet very familiar cast a shadow over the area for a moment that it made her think she imagined it. It caught her very much off-guard that she jerked upright from her position. Whipping her head left and right, she found herself searching for it.

* * *

><p>Having travelled the distance in such a short time, finally Taka reached the Hidden Waterfall Village.<p>

"Finally! I'm craving for some major Z's" Suigetsu stretched and yawned.

Sasuke's glare was directed at the dark forest. He was so sure then, that he just passed something important, but couldn't get a hold on what.

"Sasuke?" Karin's voice shook him out of his thoughts. He turned his face slightly at her. She continued, "Should we get ourselves settled on an inn."

He nodded, then, continued on walking. They lodged on a decent enough inn, with Sasuke paying the sum out of the Uchiha wealth he obtained upon visiting an abandoned Uchiha warehouse before starting on the journey.

Suigetsu didn't even bother taking out the futon on the closet, he propped up his sword by the window, and lay sprawled eagled on the floor, to which Sasuke gave a hair-raising glare. Jugo situated himself on Suigetsu's left, leaving the right to Sasuke. Karin has the other room all by herself.

Changing clothes, Sasuke spent most of what's left of the night looking out into the window, staring at the star-filled sky and once or twice, frowned at something moving towards the forest. Somehow he got the feeling he was being watched.

Itachi deactivated his Mangekyo Sharingan. He'll call it a night.

* * *

><p>The Akatsuki woke up to the incessant chirping of birds, and the scurrying of rodents on the forest floor. A few more minutes later, they entered Takigakure, to be met with its everyday stir in the village streets every morning. They settled down to a usual simple breakfast of hot tea, and they proceeded to go on their way. Hidan and Kakuzu took their leave, but didn't say to where they were headed.<p>

Itachi, Kisame, and Sakura would follow Deidara and Tobi until they've led themselves to a path that would directly take them to the Land of Earth.

Even with the straw hat, Sakura was aware of her hair, which was distinct like a flashlight beam in the middle of the dark forest. She held it up with Konan's comb, saying her thanks silently. The Waterfall village wasn't so unlike Konoha. Children ran around, playing their games, while the adults busied themselves with work for the day. They kept their distance, but once or twice someone would stare up at them, and gaze fearfully and curiously.

Sakura tipped her hat lower.

They had done a good job of concealing themselves from the Grass ninjas. The Shinobi didn't even look their way as they passed. Easing into the dirt path leading to a shortcut to the Land of Earth. Itachi, Kisame, and Sakura halted.

"So it seems we'll be turning from here." Kisame said out loud. The two men stopped and turned their heads toward them.

"Bye, Sakura-chaaaaaan!" Tobi squealed, walking back to give Sakura a crunching hug that almost lifted her off the ground.

"Yeah," Sakura choked out. "Goodbye, Tobi-kun."

He released his hold on her. "Tobi will miss you and your pink hair, Sakura-chan. And Dei-chan will miss you too, he's just too proud to say,"

Deidara quickly gave him a death glare. Sakura rubbed her arms and smiled at Tobi. This man, however barely she knew him, was a gifted friend at times. She'll never forget the way he could always get a chuckle out of her.

Tobi smiled behind his mask and looked over to Deidara, who was still glaring. Tobi scratched his head and asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

To which Deidara retorted, "He won't certainly miss you, Tobi." He followed Tobi and put a hand on his hip. "Kiddo," he called Sakura's attention. "Do your best on the mission. Don't let Itachi and Kisame here get the entire spotlight." He thumbed towards the men and grinned.

"Sure thing, Dei-chan." Sakura teased.

"Hmp. Kiddo." Deidara teased back.

The three then made their way to the shortcut. Tobi having said his goodbyes for the umpteenth time. The weather was unusually warm, the sun shining high in the sky even at this early hour. Birds chirped. There was not a gust of wind around. They were quiet as they walked on, staring ahead.

It didn't help that all she could do was toy with the hem of her cloak's sleeve amidst the silence. She didn't always have a hard time breaking it with Team Seven before, though she could obviously recall that there were no tense moments like this with them.

Team Seven finally entering her thoughts, she stopped toying with her sleeves. Exactly how long have she been gone? Two months? Three? Were Naruto and the others out there somewhere, looking for her? Or, as she thought before, had they given up in searching for her? Running a thumb on her sleeve again, she thought how warm she had felt wearing this cloak for the last few months. She had never once dreamed of joining an organization, much like an S-class organization like this. She had been feeling uncertainty over the subject, as to why the members, Deidara, Tobi, Konan, Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu, could accept her without so much as a jeer? Had she been wrong in her assumptions of most ninjas?

Even before they knew she would be offering to join, Konan had treated her with respect. Itachi and Kisame haven't hurt her in any way; except knocking her out a few times, when they were tasked of taking her from Konoha. Tobi had been caring for her, annoying her, and making her laugh constantly, much like what Naruto did back home.

From their past actions, one would expect them as a respectable unit of ANBU, cold, heartless bastards proficient if assassinations. But slowly, Sakura had begun to unravel the real mystery behind their actions.

Looking at Itachi's back, she wondered if most of them made a cruel mistake that had them taking refuge to work for an organization where the only benefit you could get is the thrill of fighting. But then, Konan's words when she they first conversed went through her mind,

_"Don't you think these people need peace as the others need theirs?"_

Of course, each of them wanted peace. Somehow, Sakura finally got it in her heart to understand why they do such things. After all the killing, capturing, and fighting, it all comes down to one word—peace.

* * *

><p>Getting their gears ready, Karin reported having no sign of Itachi's chakra whatsoever inside the village premises.<p>

"Keep looking," was all Sasuke said to her, as they left the inn. They made a thorough search of the village main streets, and they explored farther into the village separately. The sun was high on the sky now. Karin offered to scour the streets again. They might have missed something. Suigetsu was tasked to check around the village borders while Jugo would set off and ask the villagers questions. The forest was left to Sasuke.

He set about on foot, intent on keeping his search productive. His eyes taking in the surroundings, his obsidian eyes raked for anything strange. None. His lips drew downward. Once again, he relied on his family's heirloom, as the Sharingan scanned every inch of the forest floor for any signs of travel. HE leaped to a tree branch for higher ground.

He saw two small cloaked figures near a huge clearing. He leapt for a closer look. The red clouds were unmistakable. Those were of the same ones his brother was wearing when he last saw him. Fire erupted in his veins. His pulse quickening, he jumped down for a frontal attack. His hands balled into fists to keep them from shaking. And no it was not of fear. It was of pure excitement.

But as he got nearer, he noticed one was blonde. He could not see his brother. The two seemed to be arguing at about whatever damn thing, so he decided it fit that he go right in there for interrogation. Besides, he doesn't care.

His cloak flaring out around him, he stepped out into the field of their vision.

The blonde widened his eyes at his sudden appearance, the other he could not see, for he was wearing an orange mask. "You!", was the blonde's remark.

Sasuke observed them warily, noting for a fact that his brother really was not here. He gazed past them, behind the two Akatsuki, but no one followed. His steely eyes then moved back to the two men in front of him, and he said, in a monotonous tone, "Where is Itachi Uchiha?"


	20. Chapter 20

Of course, what an incompetent nuisance Itachi's younger brother is. Deidara was doing fairly well of getting their mission accomplished in such a short time, in spite of his useless little partner in tow. Then he came.

"Where is Itachi Uchiha?"

The kid also got his older brother's irritating flat tone. What a surprise. Looking at him though, gave him a picture of Itachi's younger self. "The bastard?" he replied. "He's gone."

The kid furrowed his eyebrows. He sent them a glare that might have raised hairs on a loadful of ninjas, but not him. Except for Tobi. He scattered around and hidden himself behind Deidara's back.

"Look, I understand that you're looking for him and all, but we were given orders to stop you if you get I our way," his hands found the clay-filled pouches on his either side. The mouths quickly chewed their portion, and Deidara brought them out again. Taking on his fighting stance, he sneered at Itachi's younger brother, "Your aniki is very busy. But I would love to play."

Sasuke didn't even bat an eyelash. He merely frowned. This irritated Deidara more. That, and the fact that Tobi is now clinging on his shoulders like some baby.

"Tobi, go hide and watch. I'll handle the kid."

Tobi did not hesitate. He was halfway through crossing the clearing when he shouted back, "Do your best, senpai!" then he ran as fast as his legs could carry him and leapt to a safe spot on a tree branch overlooking the battlefield.

Deidara smiled to himself. Annoying. He then turned back to Sasuke, who hasn't ceased his frowning. "One question, kid, before I show you my art," he squeezed his fists slightly. "Are you the one who killed Orochimaru?"

"Hn."

"Hm. It's a good thing you found us here. I'm very much disappointed that Orochimaru was killed by someone other than me. I was supposed to kill him." The mouths in his fists now forming its exquisite work of art, infusing his explosive chakra to the clay, he continued talking, "But it came out good, anyway. Here's the chance to obliterate his killer." He let his clay birds fly into the air. The flock hovered right above Sasuke, who stared only at them, his face expressionless.

Performing a hand sign, he cheekily grinned and told him, ""Fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion."

BANG!

His opponent moved promptly away from the explosion at the last minute. He unsheathed his chokutō, the blade running along the scabbard. Deidara released another batch of his C-1 grade bombs, this time in the form of fleas. The fleas moved towards him in huge springs one after the other. He slashed at them, managing to evade most before Deidara released more.

Sasuke crouched, bounded, and parried. Deidara could see he was getting annoyed at getting driven away by a clump of exploding clay, before Sasuke propelled towards him. It was easy to dodged the fleas, and parry the clay birds since those disgusting eyes of his can see every single bomb he's throwing. He has by now summoned a huge clay bird and jumped into its back, allowing him to wing himself off the ground for an upper hand at the battle.

The other glared. Deidara spoke above him, "Haha! You see? You see, how art is a BANG?" Then throwing his new batch of bombs, this a lot more than the last, he grinned. Sasuke was surrounded by the fleas. It is falling down slowly, as if to mock him about his near blowup.

Then, out of nowhere, his bombs were struck one by one with a blue lightning senbon, sending them exploding even before they hit ground.

Nice to see the kid passed, Deidara thought to himself, unbuttoning his cloak halfway to the chest before scooping more clay. The mouths on his began to work on his C-2 grade bombs. Looking back down, his opponent was staring up at him, probably comprehending his next move. He then summoned a clay dragon for his battle partner, and as it swished its body around in mid-air, it regurgitated a cluster of land mines and hoped beyond hope that Tobi would remember what to do with them.

Sasuke attacked, but he was out of range. Then before Deidara could snipe back, Sasuke transformed into a winged creature, and it flew fast toward him, wielding his chokutō. Moving speedily away, he threw another bomb, which blasted between them. At the corner of his eye, he saw Tobi running around the field holding the land mines.

Sasuke is now hovering below him, looking for an opening attack. Deidara analyzed the distance between them. Close enough to turn him into bits actually, smirking, he sent his C-2 bomb after him. It landed on his left wing, and Deidara shouted, "Katsu!"

The smoke concealed Sasuke from his view. Blood rushing through his veins as he heard the musical explosion of his art, he lowered his clay bird for a close look at the damage. He was expecting to see flesh and blood scattered on ground, but was surprised when two huge shurikens came at him, slicing through the air with a graceful sweep—the wind whistling around the blade. He avoided them with no effort, but he noticed a little too late the wire that is attached to them. He cursed, "Damn!" They impaled Deidara's arms against the dragon, and Sasuke flew up with his Chidori sword and severed one of the dragon's wings off. Deidara came hurtling towards the ground. He nimbly dislodged the shuriken before he can get jeopardized by his own weapon system and land atop another clay bird. The land mines Tobi scattered subsequently exploded, destroying his dragon in the process. He heard Tobi cry out for him in the blaring noise of explosion, and he yelled back, "Be quiet!" He found his opponent crouched on earth, with one of his wings damaged, possibly by his bomb. His scope closed in on the figure crouched below him. The red eyes came in full focus. They were the same as his older brother's. Recalling his first fight with the man, Deidara's eye blazed. He was angered by those eyes. "You think you're so cool! And those eyes make me sick! Always judging me… and my art!" He clenched his teeth and buried his hands into his pouches hastily. "You have no appreciation of the beauty of my work… and it makes me want to kill you!" He threw his C-4 bomb, the first one he'll ever use in battle.

It felled down at his target, and in moments detonated.

The ground shook, the trees swayed violently and the wind whipped around him at the violent burst of energy. His clay bird flew up in safety, and he waited impatiently for the smoke to clear. Sasuke then appeared to constrict him with one of his own bombs. His left eye whirring, he saw through the jutsu and he scowled. Sasuke had used his Sharingan on him. Just like his brother before had.

He dispelled the genjutsu, his eye on flame as he furiously say, "You're gonna regret doing that."

Suigetsu heard it twice now, some kind of exploding. He had circled the borders already, and every other part of the country for that matter, and he was growing curious at all the blowing up sounds. He quickly imagined Karin, Jugo, and Sasuke on battle. Without him.

"Argh, those selfish rogues!" He ran and turned to the trees.

Karin was walking aimlessly through the streets, when he heard an explosion not far away from her spot. Immediately, she picked up Sasuke's unsteady state of chakra, and straightaway ran to his direction. She spotted Jugo in a stall, talking to an elderly woman.

"Jugo!" she called in a hasty manner. Jugo turned to her.

"Karin. What is it?" he thanked the woman and approached her. "I've almost searched—"

"Sasuke's in danger." Karin interrupted. I felt his chakra."

Sasuke avoided another bomb. He was getting tired at all of this running away and having no chance to attack. Even his genjutsu was dispelled. Nobody had ever done that. No one. He sent a Chidori Sharp Spear at him once more, but like before, it missed because the Akatsuki was out of range. And he couldn't fly now; his left wing was blasted to bits. He was bombarded again with an onslaught of fleas. His opponent was quickly losing his chakra at all the bombs he was throwing down at him. Despite of having less amount of chakra himself, he had already gathered half that he would need to pull off a proper katon. Placing himself in an able distance to burn the man with his katon and sheathing his chokutō, he performed the hand signs and heaved. As soon as the flames died out, he saw the head of the clay bird melting, and heading down straight to him. The Akatsuki looked at the damage done to his art, and then glare pointedly at him. He threw something down at him, then turned and jumped down to safety.

The bomb was sent spinning towards him at a rapid rate. Scowling and quickly gathering what's left of his chakra and sending it to his palm, sparks flashed. The bomb looked so damn awfully close. His Chidori collided with the C-4, a sound of a thousand chirping birds clashing with the fulmination of his opponent's attack. The sound died, and Sasuke could see his eyes going black along the edges. His sharingan deactivated as his chakra dropped considerably lower. Grimacing, he sought for his opponent, and saw him hiding behind a tree sixty feet from his right. He turned and came at him, finding the man sitting down in obvious exhaustion. Sasuke sent him reeling with a punch, stooped down to grab him by the collar, and asked, in a threatening voice, "Where is Itachi?"

The blonde man didn't answer him. Instead he wrapped his hands around Sasuke's wrist tightly. The figure turned to clay.

Sensing a near attack, Sasuke tried to strip his wrists away, but it was no use. The clay had already hardened around them. Then he heard the crunching of the leaves as one by one, clones came out of hiding. He tried to activate his Sharingan once more, but it was no use, he knew. His chakra is now too low.

The clones were moving towards him, slowly but surely. He had no choice but to deflect them with Taijutsu and wits. But he has to get rid of the one holding him first.

Grabbing back his left foot, he brought it back with immense force that shattered the lower half of the clay, and in moments, it exploded.

His clothes got burnt from the impact, his chest scorched; only now his fingers got treated to a barbecue rare roast. He flexed his fingers to ease some of the pain, and summoned shuriken to throw at the rest of the clones. As the shurikens hit their mark, with each of the clones exploding one by one, he scanned the trees, using his keen normal eyes to search for his opponent. Tch. He started the fight, now he's hiding like a scared rat.

A small movement caught his eye. It was just behind a thick tree about fifty meters from him, and being sure, darted in that direction. He found the other Akatsuki, cowering in fear, at the sight of him. He made a furious face, he was no fond of cowards for that matter, and asked, sneeringly again, "Where is Itachi?"

The rudeness in his tone overwhelmingly obvious, the masked man backed away in fear and stuttered indistinguishable words.

Sasuke's blood was boiling. Not only that was he having to repeat the same question over and over again, he was also wasting time. The blonde man did say Itachi was gone. Gone to where? Face twitching in uncontrollable anger; he clamped a hand around the hilt of his chokutō.

"I will ask you one last time, where is Itachi?" he yelled. He was shaking all over with rage. He closed the distance between them and pointed the tip of his chokutō at Tobi's chest. Tobi was beside himself with fear. He was now frantically whipping his head left and right, maybe hoping his friend would save him. There was no hesitation in his dark eyes as he allowed his hatred for his brother flow through him. It soothed him, in a way, which was stimulating him to push the chokutō deeper. Before he could do so, however —

"Hey, bastard!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and shock flitted across his face momentarily. How quickly did the namesake reminded him of Naruto, how he exasperatedly shouted that at him at most times. He turned, half-expecting to see a blur of orange. His glare returned.

The masked man who had almost died of a heart attack a while ago now bounded with relief. "Deidara-senpai!"

"You dare deprive me of the joy to kill Tobi?"

Sasuke could not see his expression, but he knew the man, Tobi, was aghast at the words of his partner. He sneered menacingly at their antics. "Look," his voice rang through the trees. "I'm sick of asking again and again. Tell me where Itachi is."

Deidara grinned, much to his annoyance. "Tsk. Brat, why are you so keen on the subject of his whereabouts? Do you really miss him that much?"

Sasuke appeared in front of him, fury blazing in his eyes, and delivered a huge punch to the side of his face. Deidara stumbled.

Deidara wiped the blood on the side of his mouth and picked himself up, moving away from Sasuke. He continued, "I fought him once, but I was no match for him. For his eyes." He stared hard at Sasuke's eyes for emphasis while unbuttoned his cloak the whole way, and then threw it aside. Sasuke could now see his utility belt, and he anticipated him burying his mouth-laden hands once more in the pouches, but the hands moved to remove his midriff shirt and mesh armor. There, large as his fist, was another mouth, stitched up unlike the ones in his hands. "Do you see this?" he pointed at the scope on his left eye just visible underneath his bang. "Long range fighting," he explained, then scratched the mouth on his chest. He started to pull the stitches, unlooping them one by one, as Sasuke watched, intrigued.

"Those eyes have been my downfall at that match. Revolting as it was, those eyes of him are powerful. He was a powerful opponent, actually." He looked up to see his reaction, but Sasuke retained his blank look. "I trained my left eye to counter any form of genjutsu, as I have done to yours." He was now finished with the unstitching of the mouth, and both of his hands are now in his pouches, plainly scooping his clay. The mouth licked its sides then lolled its tongue out.

"You have all been fools…" Deidara gabbled on, Sasuke sensed anticipation in the air, so he waited impatiently at what he was about to do. He was already dangerously low on chakra; he couldn't risk a wrong counterattack. "Sasori no danna, Itachi, and then you… You do not understand art…" He now feeds the clay to the mouth on his chest.

Tobi, gasped, "Deidara-senpai!" as the latter performed the hand signs.

Sasuke frowned at the horror at the man's voice. He was itching to get his Sharingan going again. But that would be killing his chances of defeating his opponent. He may activate his Sharingan, but then he'd have no chakra to kill Deidara.

"Sorry, Tobi. But, you would not be able to escape this; it goes off at a hundred-mile radius. You won't be able to escape in time." Was there a hint of regret in his voice? The mouth continued to chew on the clay like a sticky piece of gum. Sasuke couldn't believe it, the man was swelling in size, his arms fattening; his chest turning round. "I was saving this for Itachi actually. I made this for the sole purpose of killing him. He's on his way to Iwagakure right now. But you won't be able to follow him; 'cause you'll die here, with ME!"

Sasuke wondered if the man had gone mad. He was talking utter nonsense, but at least now he got Itachi's whereabouts. Hidden Rock Village, it is. If he could just find a way to get rid of this infuriating Akatsuki first. He watched as his opponent grew rounder. Then suddenly, the thought hit him: _bombs_. It goes off in a hundred-mile radius; he wouldn't get away in time. He was clutching ideas, none of them too good.

Deidara spoke again in a strained voice, "If I've known you were here, I might have let kiddo stay. You could've have had a little reunion here." He was now a big balloon, his voice barely distinguishable at the last as his head was now obscured by his rapidly swelling chest.

Sasuke didn't even have a moment to get the meaning of his words as he shouted, "Now, cower in awe! Shout in despair! Because my art… is an EXPLOSION!"


	21. Chapter 21

"Ooh, that's sounds like an intriguing operation."

" Shut up, they'll here you."

" Like they will, hush, they won't."

" Will you go already? Report to every member; they ought to know about this."

" Sure,"

He hadn't moved an inch.

"Excuse me, I thought I told you to go?"

" Yes, you did. But Deidara's self-bomb is still on the go; do you want me to be disintegrated? I'd stay a few more then I'll check if the coast there is clearer that I'll be allowed to breathe in a fresh air."

" Go. Now."

" Alright," White Setsu relented. He broke from his other self and dissolved into the earth. Black Zetsu would keep an eye on Team Kakashi while he would ascertain all are finished with the battle of Deidara and Sasuke.

"Oh, Dear. I hope Tobi's quite alright." He murmured to himself as he moved through the earth to Takigakure. 

* * *

><p>Suigetsu saw the bright light that blinded the forest and hurried, intuition saying that Sasuke has come to harm.<p>

He didn't need to look and search for the battle. In the midst of the trees, a humungous crater stood there, gaping like the earth's mouth wide open. It was not a pretty sight, based from all the burnt tree logs, puffs of ground dust looming around his eyes, and the wisps of smoke and smell of explosives, he could guess an interesting fight was held here. Question was where were the adversaries?

Sasuke's head whirled. He didn't much about what happened, but if he hadn't summoned Manda the way he did, he might have been pulverized and turned to dust by that bomb. He had to hand it to Deidara; he hadn't had an able opponent in months before him. The fight was interesting enough, and though he still thinks it had been a waste of time, the very least, he's got information on Itachi.

He stepped out behind Manda and staggered. Suigetsu was suddenly by his side.

"Sasuke… What happened here?" He asked, breathless.

Sasuke didn't bother replying. Suigetsu would see for himself. He's far too tired and exhausted to say or even move. He used his last bit of chakra to control Manda, Orochimaru's main snake. He looked up into the eyes of the snake.

It spoke in a hiss, "You… You used your eyes against me…" And then it fell down at his feet.

At that same moment, Sasuke collapsed. 

* * *

><p>"This should be okay," Kakashi told the team as they reached the clearing overlooking Takigakure. It should be enough to lie down for the night. The sun was setting; casting an orange glow over the trees as the wind around them whistled. Kakashi surveyed the group. They had shadows under their eyes. Tension and anxiety hung in the air. The prospect of having Sasuke so close was sweeping over them. Even Naruto kept sending nervous glances to the village.<p>

As soon as everyone got settled, Kakashi called for a last minute check on their plan.

"Kiba, since you tracked down Sasuke's scent, you'll be heading out front. Naruto, Yamato, and I will be behind you. Sai, Shikamaru, remember what you have to do. Sasuke is a sharp one; he's likely to have found us out now. I'll leave his team to you."

Shino and Hinata nodded.

Kakashi then turned to Shino and Hinata. "And your job is to provide assistance with the attack and directions. You'll know what to do." The two ninja nodded.

"And Naruto, don't forget: this is a mission. Don't be too reckless." He gave him a long serious stare with his visible eye.

Naruto nodded earnestly. Kakashi inwardly sighed. He knew that Naruto never could be restrained. He just hoped that like always, he'd unleashed that enthusiasm on the right time. They couldn't endure another failed mission involving Sasuke. For the recent two and a half years, all his students have done was become strong enough to bring him back. For his part, it was that reason too. He'd been watching his students took the Shinobi life in their own way, and all for the sake of a fellow shinobi. Maybe he'd been a good teacher to them after all.

"_In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."_

* * *

><p>Sasuke awoke to slight murmurs and hoarse whispers. A feeling of annoyance washed over him at the noise. Reveling in the comfort of lying down just a little more, then forced himself to open his eyes and move. His eyes met the ceiling; he was lying in a futon back to their inn. He turned his head and the sky outside was dark. He had been unconscious for hour hours.<p>

"Sasuke!" he heard Jugo who immediately rushed to his side and helped him sit up. "How are you feeling?"

Sasuke didn't answer. His arms felt overuse. His hands were bandaged right up below his elbow. As he sat up, a pain shot through his head, and he winced slightly.

Jugo saw the expression of pain. "You've used your chakra extensively Sasuke. You've regain some while you slept, but it is still lower than average." He then sighed and chided in an exasperated tone, "Why did you go on battle alone, Sasuke?"

At that, Suigetsu exclaimed, "Well, apart from the fact that he's a selfish bastard, he's also an ignorant fool who proclaims he's better than everyone. Am I right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke couldn't even seem to glare properly; his face was like hardened clay. Suigetsu tauntingly smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Hn."

" I'll take that as a yes."

" What happened, Sasuke?" Karin pushed her glasses up her nose, a sign of seriousness. "Who did you fought?"

Sasuke studied their faces carefully with his observant eyes.

"An Akatsuki member."

" What?" Karin was flabbergasted. "How…?"

Sasuke flexed his toes under the blanket. "I found him, taking a stroll in the forest. He attacked first, so I have no choice but to defend myself."

" You could've called for us! We could've helped you! We could've—"

"Shut up, Karin, he's already got his hands burnt; are you gonna start on his ears too?" Suigetsu bawled out. He dropped his head on a hand. "And? You got his location out of him, didn't you?"

Sasuke nodded once.

"That's what I thought," Suigetsu grinning ever all-knowingly.

Sasuke could feel energy stirring inside him. The mention of his brother took a jolt out of his system as always. It's like his body has been short-circuited to function at his will with less effort. The ever-present abhorrence he felt for his brother only fueled his determination to see the accomplishment of his goal.

He'd come a long way now. If he'd stayed at Konohagakure, he'd still be inside its walls, miles away from his brother. He'd still be oblivious to all the power he could have to destroy his brother.

In the morning, against Karin and Jugo's protests about his health, Sasuke led his team out of Takigakure and to Iwagakure. Karin unmasked her chakra, to keep in check if there were any Akatsuki left. She scanned the village, and what she got is far more of an infliction. She could discern, eight ninjas, with a dog near the village entrance. Their chakras were tense, as if in waiting. Her mind quickly registered them as Konohagakure ninjas. She halted her step and gritted her teeth.

"We have company."

The men turned to her. Karin looked Sasuke in the eye. "Leaf ninjas."

Sasuke's blank expression turned into a scorn. "Let's go." He turned to leave, and Suigetsu followed. She however didn't. She reached into her pouch and pulled out Sasuke's tattered clothes, one that he wore yesterday to his fight with the Akatsuki. Their enemy couldn't sense their chakra very well, as she kept them concealing their own chakras. The dog though, could probably smell Sasuke. She tore the cloth in pieces.

"What are you doing?" asked Jugo, who was looking at her, curious as to why she would tear Sasuke's scent-filled clothes she secretly stole from the laundry basket.

"The Leaf ninjas have a scent tracking dog. This should confuse them enough." She tore the last piece and let it flutter away with the wind. Then they followed Sasuke and Suigetsu deep in the forest. 

* * *

><p>"Shit."<p>

"What is it, Kiba?" Kakashi turned at the curse that spouted from the tracker's mouth.

"They've found us out, yeah. They've scattered Sasuke's scent!" Kiba swore again, as Akamaru whimpered. "Now we don't know which way the real one is."

"I'll take care of that." Naruto crossed his fingers for a Shadow clone. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Immediately, a great number of clones made their way through the village streets. "I've sent one in every direction."

"Well, they've found us, let's regroup with Shikamaru." Kakashi ordered.

"Naruto-kun and Kakashi-sensei are headed towards us," Hinata told the others, looking back over her shoulder.

"What?" Shikamaru stopped in his tracks and waited for them.

The four men stopped in front of them. "We've been found out." Kakashi said. "And they have cleverly pieced out that we were tracking Sasuke's scent."

Shikamaru swore under his breath. "We have a lead. Hinata found an unknown chakra heading towards the village ends. I'm assuming those would be Sasuke's group, because it came from the direction you gave us."

" Well what're we all standing around here for? Let's go ambush them!" Naruto yelled, impatient. Imagine standing around having nonsense conversation with your lost friend so near to you at the time. Without waiting for a reply, he ran off north.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled, to which Naruto blatantly ignored. "That idiot…"

"You do realize we eventually have to follow him, right?" Sai asked, and like Naruto, ran without waiting for a reply.

"Idiots…" Kiba exclaimed, but followed as well. The others had a brief moment of uncertainty, and then speeded up to them.

"Hinata-chan, which did you say that chakra went?" Naruto asked her, looking sideways at her.

"Just keep going north, Naruto-kun, we can meet them on twelve o'clock." Hinata frowned. "The chakra is on a two o'clock position. They're —", she stopped abruptly.

"Hinata-chan?"

"I —I think I've lost them."

" Again?" Kiba growled behind them. "This is a hell of a chase!"

" Just keep going in Hinata's direction!" Shikamaru sternly told them.

"They've found us, and they're confusing us. They've already sabotage our scent-tracking plan. They might us well lead us in the wrong direction." Sai offered the obvious.

"Oh yeah, Mr. I-know-it-all, don't act all genius on me!" Naruto said sarcastically, pulling a face.

"Enough, Naruto." Kakashi reprimanded. "Let's put plan B in action."

" Got it!"

The group scattered again, each one heading to their respective position. 

* * *

><p>Sasuke's team, were already on the outskirts of the country. Karin had opted to stay back a bit, to stray the Konoha ninjas away from their real direction. She had caught up with them just as they could see the Land of Earth's rocky mountain range from a distance.<p>

"Well?" Suigetsu raised a brow at her.

Karin whipped her head in superiority. "I got them away. It should keep them away for a while, or at least until were already a great distance away. They'll be at a loss which direction to take."

" Let's go —", Sasuke started to say, when he swayed as he stepped his foot.

"Easy there," Suigetsu held his upper arm. "Let's rest for a while, catch your breath. "

" No." Sasuke pulled his arm away, "Keep moving."

Karin rushed to his side. "Sasuke, you've barely healed! For once, Suigetsu's right. Take a rest."

Jugo put both his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and steered him towards a tree. He pushed him to sit down, saying, "Sasuke, there is a difference with moving fast and rushing things up. And right now, you're rushing things. Take a rest, you deserve it." He spoke mildly to him.

Sasuke could only sigh, and frowned in a somewhat haughty manner, as he leaned back into the tree. In seconds, his chest heaving up and down slowly; he was asleep.

"And he's more likely to glare at us when he wakes up," Suigetsu remarked musingly. The group too, rested, but didn't sleep. They kept Sasuke in a circle, on guard if there were any rogue ninjas. Or worse, if the Leaf ninjas were able to follow them, after Karin's effort. 

* * *

><p>White Zetsu appeared before Itachi, Kisame, and Sakura. He's brought grave news.<p>

"Deidara is gone."

Though Sakura heard only three words, it felt heavier in her heart. Suddenly, the clay bird on her pouch seems so brittle and cold.

"Your brother is gaining on you, Itachi. He, with his little group of ninjas is already outside the Land of Earth's borders. Better get a move on. Add to that, it seems you won't have to find Naruto Uzumaki. He's following Sasuke's trail, and if chances are, you'll be meeting him here as well," His eyes flickered to Sakura's figure for a moment. "I've sent word to all the other members. Hidan and Kakuzu are on their way here, to deal with the Nine-tails."

Sakura frowned in panic. It was all she could do not to betray what she was feeling inside. She stayed quiet and still.

"Well, good luck. Pein will speak to you shortly." He began merging in the ground. "I'll have to locate poor Tobi; he must be scared out of his wits." Then he was gone.

Bad news would always be bad.

Sakura missed one teeny, tiny bleep on her plan.

Sasuke Uchiha.

And now that he's on their tail, she had to act fast. Naruto and the others are also tailing him, which means, that if Sasuke would catch up with them, Naruto and the others would too.

That's not the reunion Sakura was dreaming of.

Panic swelled in her heart. For minutes, she mulled over how stupid she had not to think about Sasuke. Of course she's with the infamous brother, but how could she have forgotten the younger?

Sakura mentally kicked herself.

And she went through her plan, over and over again. She had thought of mistakes and holes on it, yes, but not one this big. Now, the plan is useless if the Akatsuki captured Naruto. She had meant to keep him away, or at least, meant for her Master Tsunade to keep him from leaving the village. It worked, yes, as Zetsu told them the group's mission was tracking down Sasuke. But now, things had gotten worse.

If Sasuke would find them, a battle would be engaged on their spot. That would be a big problem. And if Naruto would come as the battle ensued… A sure trap in the box.

_Shit._

_Yeah, Saku-chan, shit. How did it come to this? Inner Sakura was pouting her lower lip in frustration. This could very well be the Fourth Shinobi World War!_

Sakura: Not helping.

Inner: Okay, okay, sorry. But… What now?

Sakura: Why ask me? I don't know.

Inner: Well you actually did the planning, for once, you also willed for the pieces to move around.

Sakura: I should never have sent that message.

Inner: If you didn't, then you'll be dead by now, with Naruto and everyone else in the village.

Sakura: I only made it worse.

Inner: Well, one thing's for certain, it won't get any worse than this.

She sent a mental glare to her. She was right; a Shinobi war might as well start now. But she had to do something or Akatsuki would capture Naruto.

Sakura was out of it obviously, as she didn't notice their arrival to the Land of Earth. A mountain range met them as they passed silently to an unobstructed path. She glanced back at the guard post, and she saw a number of Ninja guards unconscious.

Sakura turned her glance to Itachi and cursed herself.

Itachi had asked for a favor; while she never really said she agreed, she felt bound by a promise.

_"You will help me get Sasuke to fight me, in the right place at the right time."_

Could this be the right place? She looked at the dry earth surrounding them. Vast lands of huge rock boulders surrounded them. It looked inhabited, if not at all barren. It seems good enough for a huge battle to take place, her mind had pointed out.

But could it be the right time?

The right time or not, she had to think of a plan to drill a hole in the box and divert one of the parties away.

_Inner: And how are you gonna do that?_

Sakura: Easy. First, move the cheese

_somewhere far away as possible from the rat._

_Inner: How?_

Sakura: I'm… getting there.

Inner: Hopeless.

Sakura: Oh excuse me, but I'm trying to think of something to prevent a future disaster. Maybe you want to take a turn at it?

Inner: Gladly.

Inner pushed Sakura into her side of the void, and took hers.

_Inner: Watch and learn._

With that, she put Sakura to the back of her mind. She took a deep breath._ Finally, in the flesh!_She tested each and every part of Sakura's and her body, watching as her feet take her to wherever their destination is. She turned to Itachi and Kisame.

"Mind if anyone would tell me where were going?" She said in a rather boisterous voice.

Itachi ignored her question, but Kisame replied, "Iwagakure, tiny. And please keep it down a bit?"

" Oh. Okay."

Now that she was released, a little show won't hurt. And she plans to make a grand one. Inner Sakura would release that loads of power Sakura never knew how to grasp inside her. After all, it's time to make her move. If she didn't, who will? 


	22. Chapter 22

_First thing in action, dispose of the cheese._

Inner opened her first inner gate, not Sakura's. The result was a fair amount of completely foul chakra bursting forth, and merging with Sakura's blue chakra in the network, keeping it concealed with chakra barriers. Inner then got to work with her muscles, forcing more strength into them, and giving her fists a sort of steel hardness in them.

One blow and it would be over.

But, the world-renowned genjutsu master is standing right before her, and she would have no choice but to fight his way.

One more step, then another, maybe he would have been an asset to her plans, but now, she'll prove that Sakura wouldn't be here today without her own help. And besides, it was Sakura's intention in the first place.

_Sakura: Inner… No… Please… He's not really that bad…_

Inner: Really, Sakura? How could you say that? Isn't that what you wanted to do on the very first day you were accepted as Akatsuki? Have this man's blood dripping from your fingers?

_Sakura: It was different back then. Don't do it Inner._

_Inner: Why should I listen to you? You know I never do._

_Sakura: Inner, he's been through a lot. And he's sick. Sasuke wouldn't want that._

_Inner: So you're gonna let Sasuke find you here._

_Sakura: And why the hell not? I step back and let them fight their own battle. I know Sasuke would be on a rampage if somebody got Itachi before he did._

_Inner: Step in the shadows like you've always been doing. Fool, you have no idea how you're supposed to act as a Shinobi!_

_Sakura: Let me out! Damn you, let me out!_

_Inner: Right back at ya, Sakura. Stay there and watch like you've always done. I'm doing you a favor._

Inner then pulled her right fist back, and released it to hit Itachi with a bone-breaking punch. Her fist collided with thin air.

Kisame and Itachi both jumped away from her. She made it a point to give a sadistic grin. "Spar?" she innocently lied. She composed herself and extended her leg towards Kisame, who moved out of harm's way almost too late.

"What the hell is your problem, Tiny?" Kisame asked, jumping away from her again and confusion settled between his brows. "We don't have time for this."

" Then we'll make time, Shark-man." Inner punched the earth, sending the two surging back through the air before they were smacked around by a sudden whirlwind as the ground exploded in a cloud of rubble and dust. She saw with satisfaction the shock evident on Kisame's face; like a caught fish on the lake. She threw a kunai at Itachi the same time he did too, the weapons clashing between them.

Kisame yelled over the debris, "Crap, you almost killed me with that thing!"

" That's what I intended to do, anyway!" She hollered back. Drawing her fingers together for a Shadow Clone, she tapped into her analytical mind and started evaluating their body language, searching for anything that might betray their steady composure.

"We don't have time for this," Kisame repeated, though his hands curled at the hilt of his Samehada, Itching to swung the gigantic sword at her body. How dare she call him a Shark-man!

"No," Itachi interjected, calmly looking Inner in the eye, much to Kisame's surprise. His Sharingan came into view a moment later.

Inner narrowed her eyes but slid her foot back as flash-stepped to him, swinging a left hook. Just as fast, Itachi disappeared, only to get behind her and grab her by the neck. Inner clamped her hands around his wrist and threw him, hard on the ground. The shattering of his ribs was music to Inner's ears. Before she could relish more of that, Itachi poofed into a log.

They were avoiding her attacks. She could understand that they're well-versed with long-range fighting, but she's getting more impatient by the second. The determination and brute way she was looking at them only confirmed Kisame's answer to his own question.

"I knew it." Kisame said bluntly, his stare turning into a disgusted one. "You were lying weren't you? You've been planning for this attack for long. You planned to kill us."

Inner smirked at his accusation, "Oh please," she put a hand on her hip. "Sakura— I mean, I didn't plan that, moron. Now enough of this pointless talking and fight me."

Kisame fulfilled her request. He came at her, sword ready. He swung Samehada in a wide arc, cracking the already destroyed earth and huge chunks of rocks came flying at her. Too late to escape the oncoming rubble, she shielded her eyes with her arm. The rocks scratched her cheeks, arms, and legs, tearing at her clothes and cloak. A jagged rock tumbled, and struck at her forehead, leaving a wide, bleeding gash. She seems to pay no mind when the blood trickled down her cheeks as she again charged at them, fists ready, sending a right hook to Itachi and pulling a punch on Kisame's stomach where it collided quite painfully. He was thrown backwards at the blunt force.

Itachi landed lightly on his heels. His eyes spinning wildly, analyzing Sakura's attack. To his utter shock, Sakura's chakra was spiking out of control in wide ripples through her. That sensation only led to his conclusion that she must have open one of the eight gates. Though he was dubious to say she only opened one. For her chakra to go wildly like that…

Nevertheless, she was out of control, he had to stop her.

Itachi sent shuriken spinning towards her. As she countered the attack, he flash-stepped towards her, locking eyes with hers.

"Mangekyou." 

* * *

><p>Sakura immediately felt a change in the atmosphere around the cell where her Inner kept her. Inner's void was dim all the way around, but above, it started to shimmer and changed into red. She peered through the bars at the red sky. The clouds were passing by in a furious speed. The bars shattered in her hands, the rest of the black world turning into a red one.<p>

The wind whipped her hair around. She was alone in that vast world, she wondered if Inner was behind this display. Another surprise from her, maybe. The world has an oddly familiar feel in it. The answer was on the back of her tongue when a forceful gust of wind blew past her again.

She turned in the direction of the wind. Her eyes widening, she saw Itachi a few feet away, staring blankly into her—to Inner Sakura.

But the most surprising of all, was Inner Sakura's appearance. She was clad in a red and black attire, with what looked like a sleeveless kimono, the frayed black edges ending just above her knees. It clashed with her pink hair. She wore fishnet stockings extending down on her ankle. Even her nin-sandals were red. Bandages covered the lower part of her right leg, and left upper arm. On her either side was two katanas, dangling from a red belt. All this was tied together by the expression on her face. Hostility was etched on her features. Never before had she seen such emotion in Inner eyes, so identical to hers. She felt as if she made a huge mistake. This Inner Sakura standing before her had turned into a complete stranger.

Her stomach dropped when Inner clamped her hand around the hilt of her chokutō. Fingers trembling, she was rendered speechless and unable to react, and felt a numbing sensation spread through her. She wanted to scream at Itachi to help her, or maybe even get her out of there. She wanted Inner Sakura to look her way —just once —so she could get her back in control.

As if he heard her thoughts, Itachi glanced her way, Sharingan staring intently into her green ones. In an instant, she could feel the numbness creeping away. Itachi looked back to the strange girl that looked so much like her.

"Hey, you." Inner's voice rang through the void, reverberating. "You have no right to go in here. This is my dimension."

Inner's arrogant and disdainful tone, hit a nerve. Finding her voice, she rasped out, "Your dimension?" Inner's head whipped around to face her. Sakura run towards them, eyes never leaving Inner's face. "Who died and made you boss?" She said as she reached her counterpart.

"You will if you don't shut up, Sakura." Inner replied rudely as she turned away.

"You're me," Sakura clutched her chest. She was unsure of what was happening.

"And I'm you," Inner countered. "Please Sakura, shut the hell up! If I'm going to tell you one more time—"

"I'm the real one, not you. I just made you up. You can disappear now."

She slowly pulled out her chokutō slowly, the sound of the hiss of the blade running along the scabbard filling her own ears. Turning to her, she fixed her with a deadly glare.

Sakura's breath hitched in her throat. Her hands felt clammy. She hated to admit it, but beside her Inner, she doesn't have her courage. She never had any, she realized. All the courage she had so proudly shown before was not hers, but her Inner's.

Inner Sakura could feel her nervousness and uncertainty. After all, she was her too. She raised both her arms, ready to strike the real Sakura down.

She heard metals clashing as her chokutō were met by a kunai. 

* * *

><p>Itachi could not even begin to contemplate the bizarreness of the situation playing out before his very eyes. He saw Sakura, clad in red, speaking to another Sakura. Both seemingly have chakra reserves in their body, leading him to think they're both alive, the two of them.<p>

Keeping his face impassive, he watched the exchange between the two, setting some facts onto his head straight. They're Sakura, both of them. This other had been living inside of her the whole time. He knew there was more to Sakura's supposed affinity for genjutsu than he had discovered. If he had remembered the scrolls' text right, one was a demon, much like a Jinchuuriki's one. If she had let this demon out, then she had little or no chance of getting it back. Unless she's prepared for a fight using huge amounts of sheer willpower.

The sound of the blade hissing alerted his ninja senses to full degree. He defensively held a kunai to her two chokutō, glancing sideways at Sakura, who was staring, wide-eyed. She sprouted statements declaring she was the 'real one', and now she's clearly seeing for herself the animosity of what she had just done.

He shielded her from another attack, and Itachi summoned his clones. As they did their work, he pulled the real Sakura aside, aware of her mind's fragility of the moment.

"You have to seal her once again." He instructed her.

Sakura blinked, and then her gaze flickered up at him. Dull jade eyes met his Sharingan. "What?"

" Seal her. Like before."

" I don't know how." There was what —hopelessness in her voice?

Itachi eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you mean you don't know how? You let her out."

" I didn't. She was just there…I mean here…" She trailed off, watching the battle his clones were fighting. "She was the voice inside me."

The voice inside her. So this demon had been guiding her every move, and she —unknowingly poured her heart out to it. A demon shouldn't be that strong as to take over her host's body. Unless, the host succumbs to its wishes. He shook her shoulder to get her attention.

"Seal it. You're the one with the ability. You'll know what to do."

" How?" Finally she focused her full attention on him, waiting on his words. She was breathing hard, sweat running down the side of her neck.

"Control her with whatever you can." 

* * *

><p>Sakura stared at her trembling hands. She wasn't sure how to control her. Inner Sakura had always been her refuge, like some sort of conscience. A friend that is with her at all times. But lately she had been bit ill-humored with the situations. She was always pushing her hard, degrading her ability to speak for herself. And giving her such elating power.<p>

Inner Sakura was the personification of her hidden emotions, mostly bad ones. The self-disappointment. Her jealousy towards her teammates. Her pride. The feeling of isolation she felt. Her bitter resentment towards her parents. Her longing for Sasuke.

All this make up Inner Sakura. Inner Sakura isn't really her.

She began to walk towards her. The budding courage she had sought for all this years, filled her to the brim; and she realized, that all this fucking time, you don't have to be strong to be brave. You didn't have to fight a thousand elite ninjas to prove yourself. You only have to believe in the good in yourself and everyone.

And you just have to believe that everything will work out right, even if it won't work the way you wanted.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Inner turned; shock evident on her face. "Saku —"

"Thank you, Inner." She smiled hesitantly, aware of the chokutō still on her hands. "But I think that's enough. I'll take it from here."

Inner turned to fully face her, a frown marring her face. "But, we're a team, we're supposed to —"

Sakura shook her head, "The way you're doing it isn't right. I have to do it my way."

Inner yanked her shoulder from Sakura's grasp. She had never seen such hostility in the eyes of a person. She took a hesitant step back, as Inner's form shifted.

The air suddenly felt suffocating.

Inner's nails turned into long, pointed ones. Her kimono turned into a flowing dress of black silk, her feet, and legs hidden underneath them. She turned beautiful, not imitations of her own self. Her hair turned black, long and flowing, down her back. She had the skin of a doll's; white porcelain. Her cheeks were in full bloom. Her lips were blood-red, and when she grinned, a perfect row of sharp, cat-teeth flashed at her. Strange though, were the cat-ears protruding from her either side of her head. Her eyes were shocking red.

'Inner Sakura' was looking down at her, and when she spoke, she spoke in the likes of a growling wolf in the darkness to his kin, hunting for food.

"Sakura…" The hollow voice sent tingles down her spine, but she kept her steady gaze. "You are making a big mistake. I only wanted to give you even just half of my power."

" I don't need your power." Her own voice surprised her, she shouldn't be able to utter a word, yet she carried on, determined to keep up the pretense. She clenched her fists to keep them from trembling so much.

"Really?" The demon taunted. "You won't need my power?"

" No."

Is it just her, or did the demon just shrink?

"Are you sure?" It asked again, "I can let you borrow them; you do know you'll need them if you were to defeat Akatsuki."

Sakura cringed but held firm. "No. You'll use me for your own selfish benefits."

" My own selfish benefits?" The demon held a hand to its chest, faking hurt by the accusation. "How could you? I've always helped you. You have not reached where you are now without my help."

" I know. And I'm grateful for that. However, this is too much… Who are you?" Sakura asked, "What are you?"

"What I am is a demon. You'll never be rid of me, as you will be forever seeking power." It stamped its foot for emphasis; the ground shook.

"I never sought for it." Sakura denied.

"Yes you have, in your own way of catching up to your pathetic friends, you have." The demon pointed at her. "You have wished to become strong, to protect what you love most."

" But that is a different story! It has no connection whatsoever on —"

"Oh it's all the same, girl… It's all the same." Inner examined her nails as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "They are all the same to me. And you girl, are no different from your ancestors."

Sakura frowned, taking a step forward. "My ancestors? What are you talking about?"

A black throne from a billowing cloud of smoke, and Inner slumped on it. "Darling it would be waste of time. Walking down the memory lane is such boredom, you know." She fixed her with those uncomfortable red eyes. "Besides, were not here to talk about you past, were here to discuss your future. If you're still interested."

Sakura gaped. The woman had the audacity to call her 'darling' while sidestepping all her questions.

"Oh, and dear, hurry. Your friend there might be getting bored." Inner broke her stupor and gestured at Itachi behind her.

She glance back to look at him, surprised to find him so calm and collected.

"To tell you the truth," Inner crossed her legs. "This is the first time someone broke through my dimension barrier. I like you. And for that, I'll let you in on a little secret."

Her eyes flashed mischievously, Sakura didn't have time to form her words before she spoke again.

"Did you know that our dear Saku-chan planned to disband you?" She asked, covering the side of her mouth. When Itachi didn't respond, she continued. "Yes, she did. Moreover, she was gathering up information on how your organization works, so she'll have something to feed her fellow Konoha shinobi."

Sakura was beside herself. "Hold on, I never planned to disband them the only thing I planned —"

"—is to keep the Akatsuki from capturing your friend." Inner finished for her, smiling evilly.

Sakura flushed in embarrassment, she hesitantly chanced a glance at Itachi behind her.

She blanched; Itachi was looking at her, eyes searching for an explanation. However what struck Sakura as odd was the absence of a glare, of even a look of hostility and disgust.

"I—" She began, and took a deep breath. "That was the original plan. To find out as much as I can, and delay Naruto's capture, even better, keep you from taking him."

She gave him another look, to see his reaction to that admission. Pointless; his face was as blank as ever.

"But then I started figuring out you guys were into this peace business seriously. I didn't think you were capable of doing something so good to the ninja world. I just assumed you're ruthless killers because you're a member of an S-class organization, wanted in most villages. My plans changed after I saw the group's purpose. I started thinking of helping you, as I didn't think creating a war would end all wars. I was studying on beast extraction techniques from the village library in case I was unsuccessful in hindering your efforts to capture him. But I came to love the idea of peace, of finally ceasing the conflicts."

Sakura touched the ring on her left little finger. The cool feel of the metal sent a shiver through her, bringing up memories of her days with the Akatsuki. Konan's smiling face. Deidara's constant room bombing. Kakuzu and Hidan's older-brother attitude. Pein's mysteriousness. Tobi's laugh.

Itachi's favor and secret.

"I was planning on staying… But I know I couldn't. I have such high hopes for the village. The night I betrayed them by killing an innocent man was nerve-wracking. I didn't know what to do because the killing didn't bother me. But the thrill I felt when I caught sight of the blood sent me out my mind. I was disgusted with myself."

She turned to face Itachi fully, deemed on finishing the explanation before she loses her resolve. "I didn't lie. I only pretended."

Silence really was powerful. Itachi only stared at her like she was some sort of walking fish. The air was tense; even Inner didn't so much as breath heavily. She was about to say, 'Okay you can kill me now." when Itachi spoke.

"Remember my favor."

Sakura let out the breath she didn't realized she was holding. Her nervousness was replaced by astonishment and confusion.

"Huh?"

Itachi moved towards Inner, Mangekyou Sharingan spinning. She shrieked as he enveloped her with black flames. "Seal her." He repeated to Sakura.

Sakura didn't have to think twice. She flash-stepped to Inner's side, and laying her palm into her forehead, she sent a burst of chakra into her. The words, 'Inner Sakura' flashed once.

"I'll see you again." Inner's sadistic smirk bothered her; there's no doubt she will be seeing her again soon. She disappeared in a puff of black smoke as the flames covered her face.

As Sakura watched the last of the flames of the Amaterasu dying, Itachi stepped beside her.

Sakura didn't know whether to be silent or say something.

She chose the latter.

"Thank you."

Itachi didn't seem fazed by her words. She was beginning to turn when Itachi followed her example; he placed a hand on her forehead, making her look into his eyes.

Images blurred through her mind. Too much information was being fed to her. The Third Shinobi World War. Itachi poking little Sasuke's forehead. Itachi speaking with the clan's elders. Itachi talking with another Uchiha. Itachi with the Third Hokage and the council. Itachi killing his clansmen. Itachi choking Sasuke, his lips straying to his ear, saying, "_You're weak… Do you know why? It's because you don't have enough hate…"_

The last words she caught him saying were, "Remember my favor." 

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Dedicated to Emzyk211, for sticking with me and leaving a review for almost every chapter. Please give much needed criticisms and review as you want readers. Hugs and kisses everyone!


	23. AM

This story will be taken down and revised for reading. Note that the original plot will be there, but the scenes, places and people might change. Thank you.

-Author


End file.
